Life of Two Loving Sisters
by YuriChan220
Summary: Series of one-shots of two twin sisters, happily in love with one another. Some include M-Rated fics.
1. Kanade's Confession

**Life of Two Loving Sisters**

 **Pairing: Kanade x Yukino**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Boy or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So, okay. Once again, I've been thinking long and hard about this and well . . . I thought, "Hey, why not do one-shot collections on Candy Boy"? I mean, I know I've been doing one-shot collections on my Nanoha fanfic, but I just can't decide.**

 **Also, I'm probably going to have my other "Candy Boy" fanfic, "Twin Hearts" on Haitus until further notice. Forgive me, but I have major writer's block on that one.**

 **So, please, enjoy this little mini series~!**

Kanade opens her eyes late that night and right in front of her is her loving twin sister, Yukino. The tan-haired girl is sleeping peacefully right beside her, with her holding her hand. The younger twin gives a small smile as she gently grips her hand on hers. Since from when they were little, Kanade Sakurai had been in love with her own sister. She had those feelings for years and up until now, Kanade wonders if she's able to confess to Yukino since they're older and in high school. But . . . will Yukino return her feelings?

"Mm . . ." Kanade hears her older twin mumble a she shuffles for a bit.

 _So cute!_ Kanade thinks to herself.

"Kana-chaaaan . . ." Yukino says softly. "Mm . . ."

 _Oh, my gosh! Super cute!_ Kanade thinks to herself. _I think I'm gonna faint from all this!_

"Hehe! Kana-chan is super warm~" Yukino says while tightening her grip on Kanade's.

"Yuki-chan . . ." Kanade whispers. "Are you awake?"

The older twin doesn't say anything, however Kanade barely notices a small smile plastered on Yukino's face, which signals her being awake just a little.

"I . . . want you to know something." The younger twin scoots closer to her sister and almost touch foreheads. "We've been together since we were in diapers. And . . . we practically did everything and went everywhere together. But I . . . I want you to know that . . . I love you, Yuki-chan. It's . . . a different kind of love, though." Kanade blushes as she continues her confession. "I love you more than just a sister. I love you as my own girlfriend. The reason why I kept this all a secret was because . . . well . . . is it really possible to love your own sibling? Is it even allowed? I mean, we're both girls, too. If you don't accept my feelings just because we're sisters, then it's fine. I just . . . wanted to tell you how I feel right now." She finally let out her feelings for her beloved sister. Letting out a soft sigh, Kanade is about to turn over when she feels Yukino move again.

Then, Kanade's eyes widen as she feels lips touch hers. After about a few seconds, the tan-haired girl pulls away, opens her eyes and smiles.

"Yu-Yuki-chan!" Kanade gasps. "Y-you heard the whole thing?"

"Of course I heard it, silly!" Yukino giggles. "And it was very sweet of you to confess to me, too!" She scoots closer to her younger sister. "Truth is, I loved you this whole time, too."

Kanade's eyes widen. "Y-you have?"

"Yes. Actually, I knew right away that you had feelings for me so I kept it to myself as well. I wanted to wait for the right moment for you to actually confess to me. And you have." She gently tightens her grip on Kanade's as she closes her eyes. "All of those times we had been together, including when we entered high school, I can tell you loved me. I even remember the time when I offered some of my desert for you and to make you lick off some of the crumbs off my face that one night. It's just to see if you truly love me. So, don't worry, Kana-chan. I truly accept your feelings. You're the only one for me after all."

All of a sudden, Yukino hears some sniffling coming from her sister. She opens her eyes to notice the younger twin crying softly while failing to wipe away the tears that just keep falling.

"K-Kana-chan, what's wrong?" Yukino cries out in alarm. "Did I do something to hurt you!?"

"N-no," Kanade sobs. "I'm just . . . very happy . . . that you really accept my feelings. And that you loved me this whole time as well. I thought that you would reject me because we were both girls and on top of that, we're sisters. S-so . . . thank you . . . Yuki-chan."

The older twin smiles gently as she lightly kisses her on the lips. "Kana-chan . . . I'll always be there for you. You know that, right? I even told you before high school. I'll go wherever you go."

Kanade nods. "Yes. I do remember you saying that. You were so determined to go to the same school as me, and finally, our parents decided to have both of us attend that school. I couldn't believe you did it for my sake."

"That's because I love you, Kana-chan," Yukino whispers. "You're the only one for me."

Kanade smiles as she kisses her sister, now lover, on the forehead. The two sisters are now together as a couple and the younger twin couldn't be any happier.

"I love you . . . Yuki-chan."

"I love you, too, Kana-chan."

Taking each other's hands, both of them lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I've decided that this one-shot will be a good start for a one-shot collection, don't you think? I'll try to update as soon as possible, depending on if I run out of ideas. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	2. Twincest

**Chapter 2**

 **Twincest**

"Whaaaaaa-!?" Sakuya gapes at the two holding hands at the train station one morning and after Kanade and Yukino told her that they confessed to one another. "Th-then does that mean . . . my Kanade-sempai is taken by her own sister!? I won't have you as a girlfriend anymore!?"

"What are you saying?" Kanade says in annoyance.

"It's alright, Kana-chan," Yukino assures her younger twin while gently squeezing her hand. "I'm sure we'll still be friends with Saku-chan, even though we're a couple."

"That's true . . ." Kanade is still unsure if Sakuya would still follow her.

Just then, Sakuya rubs her chin in thought. "Hmm . . . I hear a lot that if two siblings love each other, that would lead to incest. Isn't that right, Kanade-sempai?" She leans up on her tip toes towards the younger twin with pouting lips.

"U-um, I think so," Kanade replies while putting her hands up. "B-but I don't think . . . Yuki-chan and I are ready to go _that_ far."

Yukino links arms with her lover with a happy smile. "Aw, don't say that! I'm more than happy to have some incest with my dearest twin sister~!"

"Y-Yuki-chan!" She couldn't resist Yukino's constant cuddles from her older twin.

Sakuya rubs her chin again. "Twins . . . incest . . ." Then she snaps her fingers at an idea that popped in her head. "I got it!"

Both of them stop struggling and look at the petite girl.

"G-got what?" Kanade swallows hard at what answer might come next.

"From now on, your relationship will be known as a 'twincest' relationship!" the silver haired girl declares as she points her finger at the twins.

"Twin what!?" Kanade says.

"Twincest!" Sakuya says. "You know 'twin' and 'incest' combined? I thought it might be fun to give it a name to make it sound really interesting~!"

"Yes, but twincest?" Kanade raises an eyebrow. "People will think it's weird if we said something like that."

"No way!" Yukino protests. "I think it's great word. In fact, it fits both of us perfectly~!"

"Don't tell me you're taking Saku-chan's side, Yuki-chan," Kanade groans.

"I'm not taking sides," Yukino says. "I just said that it's an interesting word and it fits perfectly for both of us."

"Exactly!" Sakuya says. "So, please Kanade-sempai! I promise to tell no one about this!"

Kanade glances at the ground while blushing. _Come to think of it,_ she thinks to herself. _Twincest isn't really that bad. I mean, Yuki-chan and I are twins and . . . well, we love each other as a couple. So . . . maybe just this once . . ._

"Maybe just this once," the younger twin says. "I'll allow it."

Yukino and Sakuya smile as they hug Kanade from both sides.

"I'm so glad, Kana-chan!" Yukino says, cheerfully. "I'm glad we can be in a twincest relationship! Thank you so much!"

"Yes!" Sakuya agrees. "Good luck on your _twincest_ relationship! Call me any time, okay?"

The younger twin can't help but smile at the two as she pats both of their heads.

"Silly girls," she says. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's really short, but that's all I could come up with. This is a part 2 of the first chapter, taking place after Kanade confesses to Yukino. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


	3. Autumn Leaves

**Chapter 3**

 **Autumn Leaves**

Kanade looks out the window from their dorm with a soft sigh while Yukino looks over from their desk with a concerned expression on her face. She was wondering why her younger twin/lover is staring at the window so much. Possibly from boredom since they've been in here since school ended. Still, Yukino is curious and stood up from the chair and casually walks over next to her sister.

"What's going on, Kana-chan?" she asks as she kneels next to her.

"I'm just admiring the leaves that are falling from the trees," Kanade answers with another soft sigh.

"Ah, that's right. It's autumn right now," Yukino says. "But what made you so interested in these leaves?"

"My teacher wanted us to do a sketch on a scenery of any season, so since it's autumn, I decided to pick this one," Kanade explains. "I'm staring out the window to get some inspiration, but nothing has come to mind yet."

Yukino rubs her chin in thought as she hits a fist on her palm. "Why don't we come outside and see if you get inspiration that way?"

Kanade thinks about it for a moment until she nods in agreement and stands up. "Okay. Let's go."

Once they exit the dorm, they first take a walk around the neighborhood, but Kanade doesn't seem to be interested in that. Yukino then suggested to go through town and see if the younger twin can make a scenery involving the streets and stores. However, the artist wasn't interested in that either. After about an hour of searching, the twins thought they could grab a little snack before continuing, so they grabbed themselves some crepes and sit on a nearby bench. While eating, Yukino is wracking her brains trying to come up with another location that Kanade might be interested in. Kanade glances up at her older sister, feeling a little bad for Yukino doing this for her and all they found is nothing so far.

"Yuki-chan," Kanade says. "It's alright. I'm sure I'll come up with something-"

"No!" Yukino says. "I just know that there's some place that my Kana-chan could be interested in. I'm not giving up until you're satisfied!"

Kanade's eyes widen at her sister's sudden determination. She had never heard such things from Yukino before, yet it made her feel happy at the same time.

"Alright," Kanade says. "Let's see if we can find some more locations."

"Yes!" Yukino says. "Let's do it, Kana-chan!"

After quickly finishing their snack, the twins continue to search for an inspiration so that Kanade could do her project. Yukino stops for a second to stare at a bridge in front of her that's over a river, while rubbing her chin. She has seen that bridge before. Then, it hits her.

"Kana-chan! Kana-chan!" Yukino calls as the younger twin turns around. "I've got it! Come here for a second!"

Kanade follows her older sister to the middle of the bridge, and wraps her arms around her. The two stare at each other for what seems like minutes before leaning in and suddenly kissing. Kanade doesn't hesitate for a second as she enjoys her kiss with her lover before they pull away to catch their breath. Yukino stares at Kanade lovingly before taking her hands and they both look over the river.

"Remember this place, Kana-chan?" she says, softly. "It's where you and I first walked when we transferred to the dorms. And I cheered you up when you were feeling a bit homesick."

Kanade nods at the memory. "I remember now. I wasn't really used to this place just yet, but you gave me full encouragement, saying that it might be a little new to me, but I should enjoy it while I can."

Yukino giggles as she kisses her on the cheek. Just then, Kanade's eyes widen as she looks over at both of their hands that were intertwined, the leaves that are continuing to fall and the bridge with the river slowly flowing.

"Yuki-chan!" she says. "I think I got an inspiration!"

Yukino couldn't believe her ears. "Really!? What is it!? What are you gonna draw!?"

The artist just smiles and winks at her. "You'll see and you're going to love it."

The older twin pouts her lips for a second before sighing. "Mou, Kana-chan! Don't keep secrets from me!"

And then, back at the dorms, for over a couple hours, Yukino could see what Kanade is drawing: Two girls during the sunset while the autumn leaves are falling, passionately kissing.

* * *

 **A/N: Since fall is coming, I decided to write about this season and Kanade's hobby. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4**

 **Nightmares**

 **A/N: This is based off of "Hidden Truths" the first chapter. I enjoyed that a lot, so I thought I might go and use that as an inspiration for this one. Enjoy~!**

Kanade is walking in the halls one morning when all of the students are staring at her. Why? Did she do something wrong? As she keeps on walking, all eyes were still on her until one person steps up in front of her. And she seems very familiar.

"Yuripee?" The artist looks at her classmate confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it true about what you said?" Yuriko asks while putting a hand on her hip.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't play with me!" Yuriko shouts as she stomps right in front of the artist. "You love your sister like she's your own girlfriend. And you didn't tell her because why?"

"I . . . I thought she might . . . reject me," Kanade answers truthfully. "I do love her very much. We've done so much and-"

"Freak!" one girl shouts as she pelts Kanade with a crumpled piece of paper. "How could you love your sister _that_ way!?"

"They have the same blood!" another girl says.

"Who loves their own sibling!?"

"It's disgusting and gross!"

"I wouldn't want to be her!"

One by one, Kanade hears horrible things from the girls as she turns towards her sister, the one she loved the most. She is hugging herself as she slightly turns her head towards her younger twin. Her expression is cold and a bit angry, which Kanade did not want to see.

"Y-Yuki-chan," she stutters as she tries to approach her older sister. "Please, let me explain."

"You don't have to," Yuriko says as she puts an arm around Yukino. "She can find another lover other than you!"

Kanade gasps as she sinks to the floor on her knees. She had never, ever heard Yuriko talk like that before, nor she had known about them being a couple. Heavy tears already start to fall freely as she reaches her hand out to her older twin.

"Yuki-chan!" she calls. "YUKI-CHAAAAANNN!"

As soon as the two are out of sight, a crowd of girls gain up on the younger twin, pelting her with crumpled pieces of paper, and school materials, plus some beatings from school bags. Kanade helplessly tries to defend herself, but fails miserably from the awful beating from the school bags.

"Stop it!" Kanade wails. "Please stop it! STOP IT!"

 ****Present, Late That Night****

Yukino's eyes flash open as she feels her sister trembling and having tears fall from her eyes, muttering "Stop it! Please forgive me, Yuki-chan! I'm sorry! I love you!" The tan-haired girl knew right away that Kanade is having a nightmare. She scoots closer and gently takes her hand, which makes the artist stop for a second and open her eyes.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" The younger twin gasps as she sits up.

"Kana-chan," Yukino whispers, sitting up as well while caressing her cheek. "You were having a nightmare. Is everything alright?"

A new batch of tears fall from Kanade's eyes and all she could do is jump into her arms and sobs loudly. The nightmare was so painful that she needed to get out of there. Yukino puts on a comforting smile as she gently strokes her hair to try to calm her down. Whatever Kanade was dreaming, Yukino knew it was bad and was glad that she woke her up in time before it got worse.

Finally, after about 15 minutes, Kanade pulls away for a bit while arms are still wrapped around her by Yukino and feels lips touch her forehead.

"Can you tell me what the nightmare was about?" The older twin whispers.

Kanade sniffles as she presses her head against Yukino's. "I . . . I was getting bullied because they found out about me loving you more than a sister. And Yuripee chewed me out, saying that you should find another lover other than me. I was scared, Yuki-chan. And . . . and after that happened, all the girls began beating me up, calling me all sorts of names while I tried to protect myself." One tear falls from her right eye. "Do you think . . . loving each other like this is wrong, even though we're siblings?"

Yukino shakes her head as she takes both of Kanade's cheeks. "No! It's not wrong! You love me and I love you! Siblings can love each other and we are proof of that! If people got a problem with us like this, then I'll rub it in their faces! No one in the world should ever judge our relationship just because we're siblings who are also girlfriends!"

"Yuki-chan . . ." Kanade couldn't believe what she's hearing from her older twin.

A small smile is then plastered on Yukino's face as she gently kisses her on the forehead once again. "I love you, Kana-chan. Don't you ever forget that. I'm staying right here with you, just like I promised you when we were about to leave middle school. Nothing's going to change."

Kanade wipes the last of her tears and finally smiles at her lover. "You're right. Thank you, Yuki-chan. I feel much better now."

Yukino giggles as she leans in to give her a quick kiss on the lips before hugging me gently. "I love you," she whispers. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

With that, the twins finally go back to sleep and Kanade no longer has any more nightmares. Just a sweet, wonderfu dream about the two of them having a picnic together.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to add Yuripee in there just because I felt like it. And she may be a little OOC, considering the nightmare Kanade had, so forgive me. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	5. My Perfect Sister

**Chapter 5**

 **My Perfect Sister**

Late that night, the twins are sleeping together as always, holding each other's hand. Kanade opens one eye to see her older twin sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. This makes the younger sister smile as well as she gently grips her hand.

"Mm…" Yukino hums softly while shuffling a little. "Kana-chaaaan . . ."

Kanade giggles at her adorableness. "So cute…" she whispers.

Just then, the older twin opens her eyes upon hearing her younger sister say that. "I'm glad you think I'm cute~! You are cute, too, you know?"

"Yes, yes," Kanade says. "You always tell me that."

There is silence after this. Only for a little bit.

"Yuki-chan," Kanade says. "Do you think I'm that cute?"

"Of course!" Yukino says as she scoots closer. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, back when we were kids, in middle school…people always say that you're cute." Kanade says.

"Huh? I don't remember anything like that."

"It's true. You've become a popular girl in school, plus you're at the top on the swimming team. You're just…perfect, Yuki-chan."

Kanade feels her hand being gripped tighter. She looks up at her older sister, who is frowning at her.

"Who says I'm cuter than you?" Yukino says. "Who says that I'm perfect? Kana-chan, nobody's perfect. Heck, you pinch my cheek every time I do a childish thing."

"You think so?"

"Sure!" The older twin kisses her girlfriend's forehead. "But! The only one I think is perfect is you being my girlfriend. That itself is enough for me. We've been together all our life, you know?"

Kanade smiles at her older sister. "Yes. That's true."

"So, please don't compare yourself to me or anyone else," Yukino says as she kisses her on the lips. "Because you're my perfect sister for me. And I'm your perfect sister. We're girlfriends now, so it's okay." She caresses her sister's cheek with a smile. "I love everything about you, Kana-chan. Your hair, slender body, your hobby and even how you kiss me."

"Yuki-chan…"

The tan-haired girl giggles and kisses her on the lips once more. "You are truly the perfect sister for me, Kana-chan. Never forget that."

Kanade nods as she returns the kiss. "I won't, Yuki-chan. I won't ever forget."


	6. Beach Time!

**Chapter 6**

 **Beach Time!**

"Kanade-sempai! Yukino-sempai!" Sakuya cries while running towards them during lunch time. "Guess what I got!"

The twins turn over at the silver haired girl who is holding out two brochures.

"I asked my father to book all three of us to go to Odaiba and rent a hotel and he did~!" Sakuya says happily. "Isn't it awesome!?"

"Yes, but why go there?" Kanade asks.

"Well, since you two are going on spring vacation soon, why not have a little fun?" the silver haired girl says. "Besides, Father said it was okay if I went with you two anyways since he trusts you two."

"You mean, your father knows about us?" Yukino asks.

Sakuya giggles. "Of course, silly! I tell him about you all the time! And he says you two are the nicest girls."

"Oh, well, tell him thanks~!" Yukino says while clasping her hands together.

"I will!" Sakuya then turns to Kanade. "Kanade-sempai…"

"Yes, Saku-chan?"

"Even though you two are going out…" The silver haired girl then jumps to link arms with the younger twin. "I WON'T BACK DOWN JUST TO SPEND MY TIME WITH YOUUUUU~!"

"H-hey!" Kanade says while frantically looking around to see if anyone is noticing this. "A-are you sure you should be doing that here!?"

"Ahhh~!" Sakuya coos while rubbing her head against the artist's chest. "You're chest is so soft~! I can't wait to sleep with you when we get to the hotel. It'll be so much fun~!"

"I'd rather keep my distance from you, thank you," Kanade mumbles.

But Sakuya could barely hear the younger twin's comment as she keeps on ranting about her fantasy. "Oh! I know! When we get to the beach-"

Kanade turns to her girlfriend. "Where are we going to get swimsuits and other beach material? Are we all going unprepared?"

"I don't think we have to worry about it," Yukino says. "Besides, we still have those swimsuits we wore last winter. So, we should be good for now."

"That's true, but…what can we do with her?" Kanade says as she glances down at the silver haired girl who's nose is nearly bleeding from her rants.

"I've got the perfect plan~" Yukino says while winking.

Kanade raises an eyebrow, afraid of what her older sister is thinking, but hoping that it might work just for those two to be together alone.

* * *

The next day, Sakuya leads them to their driver that her father had sent to pick them up. And then, the ride took about an hour and a half for them to get to the hotel near the beach. Kanade and Yukino are amazed about the new surroundings as they look out the window. Lucky for them, they get to sit next to each other for once without Sakuya trying to try and get in-between them. Sakuya sat in the front seat, giving her driver directions on where to go while Kanade and Yukino sit next to each other, with hands touching each other. Even though this trip will be a few days, Kanade couldn't be any happier than being with her beloved girlfriend and older sister. Yukino feels the same way.

When the three girls get to the hotel, after Sakuya tells her driver that they'll be here for three days and when to pick them up. From there, the three check out their room, which is the 14th floor, Room 1424.

As Kanade sighs in relief while putting the bag down, Sakuya is happily twirling around.

"Yay~!" she cheers. "We're finally here! In this hotel! With my two favorite upperclassman, but mostly…" She rushes towards Kanade's chest. "I get to be with my lovely Kanade-sempai~!"

"S-Saku-chan?" Kanade looks over at her girlfriend for help.

Yukino nods as she taps the freshman on the shoulder. "Hey, Sakuya? Um, there's something I need you to do…" She whispers something in Sakuya's ear, making the freshman perk up.

"Yes! I'll do whatever I can!" Sakuya says while saluting. "I'll be back in a pinch!" She dashes out the door with Kanade raising an eyebrow.

"What…did you tell her to do?" she asks.

"Just to go to the store to pick out some beach supplies," Yukino replies. "She probably knows where to go since she told us she's been here before."

Kanade pouts her lips as she slightly turns her head away. "Gee, I bet she'll be back before we are even done packing."

"Not to worry~!" Yuknino says. "Since you're here, I'm sure she'll have a hard time picking out which sunscreen to use that you're comfortable with. I haven't told her that yet."

"That's good." The younger twin turns toward the suitcase. "Well then, shall we-" Before she could finish her sentence, she feels a hand touch her cheek, pulled in close and lips colliding with her older sister's. Kanade did not pull away. She turns and returns the kiss while putting a arm around Yukino's waist and pulls her a bit closer. They pull away for a second to breath before kissing again. Kanade's legs start to go numb as she backs away a little, unaware of the bed behind her.

"Ah!"

Kanade falls on her back on the bed with her legs hanging while staring in shock at her sister, who is on top of her. Yukino wastes no time to kiss her again. The artist closes her eyes while caressing her girlfriend's cheek with their bodies rubbing against each other a little. _Yuki-chan,_ she thinks to herself. _Yuki-chan…it's a bit too intense…_

"Kana-chan…" Yukino whispers, getting a bit deeper into the kiss until she feels her girlfriend flinch and hands gently push her away. "Ah! What's wrong, Kana-chan!?"

"Y-you got a bit…too intense there," Kanade says while trying to catch her breath.

"Aw~!" Yukino groans. "And I thought we were getting to the good part!"

"Which is?"

"You know what I mean~!" The older twin winks at her. It is then that Kanade gets the picture.

"L-let's just unpack our stuff, okay?"

A couple hours pass, the twins are done and Sakuya comes back with the beach supplies. The twins thank her and look over to see what Sakuya bought. Apparently, the bag is quite heavy, in which Kanade is suspicious of and finds about 10 bottles of sunscreen.

"Uhhh…Saku-chan," Kanade says while sweat dropping. "Why are there about 10 bottles in this bag?"`

"Oh! I don't know what kind of sunscreen you like, so I went and bought one of each kind~!" Sakuya says. "Oh! I also bought these!" She holds out three sunglasses and visors. "I thought they might come in handy once we go on the beach tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sakuya~!" Yukino says as she takes the red colored sunglasses. "Wow~! The star-shaped ones are cool~!"

"Aren't they!?" Sakuya says. She puts on another star-shaped pair, only in green color and hands Kanade the same thing, only in yellow color. "I thought all three of us can have the cool glasses. Besides, no girl can be left out without being the coolest girl~!"

Kanade sweat drops again. "That…sounds nice." _I don't know if being cool is right for me, though,_ She thinks to herself.

* * *

The next day, after eating some breakfast at a restaurant next to the lobby, the three girls went back to their room to change into their swimsuits. Kanade is wearing her brown swimsuit, Yukino wearing her light blue colored swimsuit and Sakuya wearing a short purple tank top with a black short skirt.

"Alright~!" Sakuya says while pumping up a fist after grabbing her beach towel. "Let's go!"

Kanade sighs, feeling that it's going to be a boring time with Sakuya around. However, Yukino gently takes her girlfriend's hand and gives her a reassuring smile, probably telling her that they'll get some time to themselves. Kanade smiles back at her, feeling a little better.

With that, the girls exit their room, lock it and head straight to the beach. Yukino is carrying the beach supplies while Kanade is carrying the umbrella Sakuya had also bought yesterday for some shade and Sakuya is just happily leading the way, probably excited to spend time with the artist.

When the girls enter the beach, they find that it's already full of people. Sakuya, Kanade and Yukino stare in awe at the amount of people they see.

"Wow!" Kanade says. "Talk about early bird gets the worm."

"I know," Yukino says. "Where are we supposed to sit?"

Sakuya rubs her chin, thoughtfully. "Hmmm…" She looks around for an opening until she sees it diagonally next to three other girls. "Hey, how about over there? They probably won't mind us sitting there, would they?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Kanade says as she walks ahead.

"H-hey! Wait for me, Kanade-sempai!" Before Sakuya could sprint after her, Yukino runs ahead, making the silver haired girl spin around in circles until she got dizzy and falls flat on her face.

Kanade walks over to see a tall girl with long black hair with two red bows on each side of her head and wearing a red colored two piece swim suit.

"U-um, excuse me," Kanade says to the girl.

"Yes?" the girl turns and smiles at her. The tone in her voice is gentle and kind. "Can I help you?"

"Is it alright if me and my sister lay out our stuff next to you?" Kanade asks while gesturing her hand towards the spot.

"Oh, sure," The girl replies. "Go right ahead."

"Thank you."

The twins walk over and lay the towel on the sand and Kanade opens up the umbrella. After making a few more adjustments, she sits down on the towel and sighs. It might have been a lot of work, but to her, opening up the umbrella and making sure everything is right under this heat is exhausting. But most of all, having Sakuya around to be all over her.

"Kana-chan?" Yukino says while looking at her in concern. "Is something the matter?"

The artist looks up at her girlfriend and shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

Yukino is about to say something when Sakuya runs up to them, panting.

"Hey, girls!" she calls when she catches up to them.

"Hi, Sakuya," Yukino says. "What took you so long?"

The silver haired girl pouts her lips. "You're so mean, Kanade-sempai, Yukino-sempai! You left me out here alone and I had to run all the way up here!"

"I don't think it's bad," Kanade mutters.

"Furthermore!" Sakuya says while pointing at the artist. "You and I need to do some stuff together~! Like how about putting on some sunscreen first? We should never go without it, can we?" She holds up the first bottle, which is the gel kind. She puts a little on her arm and smells it. "Mm~! Smells like daisies!"

"I think I like this better," Yukino picks up another bottle, which smells like strawberries.

"Do I want to smell like fruit?" Kanade asks while frowning.

Yukino pouts her lips. "Aw~! I just want to put it on you and smell you every time I get close to you!"

 _Pinch!_

"Ow, ow, owwww!" Yukino cries in pain. "Okay, okay! I'm sowwy!"

Kanade sighs as she lets go of her sister's cheek and looks over at the waves. She finds herself staring at the wonderful movement of the water and how she and her girlfriend will have a wonderful time in the water. She lets out a soft sigh. Even though she enjoys having Sakuya around, will she get to spend time with Yukino alone?

"Kanade-sempai," Sakuya says while holding up the bottle. "Shall we? You can put it on me first if you want."

"Sakuya," Yukino says while putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think we should let Kana-chan decide what she wants to do."

Sakuya pouts her lips for a second before sighing in defeat. "Oh, alright. I'll go get us some smoothies while you're at it."

While Sakuya skips off to a stand nearby, Yukino walks over and leans forward.

"Something the matter, Kana-chan?" she asks in a gentle tone.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kanade says while waving a hand back and forth. She looks down and picks up another bottle of sunscreen. "Say, what's this supposed to smell like?"

"Cinnamon," Yukino says. "It says it right on the label."

"Then, what about this one?"

"Eucalyptus trees."

"This one?"

"I don't even want to know what that is."

"Really?"

The twins read out the other bottles until they find the last two, which are the smell of roses and girl's perfume. Kanade is holding the roses one while Yukino is holding the smelly perfume. The older twin tosses the perfume sunscreen away and looks over at Kanade, who is still holding the rose flavored sunscreen.

"Do you want me to put that on you?" Yukino asks.

The artist nods. "Only if you let me put it on you, Yuki-chan."

The older twin smiles as she nods happily. "I certainly will~!"

And Yukino did just that. While Kanade lies on her belly on the towel, the older twin does the honors and gently rubs the sunscreen on her. Kanade feels so much more relaxed with her girlfriend around than the hyper Sakuya. Once Yukino is done rubbing sunscreen on her sister's body, it's Kanade's turn. However, once the younger twin opens the bottle, she hears footsteps come toward her and a bit of whimpering. Kanade looks up to see Sakuya holding the smoothies while having small tears in her eyes while pouting her lips.

"You're no fair, Kanade-sempai!" Sakuya whines.

"You've spent enough time with me today as it is," Kanade reasons.

"But still…"

"Look, let's just enjoy having all us together, okay?" Kanade says while smiling at her underclassman. "Besides, you were the one who invited us to come to this wonderful place."

Sakuya smiles back as she nods. "You're right. Let's have a fun time at this beach."

After Sakuya puts on her own sunscreen which is the strawberry flavored one, the girls head for the ocean and have fun splashing each other with water, playing with the beach ball and chatting with each other while resting on the towel under the umbrella. The three had played on the beach until it's close to dusk. The sun is setting with the sky colored orange and is almost gone from behind the ocean. Kanade stares at the wonderful view while sitting on the sand, hugging herself.

"Kana-chan?" Yukino's voice snaps out of the artist's thoughts. "We're about to leave now."

"Just a little longer, Yuki-chan," Kanade says.

Yukino nods as she proceeds to sit next to her girlfriend. "Well, in that case, I'll sit here with you. Sakuya is just packing up our stuff right now and I told her we'll meet her back at our room in a bit."

"Okay."

There is silence for a minute before Yukino speaks up again.

"Did you have fun, Kana-chan?" she asks.

"Yes," the younger twin replies, still staring at the sunset.

The tan-haired girl scoots closer to her. "Is something the matter? You've been acting kind of strangely since we got here."

"Wh-what do you mean? I said I was fine."

Yukino frowns. "Don't try to fool me, Kana-chan. You were looking a little gloomy from time to time, even when Sakuya's around." Then, it hits her. "Don't tell me…were you jealous?"

"J-jealous?" Kanade stutters while blushing. "No way! It's more like…I was kind of upset that she wanted to tag along." She lowers her head while turning away. "I mean, I wanted this to be just the two of us. I thought Saku-chan took us here just for us to be together alone."

 _BONK!_

"Ow!" Kanade cries out in alarm from Yukino's soft karate-chop to the head. "What was that for?"

"You're wrong, Kana-chan," Yukino says. "We've been having fun together all this time. And yes, we've been together for quite some time. But is it really that bad to have Sakuya with us?"

"I-I guess not." Once again, Yukino is right. Why is Kanade always thinking about this type of stuff, even when they are going out? "I love you, Yuki-chan. You're my sister and my girlfriend. I just…want us to have the best time together."

"And we are," Yukino says while gently taking her cheek and kissing her forehead. "We don't always have to spend time alone together just to enjoy it. Sakuya's our friend, too, and we should be grateful that she invited us to this place to have a great time."

Kanade nods. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Yukino says as she rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "At times like this, I'd like to watch the sunset with only you, Kana-chan."

Kanade smiles. "Yuki-chan…"

The twins turn back towards the sunset, which is nearly disappearing behind the ocean.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That's the longest chapter I've had so far! I watched the second extra on Candy Boy, with the girls in swimsuits, which gave me the perfect inspiration to write this one-shot. And many of you are probably wondering: "Why is it always Kanade trying so hard to do things for Yukino? Why not switch it up?" Well, it's going to happen. Just in the later chapters.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	7. A Wonderful Dessert to Remember

**Chapter 7**

 **A Wonderful Dessert to Remember**

One afternoon, the twins are at a restaurant as another dating spot and had just finished their dinner. Kanade rubs her tummy with a smile on her face.

"Mm! That was good!" she says.

"It sure was!" Yukino agrees. "Those noodles were really tasty!" She then looks over at the dessert menu and picks it up. "Oh! Kana-chan! Today, they're giving out a chocolate and vanilla ice cream mountain! We should get it!"

"Huh?" Kanade takes the menu and looks at the picture. The chocolate part is on the bottom and the vanilla part is on the top, making it look like a real mountain with snow on top of it, plus the cherry.

"Oh, wow!" Kanade says. "That's amazing!"

"Mm-hmm! So, let's get one small helping~"

"What? One? Who's going to get it then?"

Yukino ignores her girlfriend's question and calls the waitress over and orders the dessert. Kanade blinks in confusion as to what her girlfriend is planning, but decides to hold onto the questions until later. Just then, she notices Yukino whisper something to the waitress's ear that she can't make out and the waitress nods with a smile and bows. After the waitress leaves, Yukino smiles at her younger sister with a small giggle while the artist just looks at her, confused.

"What's this about, Yuki-chan?"

"You'll see, you'll see~"

The artist raises an eyebrow and then shrugs. Soon after, 10 minutes pass by and the waitress arrives with the chocolate and vanilla ice cream mountain with a candle on top of it.

"There you are," she says as she sets the plate down between them. "Enjoy."

Kanade's eyes widen while staring at the well lit candle in front of her. "Y-Yuki-chan…is this…"

"Yes~!" Yukino says while clasping her hands together. "Today's our birthday! Or did you forget?"

Kanade is so speechless that she couldn't find anything else to say, so she just shakes her head and looks back at the small ice cream mountain.

"I thought I might do something special for the both of us," Yukino says. "As girlfriends and as sisters. It's been a while since both of us celebrated our birthday on our own."

"So that's why you insisted on taking me to this place," Kanade says.

The artist could recall just this morning when Yukino was very energetic and cheerful. She is glad that her older twin is in a happy mood, but when she asked her what's going on, Yukino refused to tell her. Kanade then asked no further until they went out on their date. But Yukino still wouldn't tell her after they got in. It is then that Kanade had finally found out by her older twin that it's their 17th birthday. Happy tears form in the artist's eyes.

"Yuki-chan…" she says as she wipes away the tears. "Thank you so much…for doing this for both of us."

"No problem~!" Yukino says as she grabs a spoon from the plate. "Now, let's blow out this candle and dig in before it melts."

"Who's going to blow it out?" Kanade asks.

"I think you should do it," Yukino says with a smile. "I did it last time we celebrated our birthday. Now it's your turn."

"Thanks, Yuki-chan." With that, the artist blows out the candle, takes it out of the top and sets it down on the plate.

Yukino is the first to scoop a bit of chocolate and vanilla mixed in and holds it out towards her girlfriend. "Here, Kana-chan! Say, 'Ah!'~!"

"E-eh?" Kanade's eyes widen again.

"Come on. Don't be shy. After all, we did this with the chocolate cake that one time. So, I'm letting you do the honors once again."

Kanade nods, smiling as she leans forward and eats the ice cream. Yukino pulls the spoon away from Kanade's mouth as the younger twin closes her eyes at the sweet taste.

"Is it good?" Yukino asks.

Kanade nods as she swallows. "Mm-hmm. Very good."

"I'm glad~!"

Kanade takes her own spoon, scoops up the same amount of ice cream Yukino did with the chocolate and vanilla mixed and holds it out towards Yukino. "Now, let me return the favor."

"Don't mind if I do~!"

Yukino takes a bite of the ice cream and pulls away while closing her eyes as well. "Mm~! It _does_ taste good!"

Kanade giggles. "Thank you so much, Yuki-chan."

"You're very welcome," Yukino says as she gives her a beautiful smile. "And thank you for being my girlfriend."

"This is truly a dessert to remember, Yuki-chan." Kanade gently takes her hand and kisses it, like a man would formally do. "I would never, ever forget this moment."

"Me neither," Yukino says while doing the same thing. "Happy Birthday, Kana-chan."

"Same to you, Yuki-chan. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kana-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? I got this whole "Ice Cream Mountain" thing from "The Rugrats" which I watched way long ago! Hehe~! That came to mind when I was trying to think of something for this chapter, so I went and typed away.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	8. Coming Out

**Chapter 8**

 **Coming Out**

"Aw!" Sakuya groans one day during lunch. "Why won't you take me with!?"

"You went with us last time to Hokkaido, right?" Kanade says as she drinks some of her juice. "So, this time, the two of us are going on our own."

"Oh, fine!" The silver haired freshman pouts her lips as she crosses her arms as she mumbles something that neither Kanade nor Yukino could make out.

"Anyways, we're going back to Hokkaido because we have something important to do," Kanade says while looking down at the ground. "Something…really important."

"Huh? What's wrong, Kanade-sempai?" Sakuya says, leaning down to her level while looking at her in concern. "Is there something wrong at your old home?"

Kanade shakes her head. Yukino wraps an arm around her girlfriend and softly kisses her cheek for comfort.

"Wh-what's going on?" Sakuya asks. "What's got you so down all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's just…" Yukino looks at her younger twin for approval, which Kanade gives her a simple nod. "Kana-chan and I are going to come out to our parents. They're home for the week and we're going back to see them just to do that."

"Wow!" Sakuya says. "I hope it goes well for you two. That sounds like a very serious thing to do."

"It is," Kanade says quietly.

"Kana-chan is a little stressed," Yukino says. "Because she's worried about what Mom and Dad would say about our relationship. So…"

"I see," Sakuya says.

Kanade turns her head away a bit more with her girlfriend looking more worried. What Kanade is fearing the most is her and her older sister being separated just because they happen to be lesbians despite them being siblings. Even though she hasn't heard anyone else be in that situation with their siblings, Kanade somehow could assume this would happen if they tell their parents.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Yukino notices that Kanade is already getting ready for bed since they are leaving tomorrow for Hokkaido, so she decides to do the same. After about 10 minutes and the lights are off, the twins are now in bed, in each other's arms. However, Kanade didn't feel like sleeping just yet. She shifts the bed a bit, making Yukino open her eyes a bit.

"What's the matter, Kana-chan?" Yukino asks. "Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yes," Kanade replies.

There is silence for a bit before the tan-haired girl scoots closer to her girlfriend.

"You know, even if we're coming out to our parents, you shouldn't worry so much," Yukino says.

"Easy for you to say," Kanade says. "Besides, if Shi-chan hasn't mentioned it before, I wouldn't be so stressed."

Yukino's expression softens as she nods in agreement. She thinks back a week earlier when Kanade had the conversation with their little sister.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Yes, we're going back," Kanade said over the phone._

 _"When are you leaving?" Shizuku asked._

 _"Hmm…in about a week."_

 _"That's good. Mom and Dad are getting their break from work that week."_

 _"What!? Really?" Kanade said, shocked about the news._

 _"Don't you know? They get their days off the same as you do. It's Winter Vacation after all."_

 _"I see."_

 _There was a pause while Yukino munched on her treats and listened to Kanade's conversation. Then, she saw her sister's eyes widen, which made her sit up._

 _"So…when are you two going to come out to Mom and Dad?" Shizuku asked all of a sudden._

 _"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kanade asked, gripping the phone a bit tighter._

 _"You two have been hiding your relationship from them for a while," the middle schooler explained. "And they're going to find out even if you try to hide it from theme any longer. So, what I'm suggesting is… to come out to them."_

 ****End of Flashback****

Kanade clenches her fists against the sheets. "Why would Shi-chan even mention something like that? Don't you know how worried I will be if we _do_ come out to Mom and Dad? What if they don't accept our relationship? What if they get real mad and separate us?"

"Kana-chan…" Yukino just stares at her lover while listening to her.

"I don't want that, Yuki-chan!" Kanade cries, looking up at her older twin with tears now falling freely. "I don't want to leave you when we finally have become a couple!"

"I don't want that either, Kana-chan," Yukino whispers. "But…we'll never know until we tell them. That's all I have to say."

The younger twin sniffles as she buries her head against Yukino's chest. "If they ever want to separate us, I'm running away and taking you with. Please, Yuki-chan…I want to be with you forever and we can't end it with them taking me away from you."

Yukino gently hugs her younger sister and closes her eyes. "I'll do whatever I can to be with you, Kana-chan. I can promise you that."

Kanade nods as she lets out soft sobs from Yukino's chest while the older twin gently strokes her hair.

* * *

Finally, the day has arrived and Kanade and Yukino are already on the plane. They sit next to each other, holding each other's hand, assuring one another that everything will be fine once they get to their old home. However, Kanade is still very worried about what would happen if they were to come out to their parents. She stares off into space as her mind creates a fantasy of the results of her and Yukino coming out.

 ****In Kana's Mind****

 _"Mom, Dad," Kanade would say to them. "Yuki-chan and I love each other. We are a couple."_

 _The father would get angry immediately and stand up while throwing up his hands in the air._

 _"What!? Is that what I raised my daughters for!?" he would shout._

 _"I can't believe that two sisters would love each other like that!" the mother agrees. "You two shouldn't' be together! Lesbian relationships aren't normal for this family!"_

 _"B-but…" Kanade tried to explain, but is cut off by a slap from her father._

 _"No buts!" he shouted at her. "You heard what your mother said! This is a forbidden relationship! We can't believe we let you two go to the same school together alone!"_

 _And then, more and more drama comes as the parents argue and argue until the shouting ceases, declaring a divorce because of the twins being lesbians and then the mother taking Kanade away while the father takes Yukino away to be in separate homes._

 ****Reality****

Kanade gasps at the result in her mind and her body shakes uncontrollably while a tear falls off her cheek. Yukino takes notice and gently squeezes her girlfriend's hand tighter. She knows that Kanade is still worried about coming out to her parents and had imagined them being separated and their parents being mad about them being lesbians. Kanade looks up at her older twin after feeling the squeeze on her hand. Yukino gives her an assuring smile, letting her know that she'll be there for her when Kanade reveals their relationship to them. The artist nods and wipes the tear off her face. She vows to herself that she'll be brave and _will_ reveal their relationship to their parents and hope that her fantasy won't become a reality.

When the twins arrive at the house, Shizuku is already at the front door. She beckons both of them inside. From there, the middle schooler leads them towards where their mom and dad are in the living room. Kanade and Yukino step in and greet their parents with a smile. The mother , Natsumi, has long, dark brown hair, like Kanade's and the father, Kei, has short, tan-colored hair like Yukino's.

"Hi, Kanade-chan and Yukino-chan," Natsumi says. "Welcome home!"

"How was school so far, you two?" Kei asks while standing up to beckon them to sit on the couch. "Was it okay?"

"It was fine," Kanade replies as she and her sister sit on the couch next to each other.

Natsumi can tell by the younger twin's voice that something is wrong. "Kanade-chan, is something the matter?"

The father sits up a little. "Is something at school bothering you? Maybe too much studying?"

"N-no," Kanade says quietly. "Actually, it's about… me and Yuki-chan."

Both of the parents exchange looks for a bit and then back at the twins.

"What about you two?" the father asks. "What do you mean by that?"

Kanade is shaking a little of the feeling of being separated, plus her thought of them reacting horribly. However, Yukino quickly takes her younger sister's hand and gives her a reassuring nod.

Putting on a brave face, she faces her parents while gripping onto Yukino's hand. "Mom, Dad. Yuki-chan and I are…we're a couple. We're lesbians."

Both Natsumi and Kei gasp as they hear the confession.

"It's true, Mom and Dad," Yukino steps in. "Kana-chan fell in love with me from the time we were little and she had confessed her feelings to me while we were in bed at our dorm. I was so happy that she did that because I had feelings for her as well. She's always been there for me and so have I. That's why we promised each other that we'll go to the same school together and live in the dorm together. We've worked hard together, cried together, and even supported each other whenever we can. But best of all, we love each other very much. So much that even though we go through hard times, we can always pull through and make each other happy again."

Natsumi and Kei go silent for what seems like minutes. Kanade's determined expression is wearing down quickly, fearing that her fantasy might actually come true.

"Kanade-chan? Yukino-chan?" Natsumi finally speaks up, snapping out of the younger twin's thoughts.

"Y-yes?" the twins say in unison.

"We're proud of you."

Kanade jolts her head up in shock. "Wait, what!?"

Natsumi giggles. "You two are a couple? That's the most beautiful thing we've ever heard."

Kanade couldn't even comprehend what just happened while Yukino giggles.

"How…I mean, you accept our relationship?" Kanade asks.

"Sure we do," Kei says with a smile. "I mean, my two beautiful, grown daughters, getting along so well just so that they can get together as a couple."

"And plus, ever since you two were little," Natsumi adds. "Your father and I see you two play with each other every single day. You two would even get into an argument, but amazingly, those arguments don't last much less than 10 minutes, mostly because you fight over some of the most ridiculous things."

"Like what?" Kanade asks.

"Like how you two wanted to pick out a cute dress and Kanade-chan wanted to have the same thing as Yukino-chan," Natsumi says. "Or you two wanted to pick which cookie is the best over at the bakery one time. But in the end, all those arguments die down and you two enjoy what you have."

Kanade and Yukino exchange looks and smile. Everything that their mother had said is completely true and the twins know it very well.

"So, congratulations on becoming a wonderful couple," Kei says.

"We were wondering when you were going to come out to us," Natsumi says with a wink.

"Y-you already know?" Kanade asks.

"Not exactly," the mother says. "But considering you two get along very well, we can tell that you two could be a couple some day."

Kanade couldn't believe her ears. She's been worried about this for nothing and that's a good thing. From what she thought her parents might react badly to her confession, she received some good results. Yukino smiles at her sister, but then soon fades as she sees some tears from Kanade's eyes.

"Kana-chan!" Yukino cries in alarm. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry!" The younger twin sobs as she wipes her tears. "It's just that…Mom and Dad really accept our relationship. And that makes me really happy!"

Yukino just smiles as she wraps her arms around her sister. "Oh, Kana-chan, you silly girl."

As Kanade continues to cry happy tears while hugging her girlfriend back, Shizuku allows herself to hug her two big sisters as well as the parents. Soon, the whole family is hugging each other with smiles on their faces.

"We love you, Kanade and Yukino," Kei says. "May we wish you two a happy future and we look forward to when you get married. It will be so exciting for two sisters to actually get married."

"Thank you so much, Mom and Dad," Kanade says as she wipes the last of her tears.

"I'm so glad everyone's happy!" Shizuku says.

"Same here~!" Yukino says.

The whole family pulls away as Natsumi walks over to the kitchen. "Well then, let's celebrate Kanade-chan and Yukino-chan's new relationship with a lovely dinner!"

"Yes, please!" The twins say in unison as they both follow their mother over to help out with dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, I wrote this chapter for a reason. First of all, I find it very disappointing that some or most parents don't accept lesbian relationships. I think it's because boy x girl relationships are more "normal" than girl x girl, boy x boy relationships. Also, this is based on my personal life and how my parents reacted when they found out my liking of yuri. Secondly, since Candy Boy is a happy series, I thought I'd make it a happy family as well for the Sakurais. Because why not? Hehe~! Though it's kind of unlikely that they'll accept incest relationships, I thought, "What the heck? I should just let them accept it."**

 **Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	9. Wake Up Kiss

**Chapter 9**

 **Wake Up Kiss**

The next morning at the dorm, amazingly Yukino is the first to wake up. She sits up, rubs her eyes a little and looks over at her lover, who is sleeping soundly. She giggles while putting her hand up to her mouth.

"She's so cute when she's asleep~" she whispers so softly for Kanade to not hear her. "I guess she's going to oversleep as well, isn't she? Well then, I'll have to punish her for that. A little karma won't hurt." She leans in and collides lips with hers. "Chu~!"

Kanade feels her lover kissing her, so she returns the kiss for a bit before opening her eyes. Yukino pulls away and giggles.

"Yuki-chan…" she mumbles.

"Morning, Kana-chan, you sleepyhead~!" she teases.

The younger twin immediately sits up with eyes widened. "Ah! Y-Yuki-chan!"

"Hehe~! You almost overslept, so I had to kiss you to wake you up," Yukino says. "It was easier than I expected~"

"Yuki-chan," Kanade says, softly. Just then, she looks at the time on her phone and her eyes widen once again. "Oh, no! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

Before Kanade could do anything, she feels a hand touch her cheek, pull her into a passionate kiss. The artist couldn't move a muscle as she is taken aback by this sudden surprise attack once again. The two then pull away from the lack of oxygen.

"You know, Yuki-chan," Kanade says. "You can be so unfair sometimes."

Yukino winks at her. "You know me very well, Kana-chan~!"


	10. Her Touch

**Chapter 10**

 **Her Touch**

 **A/N: I apologize for the repetition, but I feel that the twin's bed talks are always fun to write. So, this is probably a "Bed Talk Part 3" or something. I lost count. And this is an M-Rated fic, too, so be warned. Well sort of. Hehe~! Enjoy!**

Kanade wakes up late at night to find herself sleeping next to her beloved, with their hands held like always. Smiling, she gently grips her older sister's hand.

"So soft," she whispers. "Her skin is so soft…"

Knowing her sister, Yukino must by some really good body soap to make her skin so smooth. If only Kanade could touch more of her, though…

"Hehe…oh, Kana-chan is always so perverted, aren't you?" Yukino says with one eye open.

"Y-you heard me!?"

"Of course! I always want to hear you say sweet things about me~!" She scoots closer to her beloved until their bodies almost touch. "If you want to touch more of my skin, I'd be more than willing to-"

"No, it's fine," Kanade says.

Yukino pouts her lips. "Boo! You didn't have to answer that…fast."

"Well, it's just that…I'm not used to doing these kind of things yet," Kanade admits. "Yes, we're girlfriends, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to go that far."

"Oh, Kana-chan." The older twin leans over to kiss her forehead. "You can at least give it a try. I mean, hey, you might enjoy it."

"I don't know…"

"Here." Yukino strips herself from her night clothing, exposing her huge breasts. "Come, have a touch."

"Y-Yuki-chan…what are you…" Kanade is stunned of what her older twin is doing and immediately sits up.

"I'm letting you do the honors of touching my body," Yukino says. Her smile then fades as she does her fake tears act. "Or don't you love me anymore?"

"No, I'm not falling for that one again."

Yukino lets out her fake tears as she buries her head in her hands. "Noooo! Kana-chan doesn't love me anymore! Waaaahhhh!"

"A-alright! Alright! I'll do it!"

The older twin goes back to her cheerful self. "Yay! Kana-chan loves me again~!"

Kanade slowly crawls over and raises her hand to touch one of her breasts. Yukino lets out a soft moan. Hearing Yukino make that sound makes Kanade want to rub it some more. She grabs both of Yukino's breasts and rubs them gently, but quickly.

"Ahh, Kana-chan! That…ah…feels good! Ah!" Yukino moans.

"I'm so glad, Yuki-chan," Kanade leans forward to nip at one of her older twin's breasts, which makes Yukino let out more moans.

Without warning, Yukino feels something rub between her legs, making her flinch. Kanade stops immediately and looks up at her sister.

"I'm so sorry! Was it too hard?" the younger twin asks.

"N-no," Yukino whispers. "That felt…great."

Kanade pulls away a little while. "D-do we have to do this? I mean, this is my first time, too."

Yukino sits up and strokes the top of her lover's hair. "Don't worry, Kana-chan. It may take some time to get used to. Right now, you're enjoying it a little. But next time we do it…" She leans into Kanade's ear. "We're going all the way~!"

"Y-Yuki-chan!?" Kanade cries in alarm.

"Hehehe~! I mean it, Kana-chan! One day, we will become one."

"I-if you say so…" Kanade blushes a she looks at her lover. "But..may I touch your body one last time?"

Yukino spreads her arms out. "As you wish, my love~"

Kanade proceeds to hug her lover and rests her head on Yukino's bare chest. The tan-haired girl smiles as she gently strokes her girlfriend's hair.

"Yuki-chan," Kanade whispers. "Your body is warm, by the way."

"And so is yours, Kana-chan~!"


	11. Ice Skating

**Chapter 11**

 **Ice Skating**

"Come on, Kana-chan!" Yukino says as she twirls around towards the entrance of the ice rink. "It's going to get crowded if we don't hurry!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Kanade says as she tries to keep up with her lover. They had been running for at least 10 minutes from their dorm.

Yukino wanted to go ice skating since it's the winter and decided to take her sister/lover out on a date. Kanade agreed to go…after falling for yet again Yukino's fake crying act. _When will she ever stop doing that?_ the artist thinks to herself.

"Hey, hey, Kana-chan!" Yukino says while whipping out her phone. "Let's take a picture together next to the sign as another memory for our dates."

"Alright."

Kanade steps beside her girlfriend with Yukino holding up her phone to take the selfie. After the picture is taken, the twins look over to see if it's a good photo.

"Wow!" Kanade says. "You did great, Yuki-chan!"

"Thank you so much!"

After putting the phone away, the twins go to the reception desk, rent 2 pairs of skates and sit on the bench to put them on. It took about a good 5 minutes for them to tie them on and carefully walk out to the ice rink where other people are skating. Kanade's legs begin to wobble a little at every step.

"Careful, Kana-chan," Yukino warns.

"I know, Yuki-chan," Kanade says. "It's been a while since we last skated together."  
"Since when we were little?"

"Mm-hmm. Though, I wonder why we stopped."

Yukino looks away for a second, thinking back on when they used to ice skate together. It's _has_ been a while after all. The two slowly began to skate together, holding hands for a bit. Kanade's legs still feel wobbly, even after getting on the ice. Yukino takes notice of this and draws in closer to her, linking arms.

"Y-Yuki-chan!?" Kanade jumps at her lover's sudden action.

"I'm sure you'll keep your balance if we're like this," Yukino says.

Kanade blushes. "R-really?"

"Just try to keep at a slow pace, okay?"

Kanade nods and does what her lover instructed. For her, a nice and slow pace during skating isn't really that bad. In fact, she's quite enjoying it. Yukino takes notice of her lover's smile.

"Having fun, Kana-chan?" she asks.

"Yes," Kanade says. "I'm having fun being with you."

"That's great to hear."

The two continue skating until Kanade skates ahead without thinking and goes backwards a bit while smiling at her. But all of a sudden…

"WAH!" The artist slips and is about to fall when she feels a pair of arms catch her before she hit the ice. "Oh, thanks, Yuki-chan."

"See? I told you," Yukino says while frowning.

"I'm sorry," Kanade says.

The older twin helps her lover get back on her feet. "Let's just skate hand in hand from now on. And _don't_ let go."

The artist nods and grips her hand tightly, but gently. "I won't this time. I promise."

The tan haired girl smiles as the two continue skating around the rink, hand in hand like they did earlier. Slow, peaceful music starts playing as the twins turn towards each other with a smile. They decide to skate towards the wall to make room for other people to skate by them. From there, they take each other's hands and gaze at one another lovingly.

"Why are we stopping?" Yukino asks.

"Just to do this." Without hesitation, the artist puts both of her hands on her lover's cheeks, leans in and kisses her.

Yukino's eyes widen for a bit before wrapping her arms around her younger sister and returns the kiss. This lasts for about a minute before pulling away and Kanade brushes away a strand of Yukino's hair.

"I love you, Yuki-chan," The artist whispers.

"I love you, too, Kana-chan," Yukino whispers back while giving her a quick kiss and pulls away and takes her hand. "Let's continue skating! There's a lot more to do with you!"

"Sure thing, Yuki-chan!"

The tan-haired girl skates ahead of her sister with Kanade gliding along. For the rest of the hour, the twins had a fun time skating, holding each other's hands.


	12. Nurse Yuki-chan!

**Chapter 12**

 **Nurse Yuki-chan!**

The next morning, Kanade wakes up bright and early as always. She sits up and looks over at her lover, who is sleeping soundly.

"Ah, Yuki-chan…" she says to herself. However, before she could finish her sentence… "A-choo!"

This wakes Yukino up from that loud sneeze. "Ah! Are you okay, Kana-chan?"

The younger twin sniffles as she clutches her head. "Mm…I'm fine, Yuki-chan…"

"Then, why do you look all pale and red?"

"Ah! U-um…well…"

"Kana-chan…"

Just then, Yukino crawls close to her lover, gently puts both hands on her shoulders.

"Y-Yuki-chan…!? Wh-what do you think you're-"

Yukino doesn't listen as she leans in closer towards her younger twin. Her face is so close that Kanade's face is bright red. Then, she can feel their foreheads touch, making her face go redder.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuki-chan!?"

"Hmm…yup. You definitely have a fever." She pulls away and sighs. "Geez, you're so careless sometimes."

"Careless!? I had to run from the convenience store to the dorms because it suddenly started pouring."

Yukino pouts her lips. "Don't you check the weather report on your phone every day?"

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting a downpour!"

Both of them sigh, until Yukino hears another sneeze from her younger twin.

"Kana-chan, I'm afraid that you have to stay home and call in sick today," Yukino says sadly.

"You're right," the younger twin immediately takes her cell phone and looks up at her sister before dialing the school's number. "Are you going to be alright going to school by yourself?"

"Don't worry. I can ask the teacher for the homework from homeroom."

"Thanks, Yuki-chan."

Yukino gets herself ready for school while she calls in sick. After about 10 minutes, Yukino is in her uniform and is about to leave when she looks back.

"I'll get some medicine on the way back, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too, Kana-chan."

With that, the older twin is out the door. Kanade looks down at the covers while clutching it with both of her hands. She misses her lover already.

 ****At the Station****

Yukino is waiting by the train station when Sakuya shows up and skips over next to the older twin.

"Huh?" the silver haired girl looks around. "Where's Kanade-sempai?"

Yukino sighs. "Apparently, she is sick today, so she can't come to school today."

"Awwww! And I wanted to snuggle with my Kanade-sempai before we leave like I always do!"

"Sorry, not today." She holds out her phone. "But to make up for it, I'll send more photos of Kana-chan some time later."

This lightens Sakuya's spirit and hugs the older twin. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome…" _This could be a long day,_ Yukino thinks to herself.

 ****At the Dorms****

Kanade is working on some of her sketches that are due next week with her blanket around her while sitting on the chair when her phone goes off. She picks it up and sees that it's from Yukino.

 **"Schools almost over. I'm going to get some medicine right away.**

 **-Yukino"**

Kanade blushes at the text. She can always count on her lover, no matter how childish she can be. She closes her cell phone to look at the time. It's about 2:30 and she decided to start on her sketches since this morning. She had done about 20 of them so far and she's has to have about 30 sketches by next week. She's glad she got a head start on them.

She sighs as she stretches her arms and looks out the window. She wishes her lover would just hurry and get home, so that she can be with her again.

 ****In Town****

Yukino buys some cold medicine and exits out of the store when she notices a clothing store with a pink nurse outfit on sale. She smirks as she scratches her chin in thought. _Hmm…_ she thinks to herself. _I think Kana-chan will get a surprise visit from a nurse instead…_

She goes inside the clothing store while a plan forms in her mind.

 ****An hour later…****

Kanade sleeps in bed, taking a break from doing her sketches. She keeps on glancing at her phone to see if she had received any text from Yukino, but so far, none. She's starting to worry about her sister now. She sits up a little to look at the door, expecting it to open any second. _What's taking her so long?_ she thinks to herself as she lies back down.

Just then, the door opens, which makes the younger twin jolt up.

"Yuki-chan!" she exclaims, wanting to jump into her arms when she comes to a complete halt. "E-eh?"

"Greetings, my patient~!" Yukino coos while holding up a fake needle and winks. She is wearing a sexy pink nurse's outfit with white stockings and pink nurse's hat with a plastic needle as a prop.

"Y-Yuki-chan!?" Kanade stutters while her body is shaking uncontrollably. "Wh-wh-where the heck did you get this…ridiculous outfit!?"

"It's not ridiculous!" Yukino frowns as she sets down the prop. "And I'm not Yukino. For now, address me as Nurse Yukino!"

"S-sorry, Nurse Yuki-chan," Kanade says. "Anyways, why did you come here looking like that?"

"Well, my patient, Kana-chan," Yukino says while sitting down at her chair. "You've caught a cold, so I've decided to take things to the next level when taking care of you~!" She puts a finger up while winking again.

"Like coming here in a nurse outfit!?"

"Mm-hmm! Why else would I come here for~?"

Kanade steps back and sits on the bed. _I-is this for real?_ she thinks to herself. _Wait! Why am I feeling the need to-!? Oh, no! Don't tell me! I can feel blood rushing from my nose! I-it's unlike me to do that in this situation! I need to…hold it in!_

"So, Kanade-san," Yukino says, acting as if a real nurse were doing it. "I hear that you have a cold."

"Y-yes," Kanade answers. "It's just a simple sneeze and coughs."

"I see," Yukino says as she takes a clipboard from the bag and jots random things down on a blank piece of paper. "Alright. Those symptoms are for a minor cold, so I recommend that you take some cold medicine for now." She digs into the bag again and holds out a small bottle. "Here it is." She opens the bottle and takes a plastic spoon to pour a little of it on there. "Say 'Ah!' Kanade-san~!"

"I-I can do it myself," Kanade says.

"Oh, come on!" Yukino giggles. "You're the one who is sick, so I'm taking care of you~!"

"F-fine."

Kanade eats the medicine, which tasted a little bitter in her mouth, but swallows it anyway. Yukino giggles as the younger twin sticks her tongue out in disgust.

"Ugh! That thing's nasty!" Kanade says.

"Well, it's for your own good," Yukino says as she puts the medicine away. She looks over at the younger twin and smiles. "Anything else you want, my patient?"

"No, it's fine," Kanade replies as she climbs into bed. "Thank y-" Before she can finish her sentence, Yukino is already very close towards Kanade's face with a bright smile on her face.

"Hehe~!" she giggles.

"Wh-what do you want?" the artist stutters. "I said I was fine!"

"Oh, are you really fine?" Yukino coos as she crawls closer to her. "I'm your lover after all~!"

 _Great!_ Kanade thinks to herself. _She's back to the old Yuki-chan again! But still…I have to resist the blood rushing in my nose! Oh, my gosh! She's too sexy for me to look at!_

"Kana-chaaaaan~," Yukino says. She takes her lover's cheek and lightly kisses it.

"Y-Yuki-chan…"

"I just want to make you feel better."

"But still…" Kanade looks away while blushing. "Are you sure you should be doing this…while I'm this sick?"

"You don't want to?" Yukino gives her a sad expression with little fake tears in her eyes.

"I mean it, Yuki-chan!" the younger twin says. "If you do this…you'll get sick, too."

Yukino just smiles as she pushes away a strand of her lover's hair. "Silly. It's not so bad catching your cold if you think about it~." She takes both of Kanade's cheeks. "I love you after all."

"Yuki-chan…"

The two lean in and give each other one long heartwarming kiss that lasts for about a minute before pulling away.

"Y-Yuki-chan…"

"I love you, too~!"

The artist pulls her lover close and attempts to kiss her again. Yukino returns it while crawling on the bed with her and the kiss lasts longer than earlier.

 ****The Next Day****

"Yuki-chaaaan…." There is a scary glare from Kanade's eyes.

"Ahahahaha…" The tan haired girl laughs nervously while sitting up from the bed with her face all pale and red while sneezing. "Sorry."

The younger twin takes the thermometer out of her mouth and sighs. "Geez, I told you!"

"I just couldn't help it, Kana-chan. I just missed spending time with you."

"That was just one day, Yuki-chan."

"Still…not one day, I need to spend time with the one I love. If I don't, I won't know what to do with myself."

Kanade blushes. "Yuki-chan…"

"Besides, it's the weekend, so we can spend time together as long as we want~!"

Kanade nods. "You do have a point there…" _I guess she can't help herself,_ Kanade thinks to herself. _She's just the Yuki-chan I love, after all._

"Ka-na-chan~!" Yukino says as she puckers her lips and leans forward, signaling the artist to kiss her.

"Oh, Yuki-chan." Kanade climbs on the bed with her, sits in front of her and kisses her.

* * *

 **A/N: I may not be a great at Romance/Humor fics, but I tried my best. Plus, a picture of an anime girl nurse inspired me to write this chapter. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	13. What Sisters Do For Each Other

**Chapter 13**

 **What Sisters Do For Each Other**

At the train station early the next morning, Kanade groans as she adjusts her rounded glasses. Yukino smiles sheepishly while looking at her sister/lover.

"S-sorry, Kana-chan," Yukino tries to apologize.

"Mou, it's your fault that we had to do 'it' before bed time," Kanade sighs. "I couldn't even sleep for about 2 hours because of that."

"Really? It was _that_ long?"

"Yes! And now, we're in a hurry to get to school and I forgot my contacts again!"

Yukino laughs nervously as the train arrives and the two get on. As Kanade sighs for the second time, Yukino looks over at her lover in worry. She recalls last night and how the two had their love making session and didn't go to sleep until about 1:00 am. She's sure that her sister/lover is mad at her for doing this out of selfishness. However, the older twin couldn't help herself. She loves the artist very much after all. And so does Kanade.

However, Yukino needs to figure out how to make it up to her sister/lover. She rubs her chin in thought as the train ride goes on. Kanade looks at her in concern, but decides not to ask.

* * *

Throughout the school day, Yukino is thinking harder and harder to try to make it up to Kanade after having them oversleep and be late for school. Just then, something pops in her mind and hits her palm with her fist. Kanade looks at her with a confused look. She wanted to ask her sister what's going on, but didn't have the nerve to ask. Pretty soon, school is over and Yukino runs off, letting Kanade know that she'll be back at the dorms. Kanade is still confused about what's going on, but shrugs it off and heads home.

Back at the dorms, Kanade sets the bag aside and sits down on her chair with a sigh. That's her third sigh since this morning.

"Geez, what's with her?" she asks herself.

Since this morning, her sister/lover has been acting a bit strangely, which isn't like her. She just wishes Yukino would tell her what's going on.

 ****Meanwhile****

Yukino comes out of the store with two "super-comfy cushions" in her arms. Plus, she had bought some chocolate pudding for both of them to eat together to make it even better. _Surely, this will get Kana-chan to forgive me!_ she thinks to herself. She giggles to herself as she looks over at the two cushions with a smile. In her mind, it plays a wonderful scene of how she did everything she could to have Kanade forgive her.

 ****In Yukino's Mind****

 _"What's this?" Kanade would ask._

 _"Oh, those are one of the cushions I always buy," Yukino would reply back. "I decided to buy two of them. Plus, look at these~!" She would hold up two pudding cups, which would make Kanade smile._

 _"Oh, Yuki-chan! You're the best sister ever!"_

 _"Aren't I though?"_

 _And then, the two would kiss for a bit and pull away before Kanade says, "I forgive you, Yuki-chan!"_

 ****Reality****

"Hehe~!" Yukino giggles to herself again. She's so sure that this will get Kanade to forgive her for making them oversleep again.

However…

"WAH!"

Yukino trips on an uneven surface and accidentally lets go of the items she's holding. Then, as if it feels like everything is in slow motion, the items fall into a large puddle next to a gutter.

"NOOOO!" Yukino cries while reaching her hand out, even though she knew it was too late. "My presents for Kana-chan!"

It's ruined. Not only did she ruin her chance of give her lover the presents, but she also didn't have enough to buy some more. Now, what will she do?

"Well, I guess I'll just go home and face the music."

She picks up the wet cushions and puts them in the bag she had held. She can put them in the dryer later on, but right now, she has to face her sister. She drags herself all the way to the dorms.

Sunset kicks in as soon as Yukino arrives at the dorms and opens the door to their room.

"Yuki-chan!" Kanade jolts off of her chair and immediately gives her older twin a hug. "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick about you!" She then notices some wet marks on the tan-haired girl's cheeks. "Wait. Why are you crying? Did something terrible happen on the way here?" She looks down at the trembling girl's hand, holding a bag full of wet cushions. "Why are the cushions wet? Did you buy those?"

"Y-yes," Yukino chokes a sob as she wipes some of her tears with her sleeve.

Kanade's eyes widen at the sudden sight of her older twin crying. "Yuki-chan, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Kana-chan!" Yukino sobs. "I'm sorry if I made us oversleep last night and made us 30 minutes late to school because of it! So, I…I tried to do something to make it up to you! But I…I accidentally tripped and your gift just fell into a puddle since it rained hard last night." She takes her hands in her own. "S-so, please, Kana-chan! Please forgive me, even if it didn't come out the way I wanted to!"

Kanade hesitates for a bit before smiling. She tips her lover's chin, leans in and kisses her on the lips. Yukino's eyes widen in surprise as the artist pulls away.

"K-Kana-chan?" she says softly while quickly putting her hand on her lips.

"Idiot," Kanade says. "Why would you go through the trouble just to do that?"

"That's what sisters do for each other," Yukino says. "They try to do everything in their power to make them happy again! And that's what I'm trying to do for you! You're my sister, Kana-chan! I did something so selfish that I thought you'd be mad at me!"

"Yuki-chan…I'm glad that you tried your best to do this for me, but I'm not completely mad at you for making us oversleep and be late for school. You know it happens most of the time, right?"

"I know, but…this time was completely different," Yukino says. "I wanted us to have our love making session before bed time and it came out longer than we expected it to."

"And I enjoyed it," Kanade says as she caresses her cheek. "Yuki-chan, no matter how selfish you can be, you're still my sister and lover. Nothing else about you can change."

"Y-you think so?"

"Sure, thing. That's why I love you, Yuki-chan. So, thank you."

Yukino wipes the last of her tears and smiles. _Thank goodness!_ she thinks to herself.

"By the way, how were you able to afford 2 cushions?"

Yukino gasps as she turns her head away. "W-well, ummm…"

Kanade gives the evil glare and launches her Pinch Attack. "Spill it, Yuki-chan! You borrowed my money without asking again, didn't you?"

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy!"

"I'm not letting go this time! You deserve that one!"

"Have mercy on me, Kana-chaaaaan!"

"Too bad!"


	14. Love to a Whole New Level

**Chapter 14**

 **Love to a Whole New Level**

 **Warning: M-rated Story.**

One beautiful afternoon, Kanade and Yukino are walking towards their dorms as the older twin links arms with her lover.

"I'm so glad we're lovers now," Yukino says happily.

"Me, too, Yuki-chan," Kanade says as she glances up at the beautiful sky. _Wow!_ she thinks to herself. _It's been about 2 months since Yuki-chan and I got together. Time goes by fast, doesn't it?_ She looks over at her older sister and smiles. Yukino smiles back and nuzzles her head against the artist's arm. _She's my sister after all and I love her very much._

"Hey, hey! Kana-chan!"

"Hm?"

"Since we're lovers now, how about we do something completely new?"

The artist stops and looks at her with a confused look. "Something new? Like what exactly?"

Then, an evil smirk comes across the older twin's face as she winks at her. "You'll have to wait until we get to the dorms."

Kanade's eyes widen, knowing completely well what Yukino is going to do. "N-no way! Won't our neighbors hear us!?"

"If we be quiet about it, it might work out."

"But…I don't know."

"Huh? What's wrong, Kana-chan?" Yukino steps over to caress her lover's cheek.

"It's just that…it's my first time and I don't want to do anything that might go too far," Kanade admits.

Yukino giggles as she kisses her sister's forehead. "Kana-chan, it's good to try something new once in a while. Besides, we're lovers, right? Even if it's awkward at first, you might enjoy it soon after."

Kanade blushes bright red at Yukino's words. It wouldn't hurt to try it just a little, right? "O-okay."

"Yay~!" The older twin cheers as she hugs her lover happily before quickly pulling away. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Kanade nods as she follows her sister to the dorms as fast as possible.

* * *

Once they're in their dorm room, Yukino immediately shuts the door and wraps her arms around Kanade.

"Shall we begin?" the older twin asks.

"S-sure."

"Let's do it."

Without hesitation, Yukino presses her lips against Kanade's. The artists returns the kiss while she wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her a closer so that both of their bodies touch. Kanade's legs feel weak and wobbles backwards towards the bunk and purposely falls on her back as Yukino deepens the kiss. A soft moan comes from Kanade, making Yukino want to do some more to her. She inserts her tongue inside Kanade's and a few more moans come from the younger twin, only a bit louder this time.

"Y-Yuki-chan…" The artist says softly as she pulls away to catch her breath, but Yukino immediately goes into the kissing again. She didn't want to stop.

A few more moans come from Kanade and a little from Yukino as the twins move about while kissing passionately. _Yuki-chan…_ Kanade thinks to herself. _Yuki-chan's kiss…so soft and powerful. I feel as if my mind has gone blank now. I can barely move now. My body feels so hot, too…_

Yukino pulls away from the kiss, leaving off a bit of saliva trailing off from their mouths. She licks her lips in satisfaction as she faces her younger twin.

"Kana-chan," she says, softly. "Ready to go to the main event?"

"Main event?"

"You know what I mean~"

Yukino's smirk tells the artist exactly what she's about to do. Nodding slowly, Yukino strips Kanade's blazer, revealing a brown colored bra. She admires it just for a second before taking it off, leaving only Kanade's small breasts.

"Y-Yuki-chan…" the artist stutters.

"It's okay," Yukino assures her while taking off her own blazer. "This is what lovers do, after all."

She presses her body against the younger twin's and nips at one of Kanade's breasts.

"Ah! Yuki-chan…not so….h-hard…Nnn!"

"Hehe! Kana-chan's breasts are so soft and warm~!"

"Ahhhnnn~! Yuki-chan…ahhhh….Ah!"

Yukino continues to nip at both of Kanade's breasts. She then lowers her other hand down under her sister's skirt, pulling off her boxers a little to dig her fingers inside Kanade's vagina.

"AH! Y-Yuki-chan!?"

"It's okay, Kana-chan," Yukino whispers as she gives a little blow to the ear, making Kanade quiver. "We're taking it a step further, remember?"

"B-but if you do that…I'll..nnn~!"

"Hehe! You're starting to enjoy it already, don't you, Kana-chaaan~?"

"Th-that's not it…Ah!"

Yukino's fingers continue to rub under Kanade's skirt until her fingers start to get wet. The younger twin moans louder as she arches her back from the intense fingering."Wow, Kana-chan~! You're getting wetter and wetter by the second! I'm very impressed~!"

"Yuki-chan….ahhh….please! It hurts….it hurts!"

Yukino rubs her sister's breasts once more. _Yuki-chan is intense!_ she thinks to herself. _She's getting super intense now! I don't think I'm gonna hold back any longer!_

"It's about time, Kana-chan. Please…cum for me."

"I don't wanna…AHHH!"

The older twin rubs Kanade's insides faster and faster. Kanade winces at the intense fingering while Yukino kisses from her neck to both of her breasts.

"Y-Yuki-chan…if you do it that hard…ahh…ahhhh…ahhh! Oh, no! I'm gonna cum, Yuki-chan! YUKI-CHAAAAAANNNN!"

And just like that, Kanade's orgasms explode from her womanhood while letting out a scream of pleasure. Yukino slowly, but gently releases her fingers from Kanade's insides and starts to lick them off. The artist is lying on the bed, panting hard from this experience. After about a few minutes, Yukino lies on the bed with her, taking her lover's hands and faces her.

"Wasn't it fun, Kana-chan?" she asks with a happy smile.

Kanade turns her head towards her lover and smiles back. "Yes, Yuki-chan. It was fun."

The older twin giggles as she wraps an arm around her, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. "Next time we do this, we'll do it a bit longer than last time. Sound good?"

Kanade nods. "Yes. Next time."

* * *

 **A/N: I think I'm getting a little used to writing lemon fics, but let me know what you think. Sorry this is short. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. :)**


	15. Reasons for Loving My Sister

**Chapter 15**

 **Reasons for Loving My Sister**

 **A/N: This is "Bed Talk Part 4" everyone. And this is taken from Sonic2978's "Romance of Shana and Yuji" chapter. Enjoy~!**

Late that night, Yukino couldn't sleep. She's too preoccupied from staring at her younger twin, who is sleeping soundly. She puts on a gentle smile as she grips onto her lover's hand a bit tighter and pulls closer to her.

"Kana-chan…" she whispers.

Kanade mumbles something as she shuffles a little.

"Kana-chan, are you awake?" Yukino asks again.

"Mmmm…" Kanade slowly opens her eyes. "Yuki-chan? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing~!" The older twin coos as she scoots even closer to her lover with their bodies almost touching each other. "I just want to say, 'I love you'."

"Mm. I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

There is silence for a few minutes before Yukino opens her eyes again. "Say, Kana-chan."

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you this for a while: why do you love me? Why do you choose me as your lover and not anyone else?"

Kanade blushes. "That's…a really good question."

"I'm sure there's a wonderful reason why you love me that much~"

Kanade closes her eyes for a second as she thinks about it. Then, she opens her eyes, smiling at her older twin as she grips onto her hand.

"Well, you're pretty and cute," Kanade says. "That's one reason. But…the main reason why I love you is…your personality. You can be childish at times, but you're also caring and kind to everyone around you, including me. You're always the one who stood by my side, supported me and even comforted me whenever I felt the need to cry. You're also the only one that I could sleep with at night ever since we were little. And we're still doing it today. I feel…much more relaxed when I sleep with you. So…that's the reason why I fell in love with you in the first place."

Yukino smiles as she kisses her sister on the lips. "That is SO sweet of you, Kana-chan~!"

After the tan-haired girl pulls away, Kanade decides to pop the question. "So, I want to ask you something: Why do YOU love me? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Mmm…well, I told you when you confessed, didn't I? I loved you all along, the same as you did. I just wanted to wait for you to say it first since you looked like you were trying to hide it from me. And as for the reason for loving you: I think it's because you're very cute and easy to play around with."

"Huh?" Kanade raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're easy to tease and trick," Yukino specifies. "And I love you because you're in love with me. I couldn't be any happier than having my own little sister be in love with me."

"Yuki-chan…"

"Both of us are a perfect couple," Yukino continues as she grips onto Kanade's. "We love each other so much that we promised each other to follow one another wherever we go. Remember during middle school?"

"Yes," Kanade says. "You told me directly that you'll follow me. And I was happy about that."

"I love you very much, Kana-chan," Yukino whispers. "Thank you…for loving me."

Kanade smiles as she quickly kisses her lover on the lips. "Same here, Yuki-chan. Same here."


	16. Meeting a New Friend

**Chapter 16**

 **Meeting a New Friend**

On one beautiful day, Kanade and Yukino are at the park, sitting on the grass while resting their heads against each other with smiles on their faces. It's another one of their dates that turned out great. They went to the movies together, had a meal and now just relaxing in the park to end their date. Kanade looks up at the beautiful sky.

"It sure is a wonderful day to go on this date, hm?" she says as she looks over at her older twin.

"Yes, it is~!" Yukino says as she kisses her lover on the cheek passionately. "I'm glad to be on this date with you, Kana-chan~! It was really fun!"

"Same here," Kanade says, kissing her lover back.

"Oh, my~!" A gentle voice coos. "Now aren't you just a cute couple?"

The twins jolt back and turn towards a girl with black hair with two bows tied on both sides. Kanade's eyes widen in shock at the familiar figure.

"H-hey, I think I know you," she says.

The raven haired girl giggles. "And I know you, too. Ever since we first saw each other at the beach one time in Odaiba."

Kanade gasps and stands up immediately. "That's it! You're that girl!"

"Kana-chan?" Yukino says, standing up as well. She links arms with her as she looks at her with a cute, confused expression. "You know this girl?"

"Well, not exactly," Kanade says. "I was trying to pick a spot to set our beach stuff when I kindly asked her to move a little. She then did what I asked. Though, we never talked to each other after that."

"Oh, I see."

The raven-haired girl giggles. "I never got to introduce myself. My name is Chikaru Minamoto. What are yours?"

"I'm Kanade Sakurai," the artist replies. "And this is my older twin sister, Yukino."

"It's nice to meet you, Chikaru-san," Yukino says with a bow.

"Oh, please, call me Chikaru," the raven-haired girl says. "You two are nice people anyway."

"Ah, okay," Kanade says. "Nice to meet you, Chikaru."

"Now, that's better~!" Chikaru giggles. "Hey, since we're here, why don't we have a seat on this bench and talk for a while?"

Yukino looks over at a long, black bench and nods. "That's a good idea."

The three girls walk over and sit on the bench with the twins sitting next to each other and Chikaru sitting next to Yukino. They chatted for a few minutes and learned about Chikaru's background. She used to attend St. Lulim Girls' Academy at Astraea Hill, but graduated due to her being in her third year. She then went into fashion designing as her career since designing costumes was her passion. She had been doing this for quite a while now and many people like it.

Then, Chikaru decides to pop a question. "So, how did you two get together?"

Kanade thinks about it for a moment until she speaks up. "Well, it was during the night when Yuki-chan and I are asleep. I woke up suddenly and just decided to tell her how I felt, despite fearing about how she feels about me after that. Then, she immediately accepted my feelings by kissing me and explained that she had loved me all this time, but waited for me to confess first." The younger twin turns towards her sister with a smile. "I'm glad both of us became a couple. She's the only one I love and I couldn't have asked for more. She's very caring and supportive of me and even we comfort each other if either one of us are sad. I love my sister very much."

Yukino smiles as she leans in to kiss her cheek, making the younger twin blush and Chikaru giggle at Kanade's reaction.

"That's really sweet of you to say that," Chikaru says. "You two are just perfect for each other."

"Of course we are~!" Yukino says. "We're sisters who love each other very much!"

"And that's a good thing," Chikaru says. "Two twin sisters that get along so well just to fall in love with one another. I admire that about you two."

"Really?" Kanade asks.

"Mm-hmm~!" the raven-haired girl says. "Not everyone can take sisterly love so seriously. But me, however, am super impressed on how you two got together like this. So, I offer you two a sincere congratulations."

"Thank you so much!" Kanade says. "That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to us!"

"You're welcome," Chikaru says as she takes a look at her watch. "Oh! My break is almost over. Time to head to the shop again." She stands up from the bench as well as the twins. "It's nice meeting you two. I hope we get to see each other again."

"Same here," Kanade says. "It's great meeting you."

Chikaru giggles. "Now you two keep on loving each other~! You two have a bright future ahead of you."

"We will," Yukino says as she links arms with her sister. "Thanks so much!"

Chikaru nods as she walks off with a wave. The twins wave back at the raven haired girl. When she's out of sight, the twins turn towards each other, with Yukino putting her hands on her lover's chest and stares at her lovingly.

"She's such a nice person," Yukino says.

"She certainly is," Kanade agrees as she kisses her forehead.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Chikaru again."

"Same here, Yuki-chan."

On that very beautiful day, the twins had met a new friend and hope to see her once again someday.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to add in Chikaru just because I like her character. And Major Mike Powell III, you nailed it when you guessed the cameo girl back in Chapter 6. So, here she is again!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. :)**


	17. Panties Worn for the First Time

**Chapter 17**

 **Panties Worn for the First Time**

At the train station one morning, Kanade and Yukino wait for the train, holding hands as usual. Yukino can't help but take a look down Kanade's skirt and furrows her eyebrows.

"Hm?" Kanade says. "What is it?" She looks at where her sister is looking and immediately pulls away, covering her skirt with her hands. "Y-Yuki-chan! People are here! You had the time to look at my boxers earlier, right?"

Yukino shakes her head. "That's not the problem," She rubs her chin in thought. "Actually, I've been wondering for a while now: how come you've stopped wearing panties? It's been that way ever since middle school."

Kanade blushes and looks around to see if anyone heard her. "I-is this a good time to ask that silly question?"

"But I'm curious," Yukino says as she steps closer to her lover. "Why DON'T you wear panties anymore~?"

"I-isn't that obvious?"

"Ohhhh~?" The older twin leans closer to her lover this time, making the younger one blush even more. "Tell me, Kana-chaaaan~!"

"Ah! The train is here! We better get going!" In an instant, Kanade enters the train right away with Yukino following close behind.

Kanade sighs heavily as more and more people enter the train. Pretty soon, the train leaves with the twins standing next to each other. Yukino comes closer and links arms with her younger twin.

"Say, Kana-chan," she whispers in her ear. "After school, let's go shopping to the clothing store."

"For what?"

Yukino winks at her. "You'll see~!"

Kanade sweat drops as she begins to realize what her older twin might do after school. _This is going to be a long day…_ she thinks to herself.

 ****At the mall****

"Aaaaannnnd we're here~!" Yukino chimes as she twirls around happily at the entrance.

Kanade sighs for the second time. "Why do I have to go there just to get some panties?"

"Because a young lady like you should!" Yukino says while pointing a finger. "Besides, it's boring when I see you wear boxers all the time."

"And why is it boring?" Kanade just wanted to turn around and go home.

Yukino just takes her girlfriend's hand and gently drags her into the mall. They make their way into the clothing store. The first thing the older twin does is go to the women's section, where there are some bras and panties and picks out a few of them, like pink, purple and brown.

"To the changing room~!" Yukino shouts as she points to the direction of the fitting rooms.

"Y-Yuki-chan…WAH!" The younger twin gets pulled from her older sibling into the fitting room.

They enter the very end of the room, picking the last stall, which has a big door and more space. Yukino immediately shuts the door and holds up some brown panties and comes closer to her sister.

"It's time, Kana-chan~!"

"W-w-wait, Yuki-chan! I-I changed my mind!"

"It's too late. You _have_ to get used to them, you know?"

"N-No! I really have a problem with them!"

"Why?" Yukino raises an eyebrow.

"You know why! I don't want any perverts around looking under my skirt, even at the train station! Especially…especially…" Kanade is trembling in fear. "Saku-chan…"

Yukino comes closer and nuzzles her body against hers. "Kana-chan," she whispers. "It's okay. I can be your pervert, remember? I'm yours and only yours. I can look and even smell your panties whenever I want to. Because I'm your lover~"

"Y-Yuki-chan…"

Then, as quick as a flash, Yukino strips down Kanade's skirt and immediately puts on the brown panties, making the younger twin squeak.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuki-chan!" she stutters while trembling. "You're so unfair!"

"I am, aren't I~?" Yukino steps back after helping her stand up and look in the mirror. "Hmm…those brown ones are nice…but I don't think it's right for you."

"Huh?"

"Time for the purple ones~!"

"No, wait!"

The older twin immediately puts the purple panties on the younger twin and Kanade looks in the mirror once again. Yukino rubs her chin in thought and shakes her head.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Last one!"

After putting that on, Kanade steps in front of the mirror one last time. Yukino's eyes sparkle with glee and tries to resist a nosebleed.

"Wh-what do you think?" Kanade says quietly.

"It's….IT'S SO CUTE!" The older twin hugs her lover tightly. "OH, KANA-CHAN! IT'S THE PERFECT FIT! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!"

"Y-Yuki-chan…you're suffocating me…!"

Yukino pulls away and giggles. "Hehe~! Sorry. I got carried away!"

After Kanade catches her breath, she glances at her pink panties before turning back towards her girlfriend.

"D-do you really thing these suit me?" she asks in a quiet voice, still embarrassed of even wearing them.

"Yes," Yukino replies as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "You look great in them. And they're only for me to look at. Not anyone else~"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Kanade says.

"Anyways let's buy it~! It's been decided by me after all~!"

"Who said you get to decide?" For Kanade, she wanted to buy it as well, just for her girlfriend's sake. But…will it be alright for her to actually wear it in public?

"Come on, Kana-chan~! For me?"

Kanade stares at her older twin's puppy dog eyes. No one, not even the younger twin, can resist those eyes.

"O-okay… I'll buy them. But…let's buy one for you, too," The artist says as she turns to her girlfriend with a blush on her face.

Yukino brightens and hugs her tightly again. "Oh, thank you, Kana-chan~! Thank you!"

Kanade gives a small smile as she returns the hug. _Well…maybe wearing these is worth a try,_ she thinks to herself.

The next morning, Kanade wakes up to notice that her older sister is gone for some reason. _Wow,_ she thinks to herself. _This is the first time she's ever been up this early._

"Yuki-chan," she says as she sits up from the bed. "Yuki-chan, where are you? I'm glad you got up…so…early…" She opens the closet door to find her older twin wearing Kanade's own panties over her head.

Yukino sweat drops as she laughs nervously and immediately takes them off. "Oh, K-Kana-chan! What a surprise! D-don't worry! I was just, uhhh…warming them up for you! Yes, that's it! Your panties were kind of cold so…" When she realizes that Kanade isn't buying it, she swallows hard. "Uh-oh…"

"Darn right, 'Uh-oh'. Come here!"

Before Yukino could react, Kanade swipes the panties off of her head and pinches her with her other hand.

"You wanted to buy those panties just so that you can use them as an accessory!?"

"They feel so good, though!"

"I can't believe you! I'm never going to the store ever again!"

"P-please Kana-chan! Not on the cheeks again!"

"This is for your own good!"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, my goodness! I feel like a huge pervert just from writing this! (drops to her knees with her long jet black hair hiding her blushing face) B-but I couldn't get it out of my head, so I just typed away.**

 **A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	18. Morning Snuggles

**Chapter 18**

 **Morning Snuggles**

 **A/N: Sorry for the super, super late update. Having major writer's block and I know it's been two months since I wrote this. So, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story~! ;)**

Kanade wakes up from the sun's rays shining upon her. Her eyes slowly open and the first thing she sees is her beloved Yukino, holding her hand like usual and sleeping peacefully. She blushes as a small smile appears on her face. _Yuki-chan is so cute when she sleeps_ , she thinks to herself. Yukino moans as she shuffles for a bit and scoots closer to her lover. The younger twin blushes from this and gently squeezes her hand tighter. She did not want to get up just yet. All she wants to do is just remain in bed with her girlfriend for just a bit longer.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kanade blindly searches for her phone to turn off her alarm. When she does, she puts it back down and starts to get up. However, she feels a tight grip on her hand and notices a pout in Yukino's face, even though her eyes are still closed.

"Noooo," she whines. "Stay with me pleeeeaase~!"

Kanade giggles. "If we don't get up soon, we'll be late for school."

"Noooo~! I want to stay!"

"Yuki-chaaaaan…."

It is then that the older twin opens her eyes and gives her a desperate look, followed by small tears on her eyes.

"Y-you don't want to?"

"D-don't give me that look!"

"Kana-chan…"

Kanade stares at the puppy dog eyes her girlfriend is giving her. The longer she stares at her, the more Kanade is letting up. How can anyone, repeat _anyone_ , say no to that adorable face of Yukino's?

"Alright, fine," Kanade finally says. "But you're going to regret it later. I'm not responsible for this mess."

"YAAAAY! I LOVE YOU, KANA-CHAN!" The older twin wraps her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her so close that their bodies touch.

"O-okay, Yuki-chan!" Kanade says as she tries to push her away. "That's enough!"

Yukino relaxes and rubs her body against hers, plus her bare feet touching her girlfriend's legs. "Ahhhh, so nice and warm~!"

"I told you many times to wear socks," Kanade scolds.

"No, I don't want to," Yukino whines. "I love your feet. They are very nice and comfortable."

The younger twin sighs. _What am I ever going to do with her?_ she thinks to herself. She can't help but smile either. This is what she loves about her sister and will always have.

"I love you, Yuki-chan," she whispers as she kisses her forehead.

"I love you, too, Kana-chan," Yukino whispers back.


	19. Accept It!

**Chapter 19**

 **Accept it!**

Yukino comes by her locker this morning when she notices an envelope drop down at her feet. She raises an eyebrow, leans down and picks it up. It's not signed, but it has a heart sticker on it. She opens it and it reads:

"Sakurai-san, meet me at the bridge of the school outside after school. I want to talk to you."

Yukino is even more confused. "I wonder who would send me a love letter. I already have a girlfriend."

"Yuki-chan?" Kanade calls as she walks over toward her.

The older twin quickly puts the note back in the locker and turns toward her smiling.

"Ready to go?" Kanade asks.

"Yes, I'm ready," Yukino replies. "Let's go."

When the twins start walking, Kanade starts to nice her girlfriend spacing out for some reason.

"Yuki-chan? Are you feeling okay?" she asks.

The older twin snaps out of it and waves her hand back and forth. "N-no I'm fine!" Even though she says she's alright, Kanade can tell that something is wrong. However, the younger twin decides to not ask any further and keeps on walking.

As for Yukino, she couldn't stop stop thinking about that love letter that someone had sent her. That person didn't have their name on it, which made her even more curious and slightly scared of what that person might want. This goes on for most of the school day, even when she and her sister are eating lunch. Kanade had kept asking her if she's really okay and Yukino told her that she's fine over and over. It is then that Kanade is starting to get very suspicious of her sister.

* * *

When the school day is finally over, Yukino tells Kanade that she'll be heading over to her swim club. Kanade nods and waves, telling her that she'll be waiting for her by the school entrance. However, as Kanade leaves, Yukino clutches her fist on her chest. She had lied through her teeth, knowing that swim club is cancelled for today just so that she could meet this mystery person and get this over with. She goes over towards the bridge that person said to meet and waits there for several minutes.

"Thanks for waiting, Sakurai-san," a voice says from behind her.

Yukino swiftly turns towards a girl with red curly hair shaped like drills and green eyes.

"Were you the one who sent the letter?" Yukino asks.

"Yes," the girl replies. "My name is Saya Yamabuki and I've been long admiring you for quite some time now."

"You were?"

"Yep. I heard that you're beautiful, cute and excel on the swimming team. For a while, I've been in love with you, but wasn't brave enough to confess to you. But that's all in the past." She walks over to the older twin and tips her chin. "So, please, Sakurai-san. Go out with me."

Yukino slaps away her hand. "No way. I already have a girlfriend. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is."

"Ah, you mean your little sister, Kanade-san?

"How do you know about her?" Yukino asks.

"I've seen her work. Plus that, you two are in a relationship, which I think is pretty stupid."

"And why would you think that?" Yukino is starting to get very irritated by Saya's attitude.

"Are you blind?" Saya scoffs. "She's your _sister_. Most relationships don't involve incest, including sisters. That's just…absurd and disgusting. I suggest you break up with her."

Yukino glares at her. "Now look here, Saya. _You_ may think it's disgusting, but to me, I think it's okay. I love Kana-chan! I love her so much that we'll never be apart! What concerns me and Kana-chan's relationship is none of your business! I suggest you find some other girl or guy to be with. This is insane."

She turns to walk away, but a hand grabs her wrist.

"Let go," Yukino says, sternly.

"You should know that I don't give up that easily," Saya says with an evil smile on her face. "I still can't believe that you would be dating that stupid artist. Kanade-san is just…not your type. She's not as popular as you, all she does is just sit on her butt and draw, and she's just…she's just not your type."

Yukino has enough. She can't stand this girl insulting her sister like that. She forcefully pulls her hand away, making the girl let go and slaps her hard.

"What was that for, you witch!?" Saya shouts.

"For insulting Kana-chan!" Yukino shoots back. "And our relationship! You don't call the shots here, you got that!? Kana-chan and I love each other and we're okay with doing that, even if we are sisters! So, accept it!"

With that, she walks away with Saya staring at her.

* * *

Kanade is standing by the front entrance of the school just as promised. But when she turns and sees her sister coming toward her, she notices a sad look on her face. She walks up to her sister and wraps her arms around her as Yukino cries in her chest.

"Hey, hey," she says gently. "What's the matter?"

"I…I…Kana-chan…I'm so sorry…" Yukino sobs.

"Huh?"

"I lied…"

"Eh? About what?"

"I told you that my club meeting is today, but really it was canceled. This morning, I found this love letter that told me to meet this person at the bridge. And then, this girl named Saya Yamabuki told me she loved me and wanted me to break up with you."

"She what!?" Kanade gasps.

"Then, she talked badly about us and our relationship," Yukino continues. "I couldn't believe she would tell me that our relationship is disgusting and you're not my type. I was so angry that I slapped her and ran away." She buries her head in her girlfriend's chest again. "I'm not sure if she had learned her lesson or not."

Kanade tips her chin and wipes her tears away with her thumb. "Well, if we ever see that girl again, we'll give her a piece of our mind. No one, I mean _no one_ , should ever judge our relationship that way."

Yukino nods in agreement and rests her head on her girlfriend's chest. "Let's go home, Kana-chan."

"Yeah…"

* * *

By the next day, Kanade and Yukino are eating lunch outside like they always do when hear some footsteps coming toward them. There stands Saya and her group of friends. Kanade immediately sets down her lunch and stands up.

"Well, well," Saya says. "If it isn't the dumb couple that is the twin sisters."

"Shut up," Kanade says in a cold voice. "Yuki-chan told me what you said to her yesterday and you have no right to say that about us."

"Why not?" Saya scoffs as she flips her hair. "Sisterly relationships is SO unusual and SO disgusting."

"You two should break up while you still can," one of her friends say.

"We don't want to spread nasty rumors about you two, right?" another girl says.

Kanade freezes, thinking about how it will turn out if they actually did. Yukino looks up at her sister with a worried expression. She is clearly no match for these girls alone, so she stands up as well and links her arms around Kanade's.

Saya glares at them. "What do you think you're doing!? Do you _want_ to be teased and bullied by all the girls at this school? I mean, look at you two! You're sisters, yet you are girlfriends. They don't end very well, you know."

"I don't care," Yukino says. "I know that we'll protect each other no matter what happens. Like I said, it's none of your business. So, please, just leave us alone."

Saya and the girls exchange looks. The red-haired girl just turns away.

"Hmph! Fine! If you girls want to be like that, I don't care," she says. "You two aren't worth my time. Let's go girls."

With that, Saya and her friends walk away. Kanade and Yukino sigh in relief, happy that they are done with this horrible conversation and they can move on. But…not quite yet. Kanade can hear her sister quietly sobbing behind her.

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan?" she asks as she turns toward her.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Kana-chan…" Yukino whispers.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"If I had ignored that note, then…things like this wouldn't have happened…" The older twin feels lips come in contact with hers and pull away a second later.

The artist caresses her cheek while giving her girlfriend a gentle smile. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Yuki-chan. You were brave enough to stand up to this girl when she insulted me and our relationship. And in return, I did the same. Don't worry about her anymore. We're not going to let something like this stop us from being together. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters right now."

Yukino nods and kisses her on the cheek. "You're right. I love you, Kana-chan."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

Both of them intertwine hands and press their foreheads together as a light breeze blows past them, making their hair sway. The sisters know in their hearts that they will always protect each other if anyone tries to harm them in any way. Because their love for each other is very powerful.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, let me just say for the record that things like this happens. It just happens. Some people don't like lesbian relationships and try to take it out on them to bully or tease them.**

 **And also, just so you know, if you've read through these one-shots, some chapters are going to be serious ones, others are fluffy, silly and…just how this series should be: happy, fun to read and enjoyable.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	20. Sakurai Story Time 1: Bad Habits

**Chapter 20**

 **Sakurai Story Time #1: My Big Sister's Bad Habits**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the very late update. So for this one, I decided to write a script like story where the sisters themselves tell a story. I thought I'd try something new here inspired by some Youtube videos I watched. And there may be one or two story time chapters depending on what ideas I have and then the next chapter will go back to the original one-shot collection.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Kanade and Yukino: **IT'S THE SAKURAI TWINS' STORY TIME CORNER~!**

Kanade: (sighs) Yuki-chan…

Yukino: What is it, Kana-chan? It's our first time doing a story time corner to our readers~!

Kanade: But I feel a little nervous, though… I have never done something like this before.

Yukino: How about a kiss on the cheek to make it all go away~?

Kanade: W-wait, Yuki-chan…!

 ***chu~!***

Yukino: Now then, let's get started, shall we?

Kanade: Geez…Alright then. How about I start off by telling everyone about your bad habits?

Yukino: (sweat drops) W-why did you choose that topic? Can we do something else?

Kanade: Nope! Too bad!

Yukino: Kana-chan!

Kanade: Ahem! So, as you all may know, my twin sister, Yuki-chan, is my lover. But there are times when she gets into some serious bad habits. Like this one time, she always borrows my money to buy some sweets or that soft, super comfy cushion, right?

Yukino: I had spent all of my own money buying that last one, which got ruined by me.

Kanade: Yuki-chan wanted to borrow my money from ruing that last cushion because she wanted to test if the egg wouldn't really break if dropped on the cushion.

Yukino: So, I tried convincing Kana-chan to borrow some money. She rejected my request right away.

Kanade: I was NOT going to let her borrow more of my money anymore since she was doing this for the past few weeks. So, I refused to give them to her.

Yukino: So, I tried another approach. I tried offering her some sweets, but she still wasn't moved. And then, I did the final approach. And this was something even Kana-chan can't say "No" to~!

Kanade: She gave me "the look".

Yukino: I gave her the puppy dog eyes and stared at her with all the sadness I've got in me to convince my sister.

Kanade: I still don't know how she gets away with stuff like that, but after a good 30 seconds or more, I finally gave in.

Yukino: It works _every_ time~!

Kanade: But later on, like a few days after I gave her the money, I came to check my wallet because I wanted to buy something from the store, only to find out that there was barely any in there! I thought I had given her half the amount I had, but it turns out she had snuck most of it.

Yukino: Kana-chan gave me a good scolding for that when she found out about it. I decided to make it up to her after she scolded me. So, I went to our good friend, Sakuya, and sold some photos of Kana-chan. She was so grateful that she was willing to hand some money for both of us.

Kanade: I sort of forgave Yuki-chan for doing this, but it wasn't really necessary for her to sell photos of me, wasn't it?

Yukino: Aw, come on, Kana-chan! You should be grateful that Saku-chan is our friend!

Kanade: But you shouldn't be bribing her like this. It's not good for her or yourself. Speaking of which, did you borrow my money again?

Yukino: Wh-what do you mean?

Kanade: Last time I checked, I had a decent amount and now it's all gone.

Yukino: (starts to walk away) I'm…going to go…

Kanade: Oh, no you don't!

 ***Pinch***

Yukino: OW, OW, OWWWW! STOP IT!

Kanade: This is for your own good!


	21. Sakurai Story Time 2: Getting Lost

**Chapter 21**

 **Sakurai Story Time #2: Our First Time Getting Lost**

Kanade and Yukino: **IT'S THE SAKURAI TWINS' STORY TIME CORNER~!**

Kanade: So…now what?

Yukino: What do you mean?

Kanade: Last time, I got to pick the topic for our story. Now, it's your turn.

Yukino: Oh! Right, right! Let's see…

Kanade: Oh, you better not tell some embarrassing stories about me, okay?

Yukino: (pouts) Boo~! It'll be more fun for the readers to enjoy.

Kanade: Forget it!

Yukino: Fine. (hits her palm with her fist) Hey! I know! Let's tell them about some of our childhood memories?

Kanade: (sits back in her chair, smiling) I don't see why not. Let's do it.

Yukino: Okay! And I know just what to tell them! Remember our school trip in elementary school?

Kanade: Which one?

Yukino: We were going to an apple orchard with the rest of the kids.

Kanade: Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I forgot about that! Well, you go on ahead since you remember most of the stuff.

Yukino: I'd be happy to! (clears throat) It was a bright sunny day and all of us kids were boarding the busses to go to the apple orchard. Of course, we had to walk through some areas that contained some little critters and stuff. And Kana-chan was clinging on to me like she's scared or something.

Kanade: No, I wasn't!

Yukino: Hehe~! It's true, you know? I clearly remember you being afraid of bugs and other little critters when we were little.

Kanade: We were only 6 at the time!

Yukino: Anyways, we get to this huge grassy area where the buses arrived and all of us were together with the teacher. She was leading us through the tall grass and all of us were bunched up together, so we could see each other. And Kana-chan hung onto me like glue. Hehe! She was too scared about bugs suddenly jumping out at her~!

Kanade: Please stop telling everyone about my worst fears!

Yukino: You were so cute back then!

Kanade: Just tell the rest of the story, please!

Yukino: Alright, alright. So, one we got through the tall grass, she led us to this long bridge with a river flowing nicely below us. She even showed us some cool fish that were swimming below us. Kana-chan and I were mesmerized by this.

After we got across the bridge, we finally arrived at the apple orchard. There were rows and rows of trees that has apples fully grown on them. It was like we were in apple heaven! However, the embarrassing part was that my stomach growled very loudly for most of the kids to hear and they laughed at us because of it. The reason why I was so hungry was because I overslept and missed breakfast and the buses were going to leave right away as school started. I wanted to eat an apple so badly. Kana-chan noticed this and asked our teacher if we could have one. She nodded and allowed us to eat one apple. So, all of us gathered around this huge basket of apples next to a shed. Kana-chan took two apples and handed one of them to me. And then, all of us were on our way to look at other things next to the orchard when something had caught my eye. I was so curious I ran the other direction without the other kids noticing, except for Kana-chan.

Kanade: Didn't we go too far because of that?

Yukino: Yes. What happened was there was a cute bunny rabbit running around, so I went after it. As soon as it stopped, I stopped as well to pet it. It was very gentle to me and I was cuddling it like it was my very own pet. Kana-chan followed me and yelled, "No, Yuki-chan! We have to go back! Our class is waiting for us!" Realizing that she was right, I turned around and both of us were going back to the orchard, but then we realized…we didn't know where in the world we were! I had ran so far from the rest of the class, chasing that bunny that I didn't pay attention to where I was. I felt so stupid back then. The feeling of stupidity left me feeling very scared and lonely. Yes, I was the one who was getting scared. I had both of us get lost in this huge atmosphere. I'm not gonna lie, I was crying my eyes out while thinking no one would find us. And then, I heard Kana-chan crying. She felt so sorry for me that she stayed by my side the whole time we were crying.

I don't know how long we were out there, but to me, it seemed like hours. Bu then, as if a miracle happened, a girl from our class popped up. We didn't know her very well since we didn't talk to her as much, but she was relieved when she found us alone, crying. She told us that they had been looking for us when they had noticed we had run off. We were so happy that she found us that we followed this girl. We had walked for at least a half-hour or so, so we had gone pretty far from our class. We arrived at a lunch area with rows of tables. There, we saw our classmates and teacher. And another thing: we were just in time for lunch and after we eat, we were going to return to the school.

Kanade: So, both of us had learned a valuable lesson, or at least you did, right, Yuki-chan?

Yukino: Yeah…I got a good scolding after I had admitted my mistakes.

Kanade: So, now you know not to wander off to unknown places, right?

Yukino: Of course! But I won't be scared or lonely because you're always there for me, Kana-chan~!

 ***chu~***

Kanade: Oh, you…

* * *

 **A/N: I hope these are good topics and stories for the twins. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	22. Pocky Game

**Chapter 22**

 **Pocky Game**

"Ne, ne, Kana-chan!" Yukino says, excitedly. "Guess what I got today?"

Kanade looks up from her phone to take a look. "What is it?"

The carmel haired girl holds up a small rectangular box. "This! It's a box full of pocky! Saku-chan happened to give it to me!"

"She did? What for?"

"She said she didn't want it, so she gave it to me to share with you~!" Then, an idea pops in her head. "Oh! I know just what to do!"

The brunette tilts her head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Yukino doesn't answer as she quickly pulls over her chair, sets the pocky box down on the desk and takes one out with a wink.

"Well, you ready, Kana-chan~?"

Kanade blushes, knowing exactly what her older twin is about to do. "D-do we have to?"

"I told you, Saku-chan gave this to me for both of us to share! So, why not do this as a start?"

The younger twin glances down at the floor. "O-okay. Let's do this!"

Yukino lets out a soft chuckle, puts the pocky in her mouth and leans forward. Kanade bites the other end and the two began chewing on it slowly. Their faces get closer and closer after each little bite until they finally touch lips. Yukino wraps her arms around her waist, gently pulling her a bit closer. The kiss lasts for about a few seconds before they pull away, smiling at each other.

"You did very well on the first try," Yukino says, softly.

"We did this before, remember?"

"We have?"

"Of course. The last time we did it, I lost."

Yukino giggles as both of them nuzzle each other's noses. "Oh, Kana-chan~"

They intertwine hands and lean in to kiss again.


	23. Time Flies

**Chapter 23**

 **Time Flies**

 **A/N: I loved the interactions between Yukino and Sakuya in the manga where Yukino was telling about her backstory with Kanade. So, I thought I'd put it in here. Continue enjoying it~!**

"Well, I'm off, Kana-chan," Yukino says one afternoon. "Are you sure you don't want to come later?"

"I'm fine," the younger twin replies with a wave of her hand. "Maybe if I finish some sketches, I can come and join you two for some tea."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you."

The artist blows her a kiss. "Love you, too."

As soon as the door closes, Kanade blushes as she looks down at her papers. She slowly slides one over to view a full sketch of her beloved older sister. Her hair is just right and the smile is perfect. The background is still in the works, but she did most of it during the day. The picture she is drawing is Yukino standing in the middle of a row of trees with autumn leaves blowing past her with her hair swaying gracefully. The artist holds the picture up with a blush and smile on her face.

"Yuki-chan…" she says to herself. "I love you so much…"

 ****Coffee Shop****

Yukino and Sakuya sit across from each other as soon as they got their drinks. The silver haired girl sips on her coffee as she notices the older twin blushing and she looks out the window.

"Is something the matter, Yukino-sempai?" Sakuya asks. "You've been staring into space after we sat down."

The older twin sighs happily. "Oh, just thinking about Kana-chan."

"Ahhhh, Kanade-sempai, huh~? Come to think of it, you and her have been dating for quite a while now, right?"

"Indeed," Yukino nods as she turns toward the freshman. "It's been, like…hmmmm…6 months maybe since we were dating? Hehe~! Oh, it's been a very long time."

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Sakuya says.

"Mm-hmm."

"You really love Kanade-sempai, don't you? Even though you didn't show it before you were together as a couple."

There is a loving smile on the older twin's face. "Indeed, I was hiding my feelings from her. But every now and then, I try to give her a few hints to show her how much I love her. She's my sister, after all. We've been through a lot lately. The good and bad times. But even if there were bad times, we always get through it. Both of us love each other no matter what."

Sakuya sips on her coffee as she continues to listen to her upperclassman.

"Kana-chan has been a very sweet girlfriend to me," Yukino continues as she puts her hand on her cheek. "No matter what happens, she is always there for me, supporting and helping me whenever she could. And I would do the same for her." Some memories of the two of them pop in her mind as she says this. She remembers the time when she first promised her sister she will go wherever she goes while holding hands when Kanade was going to move to Tokyo. She loved Kanade too much to be separated from her. And she also remembered the times when Kanade would pinch her cheek every now and then, but only to get her under control. "Although…Kana-chan can be pretty strict at times." She sweat drops with a nervous smile.

"I see…" Sakuya sips on her coffee again.

"But all in all, Kana-chan is the most dearest to me," she holds her cup with her loving smile remaining on her face. "She always makes me smile and she protects and supports me whenever I needed it. And our parents support us, too. We're the happiest couple on Earth~!"

Just then, she suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I wholeheartedly agree, Yuki-chan," Kanade whispers in her ear.

The older twin excitedly turns toward her girlfriend. "Kana-chan! You came!"

"Told you I'd be able to join you~!"

"Kanade-sempai!" Sakuya says, happily. "Oh! Oh! Let me buy you a drink for you!"

The happy couple were too busy staring at each other lovingly with hands intertwined. Sakuya just smiles as she gets up out of her seat to let them have their time alone.

"I love you, Kana-chan," Yukino whispers. "Forever and always."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan," Kanade whispers back.

Both of them nuzzle each other's noses with a soft sigh. The twins know in their hearts that a bright, happy future is ahead of them.


	24. Your Beautiful Hair

**Chapter 24**

 **Your Beautiful Hair**

 **A/N: This is bed talk...um...part 6? I can't keep up with them. Hehe~! Enjoy!**

Late that night, as usual, the twins are sleeping together while holding hands. However, none of them could sleep. The date they went to was too wonderful to remember. First, they had went to a karaoke session, where they sang a few songs. Yukino was a far better singer than Kanade was and the younger twin was so amazed by it that she wanted her to sing a few more. After that, they decided to go to a restaurant to have a lovely dinner. And it had turned out perfectly. Their meals were excellent and shared some chocolate cake together. The date was so great that it flew by without the twins even knowing it.

And now, they are sleeping together, happily remembering their date over and over.

"I had so much fun, Kana-chan~!" Yukino whispers.

"Me, too," Kanade replies. "You were a great singer at the karaoke session earlier."

"Thank you~!"

"I didn't know you could sing that well, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I heard you sing was during music class in elementary school," Kanade explains. "I haven't heard you sing for a long time after that."

"Hehe~! I guess I improved over the years."

The twins snuggle against each other once more until Kanade feels her older sister's hair touch her face. Wow! she thinks to herself. Her hair...it smells...really nice! She takes a few more whiffs, which makes Yukino giggle.

"Kana-chan~" she coos.

The younger twin snaps out of it and backs away. "I-I'm sorry! You hair smelled so nice that I..."

"Hehe! It's alright," Yukino assures her as she sits up and takes a few locks. "You can sniff my hair any time you'd like."

Kanade sits up as well and smiles. "You know...it reminds me.."

"Eh? What is it, Kana-chan?"

"I remember you wearing it in a long braid."

Yukino smiles back. "Yes. I still do, though. I like changing hair styles once in a while." She brushes her hair with her fingers, acting as if they were a comb. "Say, Kana-chan. Do you like my hair?"

"Yes. I love your hair, actually. It's beautiful, silky and always smells nice," Kanade replies. She leans over to touch her sister's locks. "I love it when you keep it straight, too. It suits you well."

"Why, thank you~!" Yukino then reaches out her hand to touch Kanade's chocolate colored hair. "And I can say the same for your hair, Kana-chan~!"

The younger twin blushes. "Y-you do?"

"Of course! Though, you should wear it down more often."

"Why's that? I like my original style. It also keeps it from getting dirty from the paint, you know?"

"Yes, I know that. But...wouldn't it be better for you to wear your hair down once in a while?"

Kanade bites her lip and glances at the sheets. "Yuki-chan...y-ou know I let my hair down, right? Especially when we go to bed every night? So, why ask such a ridiculous request?"

"So, I can touch it more, silly~!" Yukino replies as she pouts. "It's not any good with it tied up all the time. Waiting for you to do it at night is boring!"

Kanade plays with her hair for a bit while her eyes are still on the bed sheets. "Well…umm…" She really wants to do it and there were indeed some times where she walks in public with her hair down or have it different styles. However, what Yukino wanted was for her to touch, sniff and play with her younger twin's hair any time she wants to.

"Kana-chan…"

The artist looks up to see Yukino's puppy dog eyes. "Y-Yuki-chan…"

"Do you…not love me anymore?"

Kanade gasps as she sees small tears in the older twin's eyes. "D-don't look at me like that! There's no way I'm falling for-" She then hears some soft sniffling coming from her sister. "I'm still not falling for it."

"Kana-chan…" Yukino sobs. "Why do you have to be so mean to meeeee?"

"Ah…I-I never said that…" She tries to think of a way out of this and then sighs as she hugs her. "Oh, fine. I'll wear my hair down more often. Just for you."

"Yay! Kana-chan, I love you!" The older twin immediately returns the hug.

"I love you, too. Now can we go to sleep now?"


	25. Sakurai Story Time 3: Fantasies

**Chapter 25**

 **Sakurai Storytime #3: The Most Embarrassing Moment During Class**

 **A/N: I see that some of you were liking these "Sakurai Story Times" and I'm having a lot of fun writing them~! So, I'm going to continue them! Enjoy~! Oh! From where it take place as the twins tell their story, Kanade and Yukino are just in their dorm room.**

Kanade and Yukino: **IT'S THE SAKURAI TWINS' STORY TIME CORNER~!**

Kanade: *sighs*

Yukino: What's wrong, Kana-chan? You look a little down.

Kanade: Yuripee chewed me out again for daydreaming. She told me I wasn't doing my work properly.

Yukino: She sure does keep you under control, though. Otherwise, you never get your work done at all if she's not there.

Kanade: That's true…but…

Yukino: By the way, did you say "daydreaming"?

Kanade: Yes, why?

Yukino: Because it gave me an idea on a perfect story to tell our readers~!

Kanade: Oh, no! Don't tell them my embarrassing moments!

Yukino: (shakes head while wiggling a finger) Ah, you said that last time. But now, I think it's time to finally tell them about it. Or rather, have YOU tell them since _you're_ the one who has these silly daydreams~!

Kanade: I…don't know where to start…

Yukino: How about the time you got caught in class?

Kanade: WHAT!?

Yukino: Hehe~!

Kanade: *sighs* Why do I have to tell that story?

Yukino: Because I said so. Now let's start!

Kanade: Fine. (clears throat) It was during art class a while back. We were doing a project on something that has to do with beautiful people or something like that. So, we get started doing that and this was during the time when I was still in love with Yuki-chan and I haven't confessed to her yet. My teacher told us to get started and so I did. But all I could think about is Yuki-chan and no other person to draw about. So, I started to draw, but I since I was a little sleepy since this morning, I had no motivation to. I was tired at the moment because we had this other project we had to do that was due in a week and I had a late start. So, I started working on it late afternoon until about mid-night. So then, I thought, _Maybe if I just think about Yuki-chan in my mind, that would help me._ So, I closed my eyes to focus my mind. And sure enough, Yuki-chan appeared. I was happy, but pretty soon, my motivation turned into a weird daydream. It was like I was really there, even though I wasn't. I was in our dorm room again, but Yuki-chan had planned something big. She and I were going to take it to the next level with each other and the best part about it is: we were already lovers! I was so surprised, but so happy at the same time that I was willing to do it with my very own sister!

But this was were the embarrassing part comes. I was still in my daydreaming mode and Yuki-chan was lying on the bed. She had her shirt unbuttoned and her panties were showing. I tried SO darn hard to resist a nosebleed. I couldn't believe that I was such a pervert, but I didn't care! In my daydream, I was so ready to do it with Yuki-chan! So, we have sex! And outside of my daydream, I wasn't really drawing at all. I was literally touching myself from my breasts towards under my boy-shorts. I'm not kidding! I was masturbating in front of the whole class without even knowing that the other girls were watching me!

And I can NEVER forget that moment. Right when I was touching myself, I was so into my fantasy that I didn't notice the teacher coming towards me.

Yukino: (giggles)

Kanade: Don't laugh!

Yukino: I'm sorry, but it was too funny! You…Kana-chan…were *pfft* masturbating…in front of the whole class…Hahahahaha!

Kanade: Argh! Enough already!

Yukino: Hehe~! I'm sorry, Kana-chan. Continue.

Kanade: Thank you! Anyways, so I was still in my fantasy world when I felt something hard hit my head. It was like a rock was thrown at it, but once I snapped back into reality, I saw my teacher. And she looked pissed! I'm not talking like angry. She's all like staring daggers at me, like I got caught stealing something. I knew that doing inappropriate stuff would cost me a write up or something, but I couldn't control myself. I was too tired nor aroused to even stop myself from daydreaming.

Everyone, I can't even tell you how EMBARRASSED I was after that. The girls were giggling, smirking at each other, whispering things to each other that I can't even make out because I was so embarrassed at this situation and was too focused on the teacher staring daggers at me. She leaned close to me and told me to see her after class. I knew that I was in trouble after that.

So, after class I had a talk with her and, like a good girl, I told her the truth about what I was doing, but never told her about my love for Yuki-chan. Because she might get even madder for me even having a sisterly love relationship. She told me that I knew better and to never to do it again. That's all she said to me.

I was glad that was over, but the memory of doing something so embarrassing was still stuck in my head. I felt I can never go to school ever again because of my act. Eventually, I told Yuki-chan what had happened and she just laughed. She said the same thing that the other girls did, like "You what!? You literally masturbated during class!?" and such. It was…oh, man!

Yukino: I still couldn't believe you did it. That was really stupid on your part.

Kanade: Well, if I hadn't been so tired from doing an all nighter, then I wouldn't have been in that state. I had a big project to do after all.

Yukino: Well, since you told us about your daydream, how about we do the real thing?

Kanade: Huh!? What are you saying?

Yukino: You know what I mean, Kana-chan~!

Kanade: (sighs) Why do it here?

Yukino: Because I said so~!

Kanade: W-wait, Yuki-chan!

Yukino: Hehe~! Get ready!

Kanade: _Please help me!_


	26. Sakurai Story Time 4: Shizuku

**Chapter 26**

 **Sakurai Story Time #4: Little Sister Gets In Trouble for Hitting a Kid**

 **(Feat. Shizuku)**

Kanade, Yukino and Shizuku: **IT'S THE SAKURAI TWINS' STORY TIME CORNER~!**

Shizuku: Um…why am I here?

Yukino: You're our special guest, Shi-chan~!

Shizuku: That doesn't answer my question.

Kanade: What do you mean?

Shizuku: I've never been on this before, so can you two give me a little background on what we're doing here?

Yukino: Ahhh…w-well, all we do is tell stories to our readers based on our daily lives.

Shizuku: Ah…

Kanade: Do you have anything to tell us about yourself, Shi-chan? I'm sure you've got things on your mind to tell our readers, right?

Shizuku: …

Yukino: Um…Shi-chan?

Kanade: If you're too embarrassed to tell everyone, then you don't have to.

Shizuku: I'm not embarrassed! I want to tell them about how you two left me for Tokyo and it how it affected me greatly!

Kanade: (gasps) Shi-chan…!

Yukino: A-are you sure you should tell them that story?

Shizuku: You told me to tell everyone anything based on our daily lives, right?

Kanade: O-of course, but-

Shizuku: Then I want to tell them about how my frustrations got myself in trouble at school!

Yukino: What!?

Kanade: Y-you actually got in trouble at school?

Shizuku: Yes.

Yukino: Shi-chan… (turns towards Kanade) Kana-chan?

Kanade: I think we and everyone else deserves to know what happened. Because Shi-chan had been hiding it and wants to get it off her chest.

Yukino: Okay. Tell the story, Shi-chan.

Shizuku: It all started a few days after Kana-nee-chan and Yuki-nee-chan left for Tokyo. As soon as I found out about it, I was devastated. I already knew how close those two were back in the day, but my two older sisters, who I cared for so greatly, had left me. I felt so alone because Mom and Dad were working all the time. Every time I got home from school, I would be by myself, doing the chores around the house, cooking dinner whenever both Mom and Dad told me that they'd be coming home late and then, just sitting in my room alone. I didn't feel like talking to anyone nor do anything. I missed my two big sisters already.

School was fine, but while I was usually an independent girl, I wasn't doing my studies well, nor didn't feel like talking to anyone. I was too depressed about my sisters leaving me. I loved them too much to even let them go. But I did. I let them be with each other for their sake.

But the one thing that pissed me off the most was this boy, Sousuke. Now, I can't say he's a bad kid, but since this is a co-ed middle school, I feel like guys can be pretty stupid. Like Sousuke would constantly bother me for no freaking reason. After my sisters left for Tokyo, this started. Sousuke would come over and be like, "Shizuku, babe! Want to hang out?" or "Baby I love you, please go out with me!" And I told him over and over to get away from me since I was still depressed over my sisters being gone. But no matter how many times I told him to go away, he wouldn't leave.

This went on for about…I'd say a week. I was still not over the fact that my sisters left and my parents didn't spend as much time with me. It was lunch time and I was about to walk in the cafeteria to eat when Sousuke comes again and said to me, "Shizuku-chan! What's up?" I was NOT in the mood to talk with anyone right now, not even him. I still wanted to be alone. But he didn't get the picture. I stopped while he was rambling on and on until I heard him say something that made me snap. He was like, "Geez, Shizuku. You're so quiet and stuck up. No wonder no one likes you." I just had it. No one EVER talks to me like that! So, I turned around and literally punched this kid in the face. However, it was a hard punch, and it caused his nose to bleed. As soon as I realized what I did, I was just frozen in fear. I watched his nose bleed fast as he held his hand over his nose, surprised that I just punched him. Unfortunately, some of the other kids noticed and called out to one of the teachers. They told him, "Sakurai-san was angry and just punched him for no reason!" or something like that. They never even realized that I was so frustrated and lonely that I just wanted to explode. I held in my hurt feelings for so long that I couldn't control myself.

Kanade: Oh, my gosh!

Yukino: You told us how lonely you were because of us leaving you, but I never knew you were taking out your frustrations on some guy.

Shizuku: It was his fault!

Kanade: Yes, but that doesn't mean you should punch this dude.

Shizuku: I had no other choice. I got sent to the principal's office shortly after and I told him what happened. "I didn't mean to hit the kid, I was just taking out my frustrations," I told him. He contacted my parents after and they gave me a good scolding when we got home. However, I was still angry, so I let them know how I really felt. I couldn't hide it anymore. I was crying and telling them that I missed Kana-nee-chan and Yuki-nee-chan so much. I was so lonely without them and they seemed to understand. But I knew better not to hit the kid in the face just because he was so annoying and I was frustrated. They gave me a hug and told me that they'll contact my sisters to let them know how much I missed them.

I also had to apologize to Sousuke the next day I saw him. Mom and Dad told me to. So, I went up to him the next day and his nose was bandaged. I apologized for what happened yesterday and he forgave me shortly after. It was all water under the bridge now. He later confesses that he loves me after school that day. I was surprised that this kid, who was annoying me and stuff, actually loved me. I never paid any attention to him or anything, but I knew that he was in the same class as me. He told me that he saw how sad I looked and since no one else seemed to talk with me to cheer me up, he went in and did it himself.

Kanade: A boy liked you?

Yukino: Wow! First time you had a first love!

Shizuku: Unfortunately, I politely turned him down. I told him I was just not ready to fall in love yet. He understood that and both of us bid each other farewell. After a while, Kana-nee-chan and Yuki-nee-chan had sent me some pictures of how they were doing in Tokyo and that made me happy. However, it still pained me that they were together.

Yukino: And that's when we came to Hokkaido on Christmas, right? You told us how lonely you were when we were gone and how it pained us to see you sad like that.

Kanade: Then, we told you that we still loved you, no matter how far apart we were. And, we made up.

Shizuku: (hugs both of her sisters) I love you Kana-nee-chan, Yuki-nee-chan. I'm so glad you didn't forget about me. If it weren't for both of you or Mom and Dad, I would've gave up. I wouldn't have been here right now.

Yukino: We love you, too, Shi-chan.

Kanade: We'll always love you, Shi-chan. You're our little sister, so there's no way we could forget you.

Shizuku: Kana-nee-chan…Yuki-nee-chan…*sobs*

* * *

 **A/N: Sometimes, these story times can be sad. But I did my very best on this one since I couldn't come up something that causes Shizuku to snap. Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	27. Twins Under the Umbrella Once Again

**Chapter 27**

 **Twins Under the Umbrella Once Again**

Kanade looks out the window and sees dark clouds in the sky. She knows for sure that it's going to rain soon, but since she found out that Sakuya had taken her umbrella and it's broken on top of that. She sighs heavily as the final bell rings. Everyone gets up to go home for the day. Kanade does the same and meets her sister by the gate. It's already pouring outside and she feels a bit cold. Yukino opens up the umbrella and as soon as Kanade takes it, she links arms with her and the two take small steps down the stairs.

"Say, Yuki-chan?" Kanade says.

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's about time for me to get a new umbrella?"

"Hmmm…well, I guess so. But you know Saku-chan. She'll get her hands on anything."

"Mostly because of you, right?" Kanade frowns.

"That's not true!" Yukino wiggles a finger while shaking her head. "You offer her your stuff, too!"

"That's only because I wanted to use some of it as bait just so she can just go away!"

The older twin sighs. "Saku-chan really likes you, Kana-chan."

"I know. But I love you, Yuki-chan." The younger twin kisses her on the cheek. "Remember our promise? We promised we'd stay together for as long as we lived."

"Hehe~! Of course I remember! Why wouldn't I~?" Yukino links closer towards her lover with a happy smile on her face.

Kanade smiles back. "I'm so glad."

The two continue to walk together in the rain until they come by the park with a playground. The two stay close together to keep each other under the umbrella and smile.

"Ne, ne, Kana-chan!" Yukino says. "Remember we used to play on the playground a lot when we were kids?"

"Un~! I remember it very well," Kanade replies.

"We used to play on the swings and you were the one who pushed me, right?"

"That's right. We would always have fun together."

"Kana-chan! Kana-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Once it stops raining…let's go on the swings together~!"

Kanade gasps. "A-aren't we too old for that?"

"There are other ways to swing on the swings, you know~?" Yukino winks at her.

Kanade thinks about it for a moment. She knows that standing on the swings is another option, but depending on their weight, she's afraid one of the swings might break.

"I…don't know…" the younger twin says, quietly.

"Come on~! How about when no one's around? Will that do?"

"Mmmm…."

Yukino kisses her on the cheek. "Ka-na- _chan_ ~!"

The emphasis on _chan_ hit Kanade. She can never resist the cute face her sister and lover makes. "Alright," she finally says. "We can go on the swing set tomorrow."

"Hooray!" Yukino cheers as she hugs her lover tightly. "I love you, Kana-chan~!"

Kanade returns the hug. _Maybe it's not so bad after all,_ she thinks as she and Yukino continue to walk. _As long as I'm with Yuki-chan, everything's fine._ She looks over at her lover and Yukino smiles. _Besides, it's good to have fun once in a while, no matter how old we are._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short, but it's a one-shot collection, so it doesn't really matter. Hehe~!**


	28. Dance With Me

**Chapter 28**

 **Dance With Me**

At lunch time, as usual, Kanade and Yukino are eating together outside on a bench. They were talking amongst themselves when Kanade feels a strange presence and she knows very well who that person could be sneaking up on her.

"When are you ever going to learn?" she says, loud enough for Sakuya to hear.

The silver haired girl immediately stands up and trots towards her upperclassman with a dreamy expression. "Ahhh~! Kanade-senpai~! You noticed me!"

"Don't I see you every day, though?"

"Yes, but it's not enough!" Sakuya replies. "Oh, I wish I could be alone with you, Kanade-senpai~! We could go on the hot springs together, just like I've been trying to plan for months! Or we could snuggle up together in my bed at my mansion! Ohhh, that would be a blast~!"

While the silver haired girl is in her own fantasy world, Kanade decides to not listen to a single word she's saying. That is until Yukino pops a question.

"So, what brings you here, Saku-chan?" she asks

Sakuya finally snaps out of her fantasy. "Ah, yes! I wanted to give you this!" She hands an envelope to Kanade. "My father is holding a big dance party and you two are invited~!"

"Dance party?" Kanade repeats as she examines the envelope. "Are you sure it's okay? I don't think we've met your father."

"Don't worry," Sakuya says. "I'll introduce him to you once you're there. He's a very nice man. And my mansion has a ballroom downstairs, so it's all good."

"I see," Kanade says. "So, when is it?"

"Next Saturday," Sakuya replies.

"Ah, okay," the younger twin turns toward her sister. "So, that gives us enough time to pick out a dress, right?"

Yukino shakes her head. "But…aren't fancy dresses a bit…expensive?"

Kanade realizes this and sighs. "You're right. And I doubt we'll have enough to buy those dresses because we've been using our money to buy sweets and stuff."

"You two don't have to worry about a thing~!" Sakuya says. "I've got it all covered~!"

The younger twin brightens. "Really!? You have dresses for us?"

Sakuya pulls out a large purple paper bag and holds out a tuxedo and a beautiful long light blue dress. Kanade sweat drops.

"So…who's going to wear the tux?" she asks, afraid of what the answer might be.

"You are, Kanade-senpai~!" Sakuya replies. "You wearing a tux suits you best!"

"H-hold it! Who says that I like wearing tuxedos!? I've never worn one in my life!"

Yukino gently puts her hand on her sister's. "Hey, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try," she encourages.

The younger twin turns toward her sister. "Yuki-chan…"

"I mean, sure both of us wearing dresses to the ball would be nice, but you wearing a tux, Kana-chan, would be amazing. It'll be a nice change of pace, right?"

Kanade blushes from her sister's words. If anyone else said that, she still would've refused. But her older sister, her lover, said this and it makes her happy. Yukino wouldn't mind either way.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan…"

Yukino softly giggles as she kisses her on the cheek.

"So, it's settled then?" Sakuya asks.

Kanade turns toward her upperclassman and nods. "Yes. We're going to your father's dance party."

Sakuya smiles. "Excellent! I look forward to seeing you two there!" After handing the twins the clothes, she turns and happily skips away, while being in her fantasy world yest again.

Once the silver haired girl is out of sight, the artist turns toward her sister. There is a blush on her face.

"S-so…you wouldn't really mind me…in a tux?"

"Of course, silly~!" The older twin replies as she kisses her. 'Like I said earlier, it would be a nice change of pace. I mean, it's only for one night. So, what's the big deal?"

Kanade just smiles and gently takes her hands in her own. "Thank you, Yuki-chan." She knows in her heart that her beloved sister wouldn't mind her wearing something ridiculous. As long as Yukino loves it, Kanade is fine.

 ****A Week Later****

Yukino adjusts her dress and puts on her long, light blue gloves that went with it. "Kana-chan? Are you ready to go?"

"Just a second! I'm going to tie my hair up!" Kanade calls back.

A minute later, she comes out of the closet and takes a look at her sister in awe. Yukino in a long blue dress with long gloves makes the younger twin blush furiously.

"Hehe~! Well, how do I look?" she asks.

"You…you look beautiful." Kanade replies, still mesmerized by her appearance.

"Why, thank you~!" Yukino says. She looks up and down at her younger sister's appearance. "And you look awesome in that tux, Kana-chan."

"Oh…th-thank you…" She can't help but smile at the compliment. In her mind, she thinks she looks ridiculous in it. But her beloved sister doesn't think so.

"Hehe~! Let's go, Kana-chan~!" Yukino holds out her hand.

Kanade nods and gently takes it while kissing the top of her hand, like a gentleman would. "As you wish, Yuki-chan."

The older twin blushes at Kanade behaving like a gentleman, but smiles. She's glad that they're going to the dance together, thanks to Sakuya. They leave the dorms and take a walk down the path towards Sakuya's mansion. They gave her a call to let her know that they're on their way and Sakuya was more than willing to give them directions on where to go. It only took them about 20-30 minutes to get there.

Once they arrive there, Sakuya's mansion is large and there were many people coming in. Kanade and Yukino hold hands as they approach the entrance and ring the doorbell. The door opens a second later and Sakuya appears, happily greeting them. She is wearing a long green dress with long gloves just like the other girls and woman.

"Oh! Kanade-senpai! Yukino-senpai!" Sakuya greets. "I'm so glad you two made it! And Kanade-senpai! You look very nice in that tux~!"

Kanade just nods as she keeps on walking. She's a bit nervous because most other girls aren't wearing tuxedos like she is, so she's afraid what they'll think of her. However, another couple walks by them and a tan-skinned girl with long black hair tied in a pony-tail catches her eye. She's also wearing a tux and her partner, the girl with black hair tied in a small pony-tail is wearing a long light green dress. The artist stares at the couple in awe as they head towards the ball room.

 _I guess I'm not the only one,_ she thinks to herself.

"See?" Yukino says. "That cool girl is wearing a tux, too~! So, you don't have to worry about it anymore~!"

"I have to agree on that," a male voice says from behind them.

The twins turn towards a man with short silver hair and is wearing glasses. He's also wearing a tux. Sakuya happily trots next to him.

"Kanade-senpai, Yukino-senpai," she says. "I would like to introduce you to my father, Jun Kamiyama."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two," he says as he bows.

"Same to you!" The twins say in unison as they bow in return.

"Sakuya has told me a lot about you two," Jun says with a smile. "And I would like to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. You three have been getting along very well."

"Oh, you're very welcome," Kanade says. "I'm glad we became friends with Saku-chan."

"She's been a good girl to us," Yukino adds.

"That's great to hear," Jun says as he pets his daughter's head. "Well, I think my daughter should lead you two to the ball room now. I hope you three have a good time."

"Oh, thank you!" Kanade says. "And thanks for inviting us, Kamiyama-san!"

"No problem," Sakuya's father replies.

"Come on, Kanade-senpai! Yukino-senpai!" the silver haired girl gestures her hand towards the stairs. "The ball room's that way!"

"Hai~!" the twins say in unison.

The three head down the stairs towards the ball room, which is a very huge room as big as a gymnasium and there were round tables, a buffet that's placed on a very long table at the end of the room, a stage, and a wide open space for some people to dance on. Kanade and Yukino take a look around for a bit when Sakuya quickly runs over to the buffet.

"I guess someone's hungry," Kanade says while sweat dropping.

"Don't worry," Yukino assures her. "She's enjoying herself. Why don't we look around for a bit to get familiar with the room?"

"Okay."

The twins walk around the large ball room, observing many of the girls and guys talking amongst themselves. They even walk past 3 girls, drinking their punch. One of them, with honey-blonde hair and wearing a tux almost chokes on her punch at the sight of two twin girls holding each other's hand and kissing each other on the cheek.

"I've got to get a closer look!" the honey-blonde says as she makes a run for it. A red-haired girl, wearing a black dress and a short orange haired girl wearing a white one, quickly follow their friend.

"Kayo-chin, wait!" the orange haired girl cries.

"Just what is going on in that girl's head?" the red-haired girl mutters.

After about 10 minutes of looking around, the twins sit down at a round table that's empty and smile at each other.

"I like this place already," Yukino says.

"Me, too," Kanade says. "I'm very glad Saku-chan invited us."

After a bit of silence, the twins stand up an begin to serve themselves some food. They sit back down at their spot to eat. They shared a few indirect kisses here and there, but they happily eat their dinner as they go along. Unaware that they are being watched by a squealing honey-blonde girl at another table diagonal from behind them.

"Twins sharing indirect kisses!" she squeaks. "That's the most wonderful thing I've seen in my entire life~!"

"Girl, you've seen way too many of those already," the red haired girl says in annoyance. "There's nothing new about it."

"But look at them!" the honey-blonde girl says. "One wearing a tux and the other with a beautiful blue dress! That's what's new about it~!"

The orange haired girl just sighs and smiles nervously at her friend. "Kayo-chin's always like this, isn't she? Ahahaha…"

After the twins finish their dinner, they notice that most people are out of their seats and the slow dance begins immediately. There is peaceful, calm music playing and the slow dancing begins. Kanade smiles as she stands up, turns toward her girlfriend and bows like a gentleman. Yukino blushes as she stands up as well, taking a step towards her sister's direction and does a curtsy. Kanade then reaches out her hand.

"May I have this dance, M'Lady?" she says in her worst British accent.

Yukino giggles and takes her hand. The younger twin gently pulls her closer and puts her other hand on her lover's waist. Together, they took tiny steps back and forth while trying hard to not accidentally step on each other's foot. Both of them look at each other lovingly.

"You're doing well," Yukino says.

"So are you," Kanade replies.

As the calm, peaceful music continues, the others decide to get up and join them. One girl in particular, the tanned skinned girl puts out her hand while blushing, but has a smile on her face.

"May I have this dance, Asuka, my dear?" she offers.

The girl giggles and takes her hand. "Of course, Homura-chan~!"

The other couple dance as well. Kanade and Yukino are still dancing with each other, unaware of the two girls dancing by them. Yukino then rests her head on lover's chest and closes her eyes.

"You having fun, Yuki-chan?" she asks.

"Yes," the older twin replies. "I'm having a great time, mostly because I'm with you."

"I'm glad."

The dance lasts for about 10 minutes from one peaceful music to another. And the twins are happier than ever. Sakuya even enjoys watching those two dance. _Kanade-senpai is so charming~!_ she thinks to herself.

The music stops after about a few more minutes, which meant the dancing stops as well. Yukino's head remains on her chest as Kanade gently rocks her back and forth.

"Kana-chan…" she whispers.

"Hm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

The artist pulls her lover away to look at her eyes. "Yes. What is it?"

"Promise me that we'll always be together. Promise me to never leave me. Okay?"

The younger twin kisses her forehead. "I promise, Yuki-chan. We will be together for all eternity. That's how strong our love is." She knows in her heart that her beloved older sister is the one for her. Because she loves her and Yukino loves her as well. She also knows that they will also protect each other from harm, just like they did before. Yukino Sakurai is Kanade Sakurai's one and only girlfriend she'll have.

"I love you, Yuki-chan." The artist tips her lover's chin to her level and both of them kiss to fulfill their promise.

At the table, the honey-blonde girl tries her very best to resist the urge to have a nosebleed.

"That…was…so…beautiful~!" she squeals. "I think I'm gonna cry~!"

The orange haired girl turns towards her red-headed friend. "I gotta admit: that _was_ a heartwarming moment, nya."

"I guess…"

* * *

 **A/N: I had fun writing this one~! And the idea for Kanade wearing a tux just came to my head. No questions asked. Hehe~!**

 **Cameos:**

 **Asuka and Homura from "Senran Kagura"**

 **Maki, Hanayo and Rin from "Love Live: School Idol Project"**

 **Sorry, Mikey-kun. I had to do it. It's more enjoyable that way. Hehe~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	29. On One Beautiful Morning

**Chapter 29**

 **On One Beautiful Morning**

Kanade opens her eyes from the sun shining on her. She shuffles a little and sits up to rub her eyes. As her vision clears, she notices that their clothes were scattered on the bed and the floor. She then looks over at her lover, who is sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. It is then that she recalls what the two sisters did last night.

 ****Flashback****

 _At their dorm that late afternoon, the twins walked in and Kanade plopped on the bed. Yukino was the first to hug her sister and leave her with a barrage of kisses, first on the cheeks and then a couple on the forehead. Kanade returned the kiss and both of them are on the bed, cuddling each other while giggling. Yukino pulled away soon after, pinning her younger twin on the bed with a smile._

 _"I love you, Kana-chan," she whispered._

 _"I love you, too, Yuki-chan," the younger twin whispered back._

 _The twins kissed again, making it last longer than the last one. It was more passionate and heartwarming. Then, the two pulled away due to lack of oxygen with Yukino looking down at her lover with a gentle smile._

 _"What is it, Yuki-chan?" Kanade asked in a soft voice._

 _"I'm ready…to go all the way…" The older twin leaned closer towards her face, with some of her hair falling over her shoulder._

 _Kanade's eyes widened. "Yuki-chan…a-are you sure about this?"_

 _Yukino kissed her on the forehead again. "It's okay…" She slowly lifted Kanade's skirt. "We're lovers, remember?"_

 _"Oh, right…" Kanade blushed heavily, but smiles at the same time. It's been a very long time since they were dating. And she's happy that her lover is her very own sister. She extended her arms out. "Thanks Yuki-chan! Make love to me!"_

 _And then, the twins kissed and began their night became magical._

 ****End of Flashback****

 _That's right…_ Kanade thinks. _Last night, Yuki-chan and I did…_

Her thoughts get interrupted when she hears the older twin stir a little and open her eyes.

"Kana-chan?" she whispers.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan," Kanade says, softly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," the older twin sits up and stretches out her arms. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well myself."

Kanade moves closer to her sister and wraps her arms around her waist. "I remembered what we did last night," she says, softly.

Yukino smiles a gentle smile. "I remember, too, Kana-chan. It was a wonderful night."

The younger twin rests her head on her lover's chest with a smile and sigh of bliss. Yukino's smile remains on her face as she gently strokes her sister's hair.

"So…no regrets, then?"

Kanade nods and kisses her on the cheek. "Yes, Yuki-chan. I have no regrets at all when it comes to being with you."


	30. Sakurai Story Time 5: Customers

**Chapter 30**

 **Sakurai Story Time #5: Dealing with an Irritated Customer**

Kanade and Yukino: IT'S THE SAKURAI TWIN'S STORY TIME CORNER!

Yukino: (sighs) What a day...

Kanade: What's the matter Yuki-chan? You look exhausted.

Yukino: Well...it's just that...I had some problems while working today.

Kanade: Oh, yeah. You work at the little shop at the mall right? That little bakery?

Yukino: Yes...

Kanade: Do you mind sharing with us all what it was about?

Yukino: Okay. It was an hour ago and I was working at the bakery like usual. There were not many people there as usual, so I was thinking maybe they might be busy or something. I was serving some customers as always, greeting them, and smiling at them and such. Until the next customer comes to order. It's someone I never saw before, but that didn't matter because I've come across some other people who I do not know or come to this shop often. She was wearing a business suit, sunglasses and shoulder length blonde hair. Plus that, she's chewing gum and talking on the phone. To be honest with you, I was a little creeped out by her appearance, gut after I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I asked her, "Welcome! What would you like to order?" And the woman responded, "Just get me the Italian bread."

That tone of hers was just plain rude. Might have been enough to get someone angry. But I wasn't going to do that because it's a bakery, and if I get angry at either customer, not only will I lose my job, those customers will never come to the shop ever again. So, I calmly and politely said, "Okay. One Italian bread, coming up."

I get the bread and prepare it for her, but right when I was about to hand it to her, while STILL talking on the phone, she quickly said to me, "I wanted the flat bread. No, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to that cashier. Gah...what is this your first job?"

I stopped and blinked for a couple of seconds. W-wait what? I thought she wanted Italian bread and now she wanted flat bread? Anger was still fuming inside me, but I had to keep it together. This woman was really trying my patience and worst of all, she's holding up the freaking line! There must be like 5 or 6 people waiting by now!

I took a few deep breaths and got her order right flat breads where on the bottom of the shelf, but they were a bit far, so I had to reach over and grab a few flat breads and put them in the bag.

When I was handing it to her, the response I got was, "Wow! Took you long enough!"

I could literally feel my eyebrow twitch and my fist clench. This woman had to leave, like now. If she's not gone in a minute, I swear I'm going to make her regret it. Fortunately for me, she took the flat bread and slammed down her money in front of me.

As I was working the cashier, I thought to myself, 'Hmm, maybe she's just in a bad mood or something and I shouldn't get angry about it.' Because I know for a fact that some customers have their bad days, so they tend to act rudely at times without even thinking. But still...dealing with her attitude sucked. I handed her the change and the woman finally left.

Kanade: Yuki-chan, that must have been rough for you.

Yukino: Yeah, but at least I got through it pretty well. As my boss told me, no matter how irritating the customer, I should always show them happy smiles.

Kanade: That is true.

Yukino: (hugs Kanade) Anyways, that made me feel better. Not only that, but I also got to be with my lovely, Kana-chan again~

Kanade: Hey, hey, it's not like we never see each other at all.

Yukino: (winks) I know~

Kanade: (sighs) Ahhh...Yuki-chan...


	31. Sakurai Story Time 6: Make-Up

**Chapter 31**

 **Sakurai Story Time #6: Worst Make Up Attempt Ever!**

Kanade and Yukino: IT'S THE SAKURAI TWINS' STORY TIME CORNER!

Yukino: (giggles)

Kanade: What's so funny?

Yukino: (continues giggling)

Kanade: Yuki-chan, are you listening? Why are you staring at your phone, laughing?

Yukino: (holds out her phone) Y-you're so funny, Kana-chan!

Kanade: WAH! Wh-wh-why do you still have that that!? I look ridiculous!

Yukino: I decided to keep it after our middle school days. You know, the silly make up incident~?

Kanade: I know what it was, but why did you take that!? That was SO embarrassing!

Yukino: (hits her palm) I know! This can be another one of our stories we can tell~!

Kanade: No! We are NOT telling that story!

Yukino: Kana-chan, why don't you do the honors since you were the one who did it in the first place~

Kanade: No, I refuse!

Yukino: (sniffles) Y-you won't? Not even for me...?

Kanade: There's no way I'm falling for that again...

Yukino: (sobs) Waaaaahhhh! Why, Kana-chan!? Why are you such a meanie!?

Kanade: (sighs heavily) Alright, alright! I'll do it!

Yukino: Yaaay~! Kana-chan loves me again!

Kanade: Geez, you're hopeless. (clears throat) Back in the day, when Yuki-chan and I were still in middle school, there were beautiful girls around the school. I can't remember how many, but there were lots. I heard from this one girl that putting on fine make up makes you very attractive. So, then, while I still had feelings for Yuki-chan, an idea came to mind. Like maybe if I put on make up, Yuki-chan will pay more attention to me. And maybe fall in love with me. Now, honestly, I thought it was a really good idea. Until I learned it the hard way.

Yukino: (laughs)

Kanade: Stop laughing! I'm not on that part yet!

Yukino: But this picture, Kana-chan...

Kanade: (snatches her phone away) Give me that!

Yukino: Heeeeey!

Kanade: As I was saying, I thought putting on fine make up would be easy. Turned out it wasn't. I snuck some of Mom's make up into our bathroom, like eye-liner, eyelashes, lip-stick and such. I thought those would be perfect for being beautiful. So I take some of the make up, put it on my face, making sure that I look as beautiful as I could, just for Yuki-chan to like me. Once I was finished, I took a look at myself in the mirror. And I cannot BELIEVE what I just did! I realized...that I put on too much make up, making me look like a clown.

I was too embarrassed to look at myself anymore, so I turned around to run, but Yuki-chan just so happened to appear out of nowhere! She took a look at me and bust out laughing! She was like, "You look so funny, Kana-chan! Like an adorable looking clown!"

It had made me even more embarrassed, much to the fact that if Mom finds out about this, I'd be in deep trouble. I covered Yuki-chan's mouth whispering, "Please, please, PLEASE don't tell anyone about this!"

When I pulled away, Yuki-chan was still laughing and before I could speak, she immediately held up her phone and took a picture of me!

She showed me the picture with a grin on her face and was like, "Don't worry, Kana-chan. Your secret is safe with me~"

I don't know what she was planning, but to me, that grin told me that she was up to something, so I tried to chase her down, demanding for an explanation. But Yuki-chan was just too fast and unfortunately, I ran into Mom. She was apparently looking for the make up I stole because she was getting ready for an important meeting.

Many lies ran through my head, but just as I was about to tell her, Shi-chan comes out with her make up materials in her hands. The only word that swirled in my head was, "Busted..."

Mom was very upset when she found out that I stole the make-up and demanded for an explanation. I told her that I was desperate to look as pretty as the other girls because they looked attractive, so I wanted to be like those girls. Mom then understood my predicament and told me that I didn't have to work this hard to change how I look and that she loves me just the way I am and so does the rest of the family. By that, she meant Yuki-chan, too.

I had learned a very valuable lesson that day. Trying to change how you look to impress someone may not turn out as well as you want it to be. Being yourself is the best solution.

Yukino: That's right~! (hugs Kanade) I love Kana-chan just the way she is~! But she still looked adorable as a clown~

Kanade: Stop it! Stop it! How many times do I have to tell y- Hey! Give that phone back!

Yukino: Don't wanna~

Kanade: (points her finger at her) You BETTER delete that picture!

Yukino: (snickers with a sly grin on her face) Hmmm...should I...or should I not~?

 ***PINCH***

Yukino: OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! Have mercy on me, please!

Kanade: Don't wanna~


	32. Sakurai Story Time 7: Bathtime

**Chapter 32**

 **Sakurai Sfory Time #7: Swimsuit Bathtime**

Kanade and Yukino: **IT'S THE SAKURAI TWINS' STORYTIME CORNER~!**

Kanade: Haaah, that was a nice bath.

Yukino: It sure was! I'm glad we bathed together, though. That was the fun part~!

Kanade: Mm-hmm.

Yukino: Remember the first time we bathed like this? It was as fun as tonight was.

Kanade:Yeah...though, I didn't count on you wearing swimsuit...

Yukino: Hehe! I just felt like spicing things up~

Kanade: (sweat drops) You did, huh...?

Yukino: So, how about we tell that story to our readers, shall we?

Kanade: What!? Right now!?

Yukino: Sure! Our readers would really like to know, right~?

Kanade:Haaah...fine. Should I tell it or should you?

Yukino: I don't mind either way.

Kanade: Okay.I'll go. (clears throat) This was back when Yuki-chan and I first started dating. About...a few days or so. Yuki-chan and I were already closer than before after confessing our love foe one another. Although, she tends to be more clingy sometimes, but I still love her. We were having the best times together during those 3 days. We went on dates like all other couples do, slept together and just...had fun with each other. That is...until Yuki-chan offered a suggestion that surprised me.

"Let's bathe together, Kana-chan!" She told me.

Granted, part of me felt really happy, but another part felt a little nervous. We're both girls and it was no problem seeing each other naked either. So, I told Yuki-chan that I would be glad to and she just jumped for joy like a kid who got a new toy for her birthday. We headed towards home and headed towards the bath below the dorms. No other girls were present during that time, so we were lucky. I got undressed and immediately went towards the warm tub in a large room. I was expecting Yuki-chan to follow me, but it was taking her a bit longer than usual. I was skeptical about it, but just shrugged it off and took a dip in the tub.

It was then that I heard Yuki-chan come in the room, so I turned around, about to ask her why it took so long when I saw her wearing something that made my jaw drop. She was wearing a skimpy, white sling bikini. A sling bikini. Why? Why wear a swimsuit to the bath? I never had a chance to speak when she immediately dove in the water and cuddled with me.

Yukino: There's nothing wrong with that, was there?

Kanade: (sighs) That's exactly what you said after you dove in the water. (clears throat) Anyways, Yuki-chan was showing off her sling bikini to me while I was totally aroused by it. I mean...dang! It was like she WANTED me to be aroused by her sling bikini and it was working. After a few sexy poses, I tried to resist a nosebleed and told her to take the swimsuit off. A bath isn't made for swimming and the tub isn't a pool either. But Yuki-chan wasn't listening and insisted that I should be wearing one too. Before I can say that I don't have one, she outright pulled one out from her bag. It was another bikini, but it was very thin and brown colored. It looked like it can barely cover my skin at all, just like Yuki-chan's. I tried to refuse, but my older sister just immediatly put on the swimsuit for me withut giving it a second thought.

Man, it was embarrassing, but since there was no one around (yet), I was a little hapy that my sister gave me a sexy swimsuit. But still...why swimsiuts in a bath?

Yukino: It's more fun that way, right? I mean, why not make things intesting?

Kanade: W-well...you do have a point there. After a few minutes of trying to get used to the sexy swimsuit, Yuki-chan sat right beside me with her arm around me. For the first time in my life, I realized that wearing swimsuits in a bath wasn't so bad after all. It's just me and her together. And that...was the best first bath together I had in my life. It's unusual, yes, but for me, it's fine.

Yukino: (giggles) Kana-chan's so honest~!

Kanade: I have to tell the story after all.

Yukino: (hugs Kanade) Yes, but the way you said it. It was sweet. I'm glad we got to bathe together in swimsuits~

Kanade: Yes. I'm glad, too.


	33. I'm Always There For You

**Chapter 33**

 **I'm Always There For You**

 _Kanade and Yukino sit on the beach, watching the waves move and brush towards their feet. They held hands as Yukino rested her head on her sister's shoulders. Sighing with bliss, the older twin looked up at her girlfriend. Kanade smiled and kissed her on the forehead. It was a beautiful day at the beach and there was barely anyone there now since it was late afternoon. The two of them have yet to leave, but they decided to stay a bit longer. Just then, Kanade smirked and pushed her sister with a laugh._

 _"Try to catch me, Yuki-chan~!" she called._

 _Yukino blinked, confused by her sister's action, but she accepted the challenge. "Oh, it's on~!"_

 _Kanade made a run for it while Yukino chased after her. They were at the edge of the water at first when they ran about 20 feet when Kanade made a turn to her left, heading toward the water. Yukino stopped for a bit, unsure about what her younger sister was doing, but decided to come after her to stop her. However, Kanade is halfway towards the deep end after Yukino stepped into the water._

 _"Kana-chan!" she called. "Kana-chan, are you sure you should be going THAT far!?"_

 _The younger twin didn't listen and kept on going deeper into the ocean. Shaking her head, Yukino swam as fast as she could to catch up to her sister. But Kanade was so far away that she doubted that she's going to make it in time. What in the world was going on in Kanade's mind? Why would she go so far into the water? And without waiting for her older sister to catch up? That's not like her at all. Something was definitely wrong and Yukino had to stop her before she drowns._

 _"Kana-chan!" she shouted over the sound of the waves. "Kana-chan, please stop!"  
_

 _But the artist was too far to even hear her and then...she disappeared. Yukino couldn't believe it. She dove underwater to try and look for her, to see if she drowned. But Kanade was no where in sight. She tried to swim further and further, but no luck at all. She swam back up and quickly returned to shore. She stood up and cupped her hands to her mouth._

 _"KANA-CHAAAAAAAAN!" she shouted as loud as she could._

 _But she knew that it wasn't enough for Kanade to hear her. Dropping to knees, she felt heavy tears fall down her face and drop on to the sand. How can she abandon her like this? And then disappear? Kanade wouldn't do this at all. Never. And yet...Kanade...her beloved younger sister...abandoned her._

 _"K-Kana-chan...why...?" she choked a sob. "Why did you leave me...? I thought you loved me..."_

 _There was nothing but the soft waves kicking in and out. Finally, Yukino buried her head in her hands, letting out shoulder shaking sobs, sayiing her sister's name over and over._

 ****Reality****

Kanade awakens by a shiver from her older sister. She can see from her expression that she's having a nightmare and tears are falling from her eyes. She can even hear Yukino whispering in her sleep.

"Kana-chan..." she sobs. "Don't...leave me...I love you..."

The artist couldn't stand it anymore and scoots closer to her crying sister and gently shakes her awake. "Yuki-chan," she says. "Yuki-chan, wake up!"

Yukino gasps and immediately opens her eyes to see her beloved staring at her with a worried expression. All she could do is plunge herself onto her younger sister's chest and sob her heart out. Kanade is surprised at first, but from hearing her older sister's crying, she knew that the dream she had wasn't good, so she wraps her arms around her and strokes her hair to comfort her.

After about a good 15 minutes, Yukino's sobs cease, letting out only hiccups and sniffles. Kanade continues stroking her hair as she kisses her forehead.

"Yuki-chan," she says softly. "Did you...have a bad dream?"

Yukino can only nod.

"Can you tell me what it was about?"

It takes Yukino a minute to take a few deep breaths before answering. "Y-you and I...we were at the beach. And...we were playing tag together when you decided to head for the water. I didn't know what you were thinking, but I had to go after you to stop you from going any further. But you were so far away. I doubted that I was able to reach you, even with my swimming skills. And then...you just disappeared. I tried and tried calling for you, let alone search for you in the water to see if you drowned. But...you were gone." She clenches her younger sister's shirt and buries her head in her chest. "I-I didn't know what else to do! I felt that you were just abandoning me! You were leaving me, Kana-chan! And I didn't want that!"

Kanade immediatly tips her chin and kisses her on the lips, for a brief moment before pulling away. She looks at her older sister in the eye. "Yuki-chan...you know that I'll never leave you. Not since we were young. And I'm NEVER going to forget that promise we made. We'll follow each other wherever we go. And that's never going to change."

"K-Kana-chan..." Yukino sniffles.

The artist kisses her again, pulls away and caresses her cheek. "I'm always there for you, Yuki-chan. Just remember that. It's only a dream."

The older twin nods. Though, it was a dream, Yukino couldn't let herself be separated from the one she loves so dearly. She rests her head on her sister's chest while her arms are wrapped around her. A small smile appears on her face, followed by a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Thank you...Kana-chan," she says softly. "I feel much better now."

Kanade kisses her on the forehead as she pulls in the covers and snuggles close to her beloved. "No problem, Yuki-chan. We'll always be together. Forever and always."

"Forever and always..." Yukino repeats as she closes her eyes.

After about a few minutes, the twins fall asleep, with Yukino having good dreams. She knows for sure that her beloved Kanade is never going to leave her. Because she loves her so much and nothing will ever change it.


	34. Discussion

**Chapter 34**

 **Discussion**

BONK!

"Owww!" Kanade groans while rubbing her head. "Easy on the head, Yuripee! You're going to give me a concussion!"

Yuriko just shrugs. "I wouldn't be doing that if you would just stop DAYDREAMING all the time."

"I'm sowwy, I'm sowwy! Please have mercy!"

The short haired girl sighs and turns away. "Now that you two are dating, is it really neccessary for you to keep on daydreaming about Yukino? I mean, you two have been going out for almost a year now."

Kanade nods as she puts her paint brush back in the cup. "Yes. It has been almost a year. Yuki-chan and I have been really happy lately. Sure we have bad times, but we just brush it off and move on."

Yuriko turns toward the artist. "I'm just curious, though. What do you see in Yukino? Why do you love her so much?"

Kanade giggles. "We've been friends for how long and you're asknig that question? Hehe!" She looks up at the ceiling, smiling out of love. "Well, to start off...she's my most precious sister. Yuki-chan is not only beautiful, but she's also very supportive and will listen to anything I have to say. We never left each other's side as the years went by. I still held on to my feelings for her, though, until that one night. That one night, I finally confessed to her and she told me she felt the same exact way. This whole time, in fact. I was stunned to hear her say that, but to me, that was more than enough. So, that's how we started going out."

Yuriko smiles. "Sounds like a beautiful confession. You two deserve each other."

"Exactly," Kanade says. "We were meant to be together."

"Except now you have a stalker," Yuriko says, winking.

"Saku-chan...yes..." Kanade says, sweat dropping. "I can never get a break from her, can I?"

"Well, she loves you...in an obsessive kind of way..."

"Yeah..."

"But still, Sakuya is your friend." Yuriko says.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, shouldn't you get going? Yukino is waiting for you."

Kanade immediately stands up and packs up her things. "Oh, right! I promised that we would go to the coffee shop after this. I'll see you later, Yuripee!"

But before the artist runs out the door, Yuriko calls, "Kanade!"

"Yes?"

"Take good care of your sister, okay?" the short haired girl winks. "She's your girl after all."

Kanade nods. "I proimse, Yuripee. Thank you."

With that, Kanade leaves the room with Yuriko puts her hands on her hips with a smile. "Goodness, those two. They are truly a beautiful couple."

 ****School Entrance****

Yukino waits by the entrance with her back towards the wall when she hears Kanade run towards her, panting.

"Sorry! Am I late?" she asks.

"Mmm...yes." Yukino says, smirking. "You're so late that I was about to leave."

"What!? How long have you been waiting!?"

"An hour~"

"That's not possible! I swear I ran as fast as I could to-" The younger twin stops to realize something. "Wait a minute...are you lying?"

"Maybe...maybe not~?" Yukino sticks out her tongue.

Kanade sighs. "Mou~! And I was worried for nothing!"

The older twin walks over and links arms with her. "Don't be silly~! I was only joking with you. Now let's head over to the coffee shop, okay~?"

"Sure."

So the twins walk out of the school with Yukino linked arms with Kanade's. She looks up at her beloved with a smile and kisses her on the cheek. The younger twin blushes, but smiles at the same time as she returns the favor.

"I love you, Kana-chan~"

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."


	35. Pillows

**Chapter 35**

 **Pillows**

Late that night, Kanade comes in the room to find Yukino hugging a large yellow pillow to her chest, giggling happily to herself. It has a teddy bear printed on the pillow case and the younger twin can understand why she's loving it so much, yet she wanted to ask anyways.

"Yuki-chan?" she says. "Where did you get that? That seems awefully large."

"Oh, Saku-chan gave this to me~!" the older twin answers, holding it up. "Isn't it adorable~?"

Kanade blushes from the extreme cutenss coming from her beloved and nods. "Yes...very, very cute." She smiles a small smile.

"She got this so that BOTH of us can sleep on it~!" Yukino continues. "It makes it much easier to sleep than having this pillow all to myself~!"

"Th-that's true, but..."

The older twin immediately plops down on the bed, setting the pillow up and pulls in the covers. She turns to her sister and pats on the sheet. "Kana-chan, Kana-chan! Come on! I can't test it out without you!"

Kanade blushes again and comes over towards her sister. She climbs in bed while Yukino makes some room. As both of them pull the covers, Yukino scoots close to her beloved and cuddles with her.

"Ahhhh~!" she coos. "Snuggly, buggly, wuggly~!"

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Kanade asks, sweat dropping.

"This feels much more comfortable than our old pillows. They are getting a bit old anyways. I'm glad Saku-chan gave me this in exchange for the photos of y-"

"You sold her photos again?" Kanade asks.

"Lately, you haven't been sleeping well, Kana-chan," Yukino explains as she takes her hand. "Mostly because of work. So, I asked Saku-chan for anything that might be useful for us to sleep better. And she happened to buy this super cute pillow for the both of us."

"I see. That was nice of her, but was it really neccessary for you to sell photos of me?"

"You know how Saku-chan is, Kana-chan."

"Good point." Kanade pats on the pillow and lies back down to get more comfortable.

Yukino snuggles closer to her sister and kisses her on the cheek. "But...more importantly...what's better than any other pillow...is you, Kana-chan~"

"Y-Yuki-chan..." Kanade blushes furiously.

"I mean it. Resting on your chest is more than enough to be a pillow itself." The older twin rests her head on her sister's chest and sighs with bliss. "That's why I enjoy sleeping with you all the time."

Kanade smiles as she kisses her forehead. "I'm glad, Yuki-chan. I'm very glad...I can be your pillow."

As the twins snuggle against each other, both of them whisper each word.

"Snuggly..." Yukino says.

"Buggly..." Kanade adds.

Both of them grip each other's hand with a smile. "Wuggly..." they say in unison.


	36. Triple Sister Love

**Chapter 36**

 **Triple Sister Love**

One evening, in Hokkaido, where the twins are having their winter vacation there, Shizuku stands up from the floor, goes upstairs and turns on the tub. She then goes back down and walks towards teh twins, who are watching television.

"I started the bath," she says. "Anyone want to go first?"

The twins exchange looks and shrug. The middle school student frowns.

"What? Can't decide?" she says as she puts her hands on her hips. "Who usually goes first?"

"Yuki-chan does," Kanade says.

"Huh? But I thought you were the one who usually goes first," Yukino objects.

"I thought Shi-chan goes first, though," Kanade says.

The youngest sister lets out a huff. "Fine! I'll go first, for goodness sakes! I'll let you know when I'm done!" With that, she stomps up the stairs, muttering, "Stupid sisters" to herself.

But what Shizuku doesn't know is that the twins were secretly giggling and when she is out of sight, Yukino stands up and stretches out her arms.

"Ready to go, Kana-chan?" she asks.

"Certainly," the younger twin replies as she stands up as well. "But...are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay..."

The twins go upstairs, get undressed and slowly walk towards the bathroom where the door is slightly open. Yukino softly giggles as she uses her index finger to open the door slowly, letting out a soft creaking noise. But it is enough for Shizuku to hear it, plus being startled by two of her older sisters stepping into the bathroom, naked.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Shizuku shouts. "I told you that I would let you know when I was done!"

"We couldn't help it, Shi-chan," Yukino says. "We just thought we'd join you for a bit."

"Well, you should've asked!"

The twins walk toward her and step into the tub, with Yukino in front of her and Kanade from behind. The youngest sister looks back and forth at her two older ones, shocked and confused.

"W-wait a minute!" she cries. "I-I don't know if it will really fit all three of us!"

"Don't worry," Kanade says as she washes a sponge. "This is big enough for the three of us. And besides, we don't want you taking a bath alone."

"I can if I want to!"

"Then, why don't we do it just once?" Yukino suggests. "Maybe you'll like it later on."

Shizuku blushes a bit. Then, she nods. "O-okay...just this once."

The twins proceed to wash their little sister, with Yukino washing her hair while Kanade is washing her back. And the whole time, Shizuku feels more relaxed and all of it is very soothing to her. _Wow..._ she thinks. _I never thought Kana-nee-chan and Yuki-nee-chan can be this gentle with me. Maybe...it's not so bad after all._

"Rub a dub dub," Yukino sings. "Three sisters in a tub~! Hehe!"

"Yuki-chan~!" Kanade can't help but giggle at that.

"Wh-what brought that up?" Shizuku asks with a blush. "From a nursery rhyme?"

"Exactly~!" Yukino replies. "Only, I changed it just a teeny bit~!"

"That's very clever, Yuki-chan!" Kanade comments while finishing up her little sister's back.

"Why, thank you~!"

The twins finish within 5 minutes and Yukino rinses her off with the shower hose. Once they are done, Shizuku looks back and forth at her two older sisters, blushing.

"Th-thank you, Kana-nee-chan, Yuki-nee-chan," she says, softly.

"You're welcome~!" the twins say in unison.

"U-um...can I ask...?"

"Hm?" Yukino cocks her head to the side.

"Y-you two have done so much work to wash me, so...can I...return the favor and wash...both of you?" Shizuku asks, blushing harder.

The twins exchange looks, smile and nod.

"Sure, Shi-chan," Kanade replies.

"Go for it," Yukino says.

Shizuku gets up from the tub and intructs the twins to turn around so that she can wash both of their backs. She kneels down and takes a sponge to wash them. Yukino and Kanade sigh with bliss at Shizuku's gentle touch. And the whole time, Shizuku is blushing like crazy. _It's just washing their backs,_ she thinks. _So, why is my heart pounding so hard?_ Then, she comes to realize something: she is in love with not only Yukino, but Kanade as well. She may not realize it, but despite the fact that she despises Kanade in some ways, she feels that the younger twin is also very caring to her little sister. As proof of that, Kanade had even tried to paint her a portrait for her birthday while trying to get her studies done at the same time. She also realizes that Kanade loves her very much, no matter what.

After washing their backs, Shizuku moves on to washing their hair next. Yukino and Kanade close their eyes and just relax as their little sister does her magic. It takes about 5-10 minutes to wash both of their hair until the youngest sister rinses off their hair and bodies with the shower hose. Once that's done, Shizuku stands up.

"Okay, all finished," she says.

The twins stand up and turn to their little sister.

"Thank you, Shi-chan," Kanade says.

"Yes, you did a very good job," Yukino adds with a thumbs up.

Shizuku blushes again and slightly turns away. "Y-you're welcome. Now, let's get ready for bed, shall we?"

The twins nod and they head towards their own bedroom to get dressed in their pajamas. Shizuku, on the other hand, slowly gets dressed, thinking about her love for both of her sisters. She knows very well that those two love and deserve each other a lot more. Even though they are going out, Shizuku still can't help but have feelings for both of them and doesn't know why. Will it work if she confesses anyway? What will they say then? This is getting too complicated for her to even do this.

A few minutes later, she shyly steps toward the twins' room when she hears some kissing sounds. She takes a little peek in the room and sees the two of them kissing like there's no tomorrow. Blushing, Shizuku puts a fist on her chest, wondering how in the world is she going to do this when she knows that it will make things awkward between them. But another part of her says, "Now or never". She's been hiding those feelings for way too long and decided to take the risk. She knocks on the door, alerting the twins.

"Oh, Shi-chan!" Kanade says, quickly pulling away. "What are you doing here?"

Shizuku blushes heavily as she looks down at the floor. "Kana-nee-chan...Yuki-nee-chan? Is it alright...if I slept with you two tonight?"

It doesn't take long for the twins to answer that question.

"Sure thing, Shi-chan," Kanade says.

"Come here," Yukino says as she spreads out her arms.

The little Sakurai sister runs over and hugs the older twin. Shizuku's blush remains on her face as she just rests her head on Yukino's chest. She decides to confess to her sisters right when they go to bed. And that's what the three of them are doing right now. After they climb in bed, Yukino turns off the light and snuggles next to Shizuku, who is in the middle. The raven-haired girl blushes as she looks at both of her sisters in silence. _This is it,_ she thinks. _It's time to confess...to both of them._

"Shi-chan?" Kanade asks. "Is something the matter?"

"You hardly said anything after we went to bed," Yukino adds.

"I...I love you..." Shizuku mutters, blushing heavily.

"Hm? What was that?" Yukino asks as she and Kanade scoot closer to hear her better.

"I love you...Kana-nee-chan! Yuki-nee-chan!" Shizuku says. "I love you both so much...as my lovers!"

"HAAAH!?" The twins shout in shock.

Shizuku looks down at the sheets as tears start to form in her eyes. "I-it's true. I loved both of you for as long as I can remember. I don't know why, but I just had feelings for both of you and they just won't go away. But...since you two are dating, I know..." She sniffles. "I know that it's just not possible for me to go out with both of you. You two love and deserve each other and it...it has always been that way. I love you too much to let go of you." She buries her face in Kanade's chest. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it!"

No one moves a muscle for a minute, hearing nothing but Shizuku's quiet sobs. Then, Kanade gently takes her cheek, leans in and kisses her on the lips for a brief moment before Yukino takes her turn to kiss her little sister. After she pulls away, Shizuku slowly raises her hand to touch her lips, shocked and confused.

"W-wait...wha...why?" Shizuku stutters with trembling lips.

"Shi-chan, we love you, too," Kanade says. "We'll always love you, even if Yuki-chan and I are dating."

"Exactly," Yukino adds, making Shizuku turn towards her. "There's no problem in loving us as your girlfriends, Shi-chan. We may not spend as much time together, but when we get the chance, all three of us will go on dates, okay?"

Shizuku blushes from this with a smile on her face. "Y-you mean that?"

The twins nod. "We're happy for you, Shi-chan~" they say in unison.

The youngest sister cries in happy tears as she leans in to kiss Kanade first and then turns around to kiss Yukino second. "Thank you, Kana-nee-chan and Yukino-nee-chan! I love you both so much!"

Kanade smiles as she caresses Shizuku's cheek. "So do we, Shi-chan. So do we."

With that, the twins lean in to kiss both of their little sister's cheeks. Shizuku smiles with a blush on her face and snuggles against Kanade with Yukino snuggling next to Shizuku, leaving the youngest sister being sandwiched between the two, but she doesn't mind. She is now sleeping with her two new lovers and she will never forget this moment...ever.

* * *

 **A/N: First things first, I want to add in little Shizuku a bit more since she barely has any screentime, I think. Secondly, I know some people ship Shizuku x Sakuya, but I just can't help but ship Kanade x Yukino x Shizuku all together. Shizuku's feelings for her sisters is more than enough to make me ship them.**


	37. Rose of Love

**Chapter 37**

 **Rose of Love**

One afternoon, Kanade is walking downtown to pick up a few things for their dorm when something catches her eye. A small flower shop. And right at the front entrance, Kanade sees a small vase full of pink roses. Thinking that it will be a perfect gift for her beloved, she approaches the vase and takes a whiff of the flowers. They smell so sweet and Kanade decides to buy them for sure.

"Can I help you?" A girl's voice asks.

Kanade turns toward the girl. Her appearance is breathtakingly beautiful with her tan skin, long dark green hair and wearing a pink summer dress. Kanade nods and points to the vase.

"I would like to buy these roses please," she says.

The tanned girl looks at the roses, nods and takes them. "Certainly." She then leads the younger twin over to the cashier and begins scanning it. "Are these for a special someone?"

Kanade nods with a blush on her face.

The tanned girl 's no need to be shy. I sometimes give roses to my lover once in a while and she's special to me."

"Really?" Kanade asks.

"Mm-hmm. So you should be proud of giving this to your special someone. I'm sure that your lover will love it."

Kanade nods. "Thank you, miss."

After paying for the roses, Kanade thanks her and heads out of the shop. As the tanned girl watches her leave, she hears a soft voice from behind her.

"That was very sweet of you, Ageha-san," a beautiful girl with long blonde hair says.

The girl, Ageha turns and smiles at her. "Of course, Leo-sama. I was sure that this girl's special someone is very important to her."

Leo hugs her and kisses her on the lips. "You're very kind."

* * *

Back at the dorms, Yukino is typing on her computer when she hears the door open. She turns around to see Kanade entering the room...with a vase full of roses. She immediately runs toward her sister.

"K-Kana-chan!" She says as she stares at the roses. "Are those...for me?"

Kanade nods as she hands them to -chan...we've been dating for almost a year now. So I...I wanted to show my gratitude."

Yukino smiles and immediately kisses her on the lips. Just then, she takes one of the roses and places it on her head. "That's to return the favor~"

Kanade blushes as she raises her hand to touch the rose her sister gave her. She then smiles. "Well, you deserve the same thing." She takes another rose and places it on Yukino's head. "Now we're even."

Both of them then hug each other and kiss passionately until they have to pull away to catch thwir breath. They stare lovingly at each other.

"I love you so much, Kana-chan," she whispers. "Thank you for the wonderful gift."

"And thank you...for being my precious sister and girlfriend."

* * *

 **A/N: Guest characters:**

 **Ageha and Leo from Senran Kagura**


	38. Sakurai Story Time 8: Blankie

**Chapter 38**

 **Sakurai Story time #8: Yuki-chan's Blankie**

Yukino: It's the Sakurai Twin's Story Time Corner~!

Hey, everyone! Yukino Sakurai here. I bet you're wondering where Kana-chan is. She is making up a test that she failed for some reason and since I don't have a club meeting, I'm staying at the dorms until she gets back. Until then, I have the funniest story to tell to you all that Kana-chan wouldn't let me cause it's so embarrassing. So, let's get started~!

This was back when we were kids, like maybe 5 or 6 at the time. I always had my favorite blankie to sleep with. It was like, um, pink colored with a banana printed on it. Mom gave this to me for my birthday and it was soooo soft and sooo warm, I felt I could never part with it. Now, mind you, I still slept with Kana-chan during that time, so I shared my blanket with her every time we did that. But even so, I took my blankie just about anywhere I went.

Fast forward to like...a week I would say. I had realized that the blanket that I always had on me...it was missing. I thought I left it in my room because I was doing something. I looked ALL over my room for it, but couldn't find it. Then, I thought Mom got it to put it in the wash because it was dirty. But when I asked her, she told me she didn't remember putting my blanket in the wash. I was stunned. Then, it hit me. The only other suspect is none other than my little sister, Kana-chan.

So, I go to her room to find my blankie and sure enough...Kana-chan is hugging it while curled up on her bed! Haha! I did not realize that she wanted it this badly just to feel its warmth and softness. Of course, I got mad at her and told her, "You were supposed to share!"

Kana-chan just kept gripping it, like she didn't want to part with it either. Now, I know we were kids back then, but to me, she loved me so much that she just couldn't help but smell my scent on it. Maybe that's why she stole the blanket.

Kana-chan told me, "I couldn't help it! It's so soft and warm!" And I told her, "We've been sharing that blanket for a week! There's no reason to be stealing it!"

It was then that Kana-chan realized I was right and began crying. Being the older sister I am, I hugged her and told her not to do that again. We had our fights, but since we love each other so much, we forgive and forget. And once again, we slept together with my favorite blanket. I couldn't have been happier than to share it with my beloved Kana-chan.

Door opens

Kanade: I'm back.

Yukino: Oh, Kana-chan! Welcome back! How did it go?

Kanade: It went okay. I sure hope I did okay.

Yukino: Hehe! Did you forget to study again~?

Kanade: (blushes) W-Well, um...

Yukino: Kana-chaaaan! You knew you had a big test coming up, right?

Kanade: Sowwy... (Clears throat) Anyways, anything happen while I was gone?

Yukino: Weeeelll...I told a story to our readers.

Kanade: Oh, what is it?

Yukino: (puts a finger to her lips) Secret~

Kanade: You told them an embarrassing story again, didn't you?

Yukino: Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't~

Kanade: (sighs heavily) Yuki-chan...didn't I tell you this before?

Yukino: Thank goodness you weren't here to listen to it. I just thought it would be fun~

Kanade: (sighs)

Yukino: (kisses Kanade and hugs her) Let's drop the subject, Kana-chan. I love you.

Kanade: I love you, too.


	39. Sakurai Story Time 9: Birthdays

**Chapter 39**  
 **Sakurai Story Time #9: Birthday Drama**

Kanade and Yukino: IT'S THE SAKURAI TWINS' STORY TIME CORNER~!

Yukino: Hey, Kana-chaaaaan~?

Kanade: No.

Yukino: But you didn't even get to hear what I have to say!

Kanade: You're asking to tell one of those embarrassing stories again, aren't you?

Yukino: (pouts) Booooo~! This is so good though!

Kanade: (crosses her arms) Forget it. I'm not telling it.

Yukino: Alright, then I will~

Kanade: No! Don't!

Yukino: Sorry, but our readers really want to hear this.

Kanade: How can you be so sure? Besides, you told me before that you only remembered parts of it.

Yukino: Yeah, but I told you that I remembered it well. So I will gladly tell the story.

Kanade: If you say so...

Yukino: (clears throat) As you all know, Kana-chan and I had a lot of the same stuff back when we were little. The same food, same clothing, same stuffed animals...pretty much everything that we both wanted. But mostly...hehe~! Kana-chan here loved to have the same thing as I did. Whenever I wanted a toy, Kana-chan came right in and asked for the same thing. Now mostly, the reason why is not only because we're twins, but...Kana-chan can get really jealous if I have something better than she has or she'll just start having meltdowns.

Kanade: Yuki-chan!

Yukino: Sorry, but its true. I remember telling you about the time when we celebrated our 6th birthday.

Kanade: Oh, right. I remember.

Yukino: This was when we just turned 6. Mom and Dad gave us our presents and first, se received the same clothing and toys. That's pretty much it. But...when we got to open our final presents, everything went haywire. Like, I'm not even joking. I opened my present first cause Kana-chan wanted to know what I got. It was a little fox stuffed animal and I already adored it. Kana-chan adored it, too, so she quickly opened hers up and it turned out...it wasn't the same stuffed animal that I have. Instead, Kana-chan got a little tanooki. Mom thought Kana-chan would like it better, but unfortunately, she was wrong.

I kid you not, everyone! Kana-chan was literally shedding tears! She looked at the tanooki, then back at my stuffed animal and then, she threw it down on the floor and started balling her eyes out! Haha! She was flailing her arms around screaming, "NOOOOOO! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE DIFFERENT THAN YUKI-CHAN'S! I WANT THE SAME THING AS HERS!" And so on! (Laughs) Now, you can call Kana-chan a spoiled child, but I, on the other hand, the moment she started throwing a fit, I started welling up in tears as well. Seeing her cry like that made me want to cry. I felt SO BAD for Kana-chan not getting what she wanted. Now Mom and Dad, (giggles) they knew why Kana-chan was crying, but they had no idea why I started balling. That was until Mom figured it out and she tried her hardest to get us to calm down. It wasn't easy, that's for sure. (Laughs)

After that little meltdown moment, Dar finally decided to buy that fox stuffed animal to make Kana-chan feel better. And that did the trick. After 20 minutes, Kana-chan got the stuffed toy and finally calmed down.

Kanade: (sighs) That was so embarrassing for sure...

Yukino: (hugs Kanade) Aw, don't feel so bad, Kana-chan. At least the problem was solved. Everything was okay. But you should know...that incident...

Kanade: You mean when I spent our money for our plane tickets just to get those pearl earrings that has our birthstones? Yeah...that was my bad indeed...

Yukino: Sometimes you need to control yourself, you know?

Kanade: (rolls eyes) Look who's talking.

Yukino: (playfully sticks out her tongue) Sowwy~


	40. My Beautiful Older Sis

**Chapter 40**

 **My Beautiful Older Sis**

 **Kanade's Point of View**

Yuki-chan. My wonderful beloved Yuki-nee. The person who I love the most, who I always look up to and best of all...who I admire the most. Ever since we were little until now, she has been my crush. No matter how you look at it, Yuki-chan is the most beautiful sister I have. And I love her very much.

Sure she's a popular girl who attracts many men and women alike, but that never stopped me from pursuing my goal of having her as my girlfriend. And lucky for me, she spent most of her time with me instead of anyone else and that's because she loves me very much. She even told me that she'll follow wherever I go when I was about to enroll to a school in Tokyo. Oh, Yuki-chan...

Another thing that I love about her is her appearance. Yes, everyone. She is indeed my most beautiful sister. Her facial features and those long sandy-blonde tresses. I so wanted to touch her hair back then, to let it slide down my fingers to feel the softness. The feeling of her hair, that soft silky hair, makes me feel warm inside. Her chest is sort of bigger than mine, but that doesn't matter. We both know that we like our chests just the way we are, which is probably the reason why Yuki-chan treats MY chest as pillows.

Her love for me is very strong and I never realized that she had the same feelings for me all this time until I confessed to her in bed that one time. She gave me a few hints to let me know how much she loves me, but I always took it as a childish thing or what sisters do for each other. But now...I understand exactly how she felt about me. Our love has become stronger and stronger since we started dating.

I'm so glad I have Yuki-chan by my side. Not only my dream came true, but also, our bond has become very strong. She's my most beautiful older sister.


	41. My Cute Little Sis

**Chapter 41**

 **My Cute Little Sis**

 **Yukino's Point of View**

Kana-chan. My sweet precious little sister. The girl I love the most, but I mostly kept my feelings hidden because I knew all along that she had a crush on me, but I did leave out a few hints here and there, but it was cute how she wouldn't admit her love for me despite my efforts.

She is so adorable that I just want to hug her right then and there. Everything about her is so cute~! Her body, her small chest I use as pillows, her warm feet every time we sleep, and most of all, her cute crush on me. Ever since we were little, my love for Kana-chan was as pure as hers was for me. My feelings for her stayed with me until today and when she finally gathered up the courage to confess to me, I felt like jumping for joy. I felt that it now that Kana-chan revealed her true feelings about me, I finally told her the truth about my feelings for her. After that, we became a real couple.

Besides being so adorable, Kana-chan is also hard-working and deeply cares about me. Whenever I'm sad or lonely or in trouble, she always does whenever she could to be by my side. That's what I love about her. She's always there for me the same as I am with her. We are truly inseparable twins.

Kana-chan is the world to me. I love her from the bottom of my heart. Nothing will ever change.


	42. Snow Goddess

**Chapter 42**

 **Snow Goddess**

Kanade walks toward the dorms, exhausted. During class, she has to do another project that is due in 2 days. Since she didn't start it earlier because of a certain someone, she has to rush to get it done. Thankfully, she managed to finish it after school, but it took about a couple hours. She left school immediately to meet with her beloved Yukino again to tell her that she finally turned her project in. However, when she opens the door, she notices that her elder is not here.

"Funny..." she says to herself. "I thought she's supposed to be here."

"Oh, I'm here, Kana-chan~" Yukino whispers from behind her. She slowly closes the door behind her with a soft giggle.

Kanade turns around. "Yuki-chan, what are you...WAH!" She jumps back in shock. "Wh-what...Y-Y-Yuki-chan...what the heck are you wearing!?"

The younger twin is almost having a nosebleed attack after looking at what her sister is wearing. Yukino is wearing white lingerie with thigh high stockings with garter straps. She smiles as she bends over to rub her fingers against her own thighs, moaning softly as she licks her lips.

"Mmmm~! Like what you see, Kana-chan~?" Yukino coos.

"U-ummm...well, uhhhh..." What should she say? Kanade is still completely aroused by her older twin's attire that she's at a loss for words.

"Kana-chan~?" Yukino says again.

"F-first of all, why are you wearing that?" The artist says. "Second of all, where did you get this?"

"From Saku-chan, of course~!" Yukino answers. She climbs in bed and does a sexy pose for her younger twin. "And why am I wearing this? Well...why not~? It turned you on, right?"

"N-no! What makes you say that!?"

"Your nose is almost bleeding."

"Th-that's just your imagination!"

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan. You know lying will get you nowhere~! Just admit it to your dear elder sister~!"

Kanade looks away for a moment, blushing like crazy. What can she do? Looking at her older twin in white lingerie is just too much for her, but at the same time...it's a wonderful sight. Yukino is right. She literally cannot take her eyes off of her. She looks at her sister again and slowly walks toward her. The sandy-blonde pats the spot next to her, signaling the younger twin to sit there. Kanade does and there is silence for a moment.

"Well, Kana-chan?" Yukino says.

The artist opens her mouth. "Y-you are...beautiful in that attire...like a...snow goddess..."

It is then that Yukino squeals in shock. She never heard Kanade compliment her like that. But it is worth hearing.

"S-say that again!" The older twin says.

"You're like a...snow goddess..." Kanade says, quietly, still blushing like crazy.

Yukino hugs her lover tightly. "Ohhhhhh, thank you, Kana-chaaaaaan~! That makes me so happy~!"

She quickly pulls away and kisses her before Kanade can even react. The artist does not resist as she returns the kiss, however, shortly after, Yukino deepens the kiss, up to the point where their tongues caress each other and moans are heard from both of them. Yukino pulls away just briefly to look into her sister's eyes identical to hers.

"Kana-chan...do you love...haaah...my outfit?" She lean in to kiss her again.

After pulling away, Kanade gasps to catch her breath. "I...haaah...I love it, Yuki-chan...mmmm...chu..."

"I'm glad..."

The twins decide that it's about that time to make love. With each other's permission, Yukino slowly strips off Kanade's uniform, leaving only her knee high socks. The two then kiss again and touch each other's private areas. For however long those two are having their love making session, both of them know in their hearts that it's worth doing it. Because the artist gets to do it with her darling Yukino in white lingerie.


	43. Wake Up Kiss 2

**Chapter 43**

 **Wake Up Kiss #2**

The sun shines upon the dorms and birds are chirping. A lovely ringtone is heard from the twin's room and Kanade is the first to reach over to her phone to turn it off. She sits up as she rubs her eyes and looks down at her elder twin sister, who is sleeping peacefully. She smiles a little, listening to the soft snores from the sandy-blonde. However, the artist knows that she can't stare at her lovely face forever. They still need to head for school. But how is she going to wake her up? Simple. She leans in and connects her lips with her sister's. A soft moan is heard from the swimmer for thr moment until she slowly wraps her arms around Kanade's neck and both of them deepen the kiss, up to the point where their tongues caress each other and a few moans are heard from both of them. Kanade believes that her sister really wanted this. After about a minute, the twins pull away to catch their breath and Yukino's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, Kana-chan," she says softly.

"Good morning to you, Yuki-chan," Kanade whispers back.

A slight giggle is heard from the older twin. "That's very nice of you to wake me up this way."

"Believe me, it was the ONLY way to wake you up."

"Hehe! Oh, Kana-chan, you sweet little thing~"

The twins kiss again as they hold each other, gazing with their identical eyes. It seems like minutes have passed with the twins just lost in their own world. However...

"Uhhhh...Yuki-chan...?

"Hm~?"

"We're going to be late if we don't get cracking."

"Hehe! Alright, alright."


	44. On a Cold Night

**Chapter 44**

 **On a cold night**

Kanade waits outside of the school for her older twin to get done with club activities. Though, it feels like it's going on longer than it usually is. She decides to go inside to prevent herself from getting cold and wait for her there. Minutes go by and her lover is still not back. The artist checks her phone ever 5 minutes. She is getting a little impatient. Just then, she hears footsteps coming toward her.

"Yuki-ch-" Before she can finish, Kanade is greeted by a happy silver haired girl. "Oh, hi, Saku-chan."

"Hey, Kanade-sempai," the rich girl says. "Where's Yukino-sempai?"

"I guess her club is still not finished," Kanade replies. "So I'm waiting for her."

"Do you mind if I kept you company?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

"Awwww, man! Oh, well." Sakuya sighs in disappointment.

"Sorry, Saku-chan."

The silver haired girl smiles. "No, it's fine. My chauffeur has to pick me up anyways. I'll see you both tomorrow!"

With that, Sakuya skips away, leaving Kanade alone again. She looks out the window as she sees more snow falling. She knows it's going to be very chilly once she and Yukino get out there. She keeps on waiting for at least 15 more minutes until she hears footsteps coming toward her.

"Kana-chan!" Yukino calls and she stops to catch her breath. "I am so sorry! Club activities ran longer than it should've been. You see...there was a new girl that wanted to join our swim team and I was asked to show her the ropes. It took a bit longer than I thought. Heh, she did not have a clue what I was teaching her."

"Ah, I see." The artist holds out her hand. "Well then, shall we go?"

"Sure!"

Both of them hold hands as they exit the school. The wind is a bit strong now with the snow flakes hitting them like someone has thrown tiny berries. Kanade is wondering if they are ever going to make it through this snow to the dorms. She is shivering already, so she lets go and hugs herself to keep herself warm.

"What's the matter, Kana-chan?" Yukino asks in concern.

"Cold...it's so cold..." the artist replies, with her voice shaking.

The older twin can tell that her sister is freezing. She glances at her scarf, removes it and wraps it around both of them.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Kanade gasps.

"This will keep you warm, right?" Yukino says with a smile. "In fact, it's a way to keep us close so that we'll both be warm."

"Yuki-chan..." Honestly, Kanade is grateful for her sister doing this and it makes her happy, too.

The older twin links arms with her. "Well, Kana-chan. Let's go~"

The twins walk towards the dorms, staying as close to each other as possible and just like Yukino said, both of them are kept warm all the way until they arrived at the dorms. After getting dressed in their night clothes, both of them snuggle in bed and turn off the lights.

"Hey...Yuki-chan..." Kanade mutters. "Are you not wearing socks again?"

"Hey, didn't I tell you once before?" Yukino giggles. "I like your feet. You should've gotten used to it by now~"

The younger twin sighs. "Oh, you..."


	45. College Preparations and Love in Bed

**Chapter 45**

 **College Preparations and Love in Bed**

Kanade knew this would come. This is their final year of school after all. After that, they have to take exams for colleges and universities. She already decided to take an art major as well. Only time will tell when it will come up. However the one problem is...Yukino. How will it go for them when they go to college? They might be very busy and not spend as much time together. It all depends on which college ghey want to attend. Kanade already signed up for the exams early. It is selfish of her, yes, but if she doesn't do this sooner, she might be too late.

Days go by and Kanade and Yukino are spending less time together. The older twin doesn't understand why her sister is like this. It's been a week since Kanade is distancing herself from her lover. It feels like before and now it's happening again. Yukino tried to ask her what's going on, but all Kanade could do is not listen and continue doing what she's doing.

Another week goes by. College Entrance Exams are just around the corner. Yukino cannot find her younger sister anywhere. She walks in the long hallway to search for her there. Meanwhile, Kanade is walking along when she hears Sakuya's voice from behind her.

"Kanade-sempai!" She calls.

The younger twin turns toward the petite freshman. "What is it, Saku-chan?"

"Is it true? Is it really true!?"

"What do you mean?"

Yukino just happens to hear the two voices just in time and hides behind a corner as she watches Kanade and Sakuya talking.

"Are you really going to that university?" Sakuya questions. "Tokyo University!?"

Yukino gasps in shock. Her sister...her lover...is going to a famous college without her knowing?

The artist could only nod.

"How could you!?" Sakuya cries. "You'll be far away! From everyone! From me!" She links arms with the younger twin. "Take me with you!"

"I'm sorry, but...you're only a freshman," Kanade says. "You'll have to wait the next two years in order to get there."

"Awwww, maaaan!" Sakuya whines.

As Kanade pets the freshman and walks away, Yukino is still behind the corner, clenching a fist to her chest. No. this can't happen, right? After promising each other that they'll stay together forever, Kanade is just going to break it for the sake of going to that university? This doesn't make any sense. Yet, Yukino is not going to let that happen.

"Kana-chan!" She yells as she bursts out of the corner and runs after her younger sister.

It isn't long before the artist hears her sister calling for her. She turns around and gasps at an exhausted and almost crying Yukino.

"Kana-chan..." she pants as tears fall from her face. "Don't go! I love you! Please don't leave me!" She tries to wipe the tears away, but they just keep coming.

Kanade grits her teeth and clenches her fists. She knows it's her own fault to begin with. But she hates seeing her own sister crying. She really does. She dashes over and hugs her sister, making the older twin step back a little.

"K-Kana-chan..."

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan!" Kanade cries, hugging her sister a bit tighter. "It was selfish of me, I know! But...please...forgive me..."

Yukino can hear her lover quietly sobbing. She knows that she feels very guilty about this, so she hugs her back and the twins hold each other for what it seems like an hour or so.

A while later, the twins are outside, on the bridge in the middle of the school. None of them say a word as they look down at the ground. The artist looks up at the older twin and is about to say something when Yukino beats her to it.

"Are you really...going to that university?" Yukino says quietly.

Kanade can only give an honest nod. The sandy-blonde frowns as she grips on her shirt.

"What were you thinking!?" She says. "Have you forgotten our most important promise!? Or did that slip your mind cause you want to go to that university that badly?"

Kanade can tell that her sister is angry with her for her selfishness. "I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan. But...I just had to apply before anyone else did."

"Take me with you."

"Eh!?" Kanade turns to her lover, who has a serious expression on her face.

"Are the registration papers still here? I want to go with you to Tokyo University!" Yukino says. "I told you before, right? I'll follow you wherever you go!" She takes Kanade's hands in hers. "Please, Kana-chan!"

The desperate look in her sister's eyes does the trick. The artist smiles as she gently grips Yukino's hands. "Of course, Yuki-chan. You can sign up. The papers are still here."

Yukino's smile widens as she embraces her lover. "Thank you, Kana-chan~! I love you!"

The artist hugs her back with a gentle smile remaining on her face. "Anytime, Yuki-chan. Anytime."

The two pull away as both of them gaze at each other with their identical colored eyes. Yukino caresses her lover's cheek.

"Ne, Kana-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Let's...head to the dorms."

"Sure."

**At the Dorms**

That night, while the twins are in their night clothing, they face each other while they are on their knees. Yukino slowly leans in and kisses her sister. Kanade immediately returns it, but she can feel her sister's hands on her sweatshirt and then getting slowly removed, showing her blue bra. Kanade quickly covers her chest in embarrassment.

"Y-Yuki-chan...ummmm..."

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan," Yukino says. "You know we've done this before. Why so embarrassed?"

"It...it just is..." Kanade replies quietly.

Yukino chuckles as she removes her shirt and short shorts, exposing her white underwear. "See? Now we're even."

"Yuki-chan..." For her, she is aroused from seeing Yukino in white underwear, especially how her large breasts are sticking out. "Ummm...I..."

"Please, don't say anything," Yukino whispers as she leans close to her lover. "Just relax. After all, I get to spend all my time with my precious Kana-chan." She takes a handful of the artist's chocolate locks and let them slide off her fingers. "I can play with your beautiful hair." She wraps her arms around her sister and kisses her forehead, cheek and lips for a brief moment. "Kiss you anywhere I want." She then traces her finger with her left hand on Kanade's exposed thigh. "And then...touch any part of your body. Your call."

Kanade shuts her eyes tightly from her sister touching her like this. "Y-Yuki-chan...I..."

The older twin pulls away and puts a finger on her sister's lips. "Shhh. It's alright. I forgive you for what happened earlier, but I need more than just letting me sign up for college exams to make it up to me."

It is then that Kanade realizes something. "Y-you mean..."

Yukino lies on the bed in front of her and reaches her hands out. "Kana-chan...make love to me, please~?"

Kanade could only hug her sister and lie next to her. "No, Yuki-chan. Let's make love together."

The older twin gives a firm nod. "Yes! Let's do it!"

And then, the two share one long passionate kiss to start it off. Kanade and Yukino, twin sisters who are in love, finally made up and now are making love to one another.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry if the drama was lame, but I this has been on my mind to write a serious story. Hope you all enjoyed this one!**


	46. Swimsuits in the Bath

**Chapter 46**

 **Swimsuits in the Bath**

 **A/N: Kinda taken from "Is Love Shaped Like Snow". Sowwy Mikey-kun. Heh, heh...**

The twins go in the bathroom together one afternoon. Kanade is undressing while Yukino is hesitant on undressing herself. The artist looks over at her lover.

"Something the matter, Yuki-chan?" She asks. "You never hesitated to undress before." Then, she chuckles. "Don't tell me you're embarrassed to undress this time~! Just to get me aroused to stare at your breasts again!"

"It's not that!" Yukino protests. "It's just...ummmm...OWWWW, OW, OWWWIE! Come on, Kana-chaaaaan~!"

"You better spill it," Kanade says with a grin as she lets go of her sister's cheek.

"Alright, fine..." Yukino says as she turns to her sister. "Undress me, please~!"

"Eh!? B-but...I thought..."

"You should find out for yourself, Kana-chan~! So, undress me~!"

Kanade blushes furiously as she mumbles to herself. She then slowly reaches out her hands to unbutton her sister's blazer. Just then, her eyes widen at the sight of the dark blue color on her chest. She quickly unbuttons it all the way and slips the blazer off. She is staring at Yukino wearing a one-piece swimsuit. It looks a bit tight on her, with her large breasts sticking out and jiggling a little.

"Y-Yuki-chan...wh-why are you...!?" Kanade gasps, pointing a shaky finger at her.

"Wearing this?" The older twin finishes as she giggles. "Aw, come on, Kana-chan! You know I did this before! What's the big deal~?"

"Wearing swimsuits in a bath is NOT normal!"

"Pfft! So~?" Yukino sticks her tongue out. "It's a free country, Kana-chan. Get used to it~!"

"Nnnngh..." Kanade groans.

"Say!" The older twin clasps her hands together. "Since we're on the subject of swimsuits, here!" She digs into her bag and holds out another one-piece swimsuit, only it's black. "I got one for you~!"

"EEEHHHHHHHH!?" Kanade's scream is so loud that you can hear it from outside their bathroom.

"Hehehehe~!" Yukino chuckles. "I think YOU'RE the one who is embarrassed, Kana-chan~!"

"That's SO not true!"

"Come on. Quit stalling and put it on."

"Nnnnngh..."

"If you don't I'm gonna do it for you~"

"Uu...fine."

Kanade reluctantly takes the swimsuit, strips herself from her uniform and slips on the swimsuit. She then turns to her lover while blushing heavily.

"H-How do I look?" She asks softly.

Yukino's eyes and smile widens as she hugs her younger twin tightly. "Ohhhh, you're soooooo cute~!" She then takes her hand and tugs on her arm, urging her to follow her. "Come on, come on! Let's go in!"

Kanade nods as she follows her sister and climbs in the warm tub. Both of them sigh with bliss, the feeling of the warm water touching their bodies. Yukino looks towards the younger twin.

"So~? How does it feel, Kana-chan?" She asks.

The younger twin hums with a small smile on her face. "It's...nice. It's very nice."

"Hehe! Told ya~!" The sandy-blonde moves over and takes both of her girlfriend's hands and intertwines them. "Hey, Kana-chan. Never deny that wearing a swimsuit to a bath is wrong. Ever. Okay? It's not against the law or anything, right?"

"Y-yeah, but..."

"But nothing. So, please, Kana-chan. Enjoy it."

Kanade can see a cute pout on her older sister's face, but the tone of her voice also tells her that she's serious. The younger twin leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

"Okay, Yuki-chan. I promise."

Yukino smiles. "Hehe~! That's the spirit~!"

And so, for the next half hour, the twins sit next to each other, holding hands while wearing their one-piece swimsuits. And Kanade learned to just enjoy it.


	47. Swimsuit Modeling Job

**Chapter 47**

 **Swimsuit Modeling Job**

 **A/N: So sorry for the super late update! Been a bit busy with other stories and…well…got no inspiration. But I am NOT abandoning this! Nope, never! So, here's the next chapter everyone! And I would like to thank Major Mike Powell for this idea~!**

Yukino walks out of the store with a bag of food in her hand. Kanade is busy with her work, so the older twin wants to kill time by going shopping a little. And she bought the food that she and Kanade want and starts to head back to the dorms. However, she stops when something catches her eye. A flyer attached to a wooden pole, saying, "Swimsuit Models Needed". Yukino gasps in surprise, takes the flyer and examines it. Apparently, the manager is a young woman named Kotori Minami, who designs these swimsuits, and is in desperate need of more girls who are willing to participate in their modeling career. Yukino is known to be beautiful and popular anyways and thanks to her joining the swim club, she knows that she can pull this off. But first, she must show this to her beloved Kanade and confirm it.

**At the Dorms**

"Huh?" Kanade says as she examines the flyer. "You want to apply for a modeling job?"

The older twin nods, fidgeting with her fingers a bit. "Ummm…I just wanted to do this just because the swimsuits look awesome. And I have worn my one-piece a bit too much anyways."

Kanade sets the flyer aside and looks up at her sister. There is a smile on her face, much to Yukino's amazement. "You should go, Yuki-chan. I can tell you can definitely pull this off for this modeling job. You're beautiful and popular anyways. So, go for it."

Yukino gasps happily. "Really~!? You mean that!?"

The younger twin nods. "Of course. I would never say no to your dreams, Yuki-chan. I will always continue supporting you and that's never going to change."

The sandy blonde jumps in and embraces her girlfriend. "Ohhhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Kana-chan~!"

Kanade returns the embrace, her smile remaining on her face. "Anytime, Yuki-chan. Anytime."

**Next Day**

Yukino arrives at a large building while holding a piece of paper with the address written. She squeezes her hand gently with Kanade's as she just stares straight ahead. Kanade turns to her with a worried expression.

"I feel a bit nervous," Yukino says before the younger twin can even speak. "But…I will try my best! This is what I wanted and I won't turn back now."

"That's the spirit!" Kanade nods firmly. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Kana-chan~!"

The twins walk inside the building and go up to the 4th floor where the modeling job is held. Yukino looks around her, seeing about 20 girls in different kinds of swimsuits, like one-piece, sling and even just swimsuits that can be considered just "floss." She then eyes another girl with dark blue hair tied in a low pony tail. She is also a bit bustier than her, but the older twin knows she won't let that stop her. She notices a young woman with long ash-brown hair in a woman's business suit and glasses. She turns around and smiles at her new participant.

"Hello there~" she says. "How can I help you?"

"I am here to apply for the modeling job," Yukino replies as she holds out the flyer. "I noticed this advertisement and you must be Kotori Minami-san, right?"

"That is correct~!" Kotori says. "And you came to the right place because we do have an opening for you, just like the rest~! Come, follow me!"

Yukino follows Kotori to the closet, where it is filled with lots of swimsuits.

"I designed all of these," Kotori admits. "So, pick which one you like and then we'll start the photo shoot~!"

"Hai~!" Yukino nods.

After Kotori leaves, the older twin takes the time to look for the right swimsuit to wear, which took a few minutes to decide. Then, she eyes a white one-piece with a blue stripe across the middle of the waist. She picks it up and nods in satisfaction, having made her final decision. She takes off her clothes and puts on the one-piece. She then steps out of the closet. Kotori turns around and smiles.

"Oh! Excellent choice~!" she squeals. "Right this way, please~!"

Kanade stares at her older sister in awe. Sure she has seen her in a one-piece before, but not one that looks this pretty on her. She keeps on staring until Yukino arrives at the modeling spot where there are 3 large bright lights and a large white screen with a black rectangular brick sitting in the middle. The girl is done with her turn, so it is Yukino's turn. She steps into the lights and sits down on the brick. Kotori pulls out her camera and trots in front of the older twin.

"Oh, this is SO going on today's magazine cover~!" Kotori says as she snaps several shots.

Yukino gives her best smile as the flashing continues and then Kotori stops to give her instructions on different poses. Yukino lies on her side with one leg bent and the other straight and one arm stretched out under her head while the other hand is rubbing on her thigh. Then, after a few more shots, Kotori instructs her to do another pose, this time, standing up. Yukino does so and the fan is switched on by one of the crew, making her hair sway a little. The sandy blonde bends one leg and puts a hand on her hip with the other on her hair and winks for good measure. Kotori nods in satisfaction as she takes pictures left and right. And then, for the last pose, still standing up, Yukino just bends forward with hands behind her back and her long hair is hanging from her shoulder. Kotori snaps several shots of that as well. Once that's done, she can take a break. Kanade runs to her sister with a happy smile.

"Yuki-chan, you were amazing~!" The dark brunette exclaims. "I mean, those poses were magnificent~!"

"I think I can agree on that," a voice says from behind them.

They turn to the girl with dark blue hair tied in a low pony-tail and wearing a blue one-piece. Her voice contains a bit of an accent, but they can understand her.

"My name is Nozomi Kaminashi," the girl says. "And I can see that this girl has what it takes to be a swimsuit model~!"

"You think so~?" Yukino says.

"Of course," Nozomi says. "Though, sorry to say, but I've been on the job longer than you and been on lots of magazine covers."

"Oh," Yukino could only muster out.

However, Nozomi gives a toothy grin and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey! Don't worry! Kotori-san might have you as the cover girl too! So far, I am the only one who has the job as the cover girl! So for now…" She puts out her hand. "Let's both try our best. May the best cover girl win~!"

Yukino nods and shakes her hand. "I will, Nozomi-chan! I will make sure that the next cover will have me in it~!"

"Heh, heh~! Good luck!"

With that, Nozomi turns and waves them good-bye. Kanade and Yukino face each other and take each other's hands.

"You'll do fine, Yuki-chan," Kanade assures her. "Nozomi-chan is a nice girl, but she's also your rival. Don't forget that."

"I know," Yukino says. "Like I said, I will try my hardest to get on the next magazine cover."

"That's my Yuki-chan." Kanade plants a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Kotori Minami – Love Live School Idol Project

Nozomi Kaminashi - Keijo


	48. Swimsuit Modeling Job Part 2

**Chapter 48**

 **Swimsuit Modeling Job Part 2**

"Yes!" Kotori says happily as she keeps on snapping pictures of the twins. "You look magnificent~!"

Kanade and Yukino are wearing yet another set of bikinis but it's quite different from the rest. This time, it's pure skimpy Venus bikini made out of only small pearls, shells to cover the breasts, other jewelry wrapped around their waists over their panties and then high heeled sandals. Yukino insisted on Kanade joining in this time because it would make things more interesting. At first, the younger twin refused because it would be so embarrassing. However, Kanade didn't want to be left out since she can't stand watching her beloved doing this all on her own. And Kotori was more than happy having 2 models participating in the photo shoot.

And so here they are, doing different poses for Kotori Minami and the happy ash-brunette is snapping pictures like there's no tomorrow. Kanade and Yukino pose in different ways, like back to back, Kanade up high and Yukino down on her side with one leg bent. And then another pose is both of them pressing foreheads against each other while intertwining hands. Kotori snaps every one from different angles. Kanade feels a bit embarrassed, mostly from wearing this type of outfit, but from looking at her older sister's reassuring smile, she feels relaxed just from being with the one she loves.

After the photo shoot, Kotori happily thanks the twins and lets them change back into their casual clothing. As the ash-brown haired young woman walks away, Yukino gently takes her sister's wrist as the younger twin is about to leave.

"Yuki-chan?" Kanade questions as she turns around.

"Can we…stay here…like this for a while?" the sandy blonde girl asks.

The younger twin gapes at her request. It is then that the older twin pulls her close, cups both hands on her cheeks and brushes her lips against hers and pulls away. She then intertwines hands with Kanade's with a gentle, beautiful smile, making the younger twin blush.

"You look beautiful, Kana-chan," she says softly. "I knew it was a good idea to let your hair down for this photo shoot."

"Y-you think so?" Kanade looks over at her chocolate locks.

"Of course. Your usual hairstyle is boring. In this situation, we want our photos to get our fans' attention as much as possible." Yukino pulls her sister closer to her, pressing her forehead against hers. "And besides…Kana-chan~" She kisses her forehead and pulls away. "I like you in that venus bikini~"

"Sp-speak for yourself," Kanade stutters, blushing heavily. "Both of us have this skimpy looking bikini that's made of shells and jewelry. Mouuuuu…this is soooo embarrassing…" She turns away, covering her face with her hands.

Yukino giggles as she gently pulls her hands away to tip her chin to her level. "Hey, Kana-chan, Kana-chan~. Didn't I tell you earlier that I'll always be here during this photo shoot? There's nothing embarrassing about it unless both of us are wearing it."

"Yes…that's true but…"

The older twin gently puts a finger toward her lips. "So~? Everyone is gone, so it's just the two of us, wearing this skimpy bikini~"

Kanade's eyes look back and forth to find out that her elder twin is telling the truth. Everyone pretty much left shortly after the photo shoot. She turns back towards Yukino who immediately kisses her on the lips, surprising her a little.

"I love you….Kana-chan~" Yukino coos, pulling her younger sister until their breasts are touching one another.

Kanade smiles. "I love you too…Yuki-chan."

The two lean in to connect lips, this time a passionate, longer and heartwarming kiss. Kanade feels more relaxed now thanks to her older sister's affections. And Yukino feels the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks Major Mike Powell for this wonderful idea~!**


	49. Always Thinking of You

**Chapter 49**

 **Always Thinking of You**

It's finally time. Time for the Sakurai twins to move on to college. They graduated high school, got their diplomas and are now moving on to go to Tokyo University. They packed all their stuff they need for the apartment they signed up for and look around at their bedroom. Yukino holds her younger sister's hand, squeezing it gently, but firmly.

"Well…Kana-chan…" she says. "This is it."

"Yes." Kanade replies. "Time has flown by so fast."

The older twin rests her head on Kanade's shoulder as the twins just keep staring at the room they will soon leave behind….once again. They are now old enough to move on, get a job and get an apartment. It's sad, yes, but sometimes, it's for the best.

"Kana-chan? Yuki-chan?" Natsumi says as she knocks on the door and walks in the room.

"Mom," Kanade turns toward her mother.

The woman walks over and hugs them both, trying hard not to cry. "Oh, my babies are growing up so fast. Already moving on to college. That makes me so happy!"

Yukino nods. "It makes us happy, too. You're not the only one."

Kanade cannot say anything. She wants to cry as well, but she knows it will make things worse. She just hugs her mother tightly, gritting her teeth. Then, their father comes in with a small smile on his face.

"My beautiful daughters," he says.

Yukino and Kanade pull away to face their father.

"My beautiful lesbian couple," he continues. "Off to college. I'm so proud of both of you."

Yukino is the first to hug him. "Oh, Father!"

Kanade hugs her father as well. It's very hard for her to say anything since they are moving to a new path in life. But…it's not like they will NEVER see them again. She just hugs her father, closing her eyes with a weak smile. Kei wants to cry as well, but he holds it back, just smiling. He looks up at his wife, who is in tears. Yes, it's hard for everyone in the Sakurai family, to have their oldest twins go on to college. However, Kei and Natsumi raised them well and all they want is what's best for them.

Once they pull away, they look around the almost empty room.

"Have you two got everything you need?" Natsumi asks.

"Yes," Kanade says. "Everything is packed in our suitcase."

Kei checks his watch. "Well, we still got a three hours left before the plane leaves. How about some lunch before we go?"

"Sure," Natsumi says.

Kanade and the rest walk out of the room. The artist finds her youngest sister, Shizuku standing there by the door, almost emotionless.

"How long have you been there?" she asks.

Shizuku doesn't say anything. She just pushes her older sister aside to join the family. She gapes at this while staring at her back. Something tells her that Shizuku is not taking this lightly either. Today is going to be a long, hard day for the Sakurai family.

No one said anything during lunch. All Kanade can think about is how Shizuku is feeling right now. She's still in middle school, but she'll be lonely without her two older sisters around. Natsumi and Kei are stunned by this awkward silence, even when they try to bring up a conversation, no one responds. As soon as they are done, they only have an hour and a half before the train leaves. Natsumi and Kei help the twins take their luggage to their van. The whole family climbs aboard and start the car. Shizuku is sitting between her two older sisters. Kanade and Yukino glance at their little sister with worry. Shizuku has barely said anything since the twins were packing their stuff. Kanade wonders if the youngest doesn't want the twins to go, just like the time when they were planning to move to Tokyo to go to high school there. The artist gently puts a hand on Shizuku's surprising her a little. Kanade gives her a reassuring smile, but Shizuku just turns away. The younger twin knows that she's taking this pretty hard.

By the time they get to the airport, they walk together toward the gate after checking their bags. They have at least 20 minutes before boarding, so this gives them a chance to spend their time together one last time before the twins leave.

"This is it," Natsumi says. "My wonderful, precious daughters are going to college."

"I hope you both do well," Kei says with a smile. "Make some new friends and such. Give us a call to see how you are doing."

"We will," Yukino says. She hugs both of her parents with a soft sigh. "I will miss you, Mom and Dad. But…we WILL come back and visit. It's a promise."

"I know, baby," Natsumi says, returning the embrace. "We all know that you two will be back for the holidays."

Yukino pulls away for Kanade to embrace both of her parents as well.

"Work hard, okay?" Kei says. "Both of us still believe in you. You know that right?"

"Yes, Father," Kanade replies. "I do."

"I will miss both of you, Kana-chan," Natsumi says, trying hard not to cry. "We'll always be thinking of you."

As soon as Kanade pulls away, she turns to Shizuku, who is just sitting there, having the almost emotionless expression on her face again. The younger twin tries to smile as she kneels to her level.

"Shi-chan," she says. "We're about to leave soon. Won't you please say something?"

Shizuku looks up at Kanade. She can feel a lump in her throat right now, but she knows crying would get her nowhere. She's a strong girl and she needs to show it in front of her sisters. She gets up off the chair and hug her older sister tightly.

"Good-bye…Kana-nee-chan," Shizuku says. "I love you…"

Yukino walks over to hug her younger sister as well. "We love you, too, Shi-chan."

Shizuku pulls away with a serious expression on her face. "Listen…don't you forget about me, okay? Even when we're apart, don't forget me!" Small tears are forming in the youngest sister's eyes, although she's trying her hardest not to cry.

Yukino wipes the tears with her thumb with a gentle smile. "Silly. We will NEVER forget our precious little sister. We will always be thinking of you. We promise."

Kanade nods in agreement. "We will call you too. Don't worry."

Shizuku nods as she hugs her older sisters once again, burying her head in Kanade's chest. The twins gently squeeze their youngest sister and they stay that way until the person at the intercom announces their boarding. They pull away and take their carry ons.

"It's time," Kanade says.

"Okay," Yukino takes her carry on and turns toward their parents and sister. "Bye, Mom, Dad, Shi-chan."

"Bye, bye," the younger twins says.

Natsumi and Kei wave good-bye, including Shizuku. And then, the twins are off toward the line to get their tickets scanned and then board the plane. Shizuku squeezes her mother's hand tightly, biting her lip as she sees her older sisters walk past the door. And then…they are gone.

 ****Later****

Shizuku walks in the room, closes the door behind her and stands there with her long bangs hiding her expression. During the ride home, she hasn't said anything since they left the airport. She walks toward her bed, plops down on her pillow face down. After turning her head, she sees the picture of her, Kanade and Yukino in a frame. It's a drawing of the three of them that Kanade promised to draw a while ago. It's still in good condition. She picks up the picture and traces her hand on it for a bit. It is then that tears start to fall freely on the frame. She cannot hold it in anymore and clutches it to her chest, sobbing her heart out.

"K-Kana-nee-chan…Yuki-nee-chan…" she chokes.

She finally lets out what she's been holding back since earlier. It's just like when the twins were going to Tokyo for high school and now college. She'll be lonely again. However, she can feel something at the back of the frame for some reason. She turns it over to see a sticky note attached to it. It reads,

 **"Don't cry, Shi-chan."**

 **—Kanade and Yukino**

It doesn't matter how or when they put it there, but Shizuku can tell that the twins do care. She wipes another tear while putting on a weak smile.

 ****On the Plane****

Yukino and Kanade sit together by the window. The younger twin is looking down, holding a photo that she suddenly took out of her bag. Yukino takes a look at it and sees that it's a photo of her, Kanade and Shizuku together. Shizuku must have snuck that in there at some point because they remember that they didn't have this photo in either of their bags. Kanade starts to feel tears falling freely and tries to wipe them away, but to no avail.

"Kana-chan…" Yukino say softly. She gently puts her hand on her sister's, squeezing it gently.

The artist just lets out soft sobs, making Yukino shed tears as well. This is a start of a new journey for them and what awaits them. But…they will always think of not only their parents, but their precious, loving little sister.


	50. I Want To Feel You

**Chapter 50**

 **I Want To Feel You**

Another peaceful morning for the Sakurai twins. They sleep in one bed together, hands intertwined like usual. And as usual, Kanade wakes up first and gazes at her older twin, Yukino. Her sleeping face causes her to go, "Aww!" to herself and giggling softly. She reaches a hand out and pokes her cheek a couple times, making Yukino moan a few times and shuffle a bit. Kanade jumps from Yukino's movement, but realizes that she's still asleep.

"Ah, mou~" Kanade says softly. "Even though we just moved here at this apartment, you're just the same heavy sleeper~"

"Mmm...Kana-chaaaaaan~" Yukino turns to face up. "I...love...you~"

"Are you dreaming about me again?"

Kanade keeps on gazing at Yukino's sleeping face and hearing her muttering Kanade's name over and over in a cute sleepy way. The artist just pets the sandy-blonde with another soft giggle.

"If you don't wake up soon, we won't have time to buy stuff for our apartment."

"Mmmmm...just a bit longer please~?" Yukino says.

"You'll have to get up sooner or later."

The sandy blonde quickly sits up. "I'm awake!"

"That was fast..." Kanade mutters.

"Hey, hey!" Yukino says. "Give me a good morning kiss!"

"Why?"

"We usually do that every morning, right? Have you forgotten since we've been going out for a year~?"

"Sowwy..." Kanade leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"Ehehe~" Yukino licks her lips. "Thanks for the treat! Now it's my turn~"

The sandy blonde cups both of the younger twin's cheeks, leaning in and kisses her on the lips. Shortly after, Yukino's tongue goes inside Kanade's mouth, both tongues meet and caress each other. Kanade feels a bit weak from Yukino's intense kissing that she lets her push her down on the bed and kiss some more. Just then, Kanade flinches at Yukino starting to grope her breast while the kissing continues, but doesn't resist. The sandy blonde keeps on groping her breast until her hand lowers toward Kanade's boxers. Once Kanade notices she quickly pushes her away.

"Y-Yuki-chan!" she cries. "Doing this so early in the morning!?"

"Well, why not?" Yukino says innocently. "I just can't help myself, really."

"But still..."

"Ka~na~chaaan~" Yukino purrs, leaning close to her younger twin. "You know how much I want to touch you, regardless of the time~"

"Well, ummm..." Kanade slightly turns away to hide her blush, but Yukino takes her cheek to face her. The older twin's loving expression is very hard to resist.

"I love you so much, Kana-chan," Yukino says as she embraces her. "So much that I want to touch you like this." She blows on her ear, making the younger twin quiver.

"Eek! Y-Yuki-chan!" Kanade squeaks.

"I want to touch each...and every part of you..." Yukino continues, tracing a finger on Kanade's sweat, down to her thighs and back up north. "Your breasts...your tummy...your legs...everything..." Yukino leans in to kiss her on the neck.

"Hyah!" Kanade whimpers. "Yuki-chan...being this daring..."

"So what~? You're MY little sister~! And that's all that matters."

The older twin goes for another round of kisses, on the cheeks, side of her neck and on her collarbone. All of them are brief, but passionate ones. When she pulls away, she gazes at the younger twin as she takes a few strands of her chocolate locks.

"Your hair as well~" Yukino coos. "How it's silky and shiny and long..." She takes a whiff of it before letting the hair fall between her fingers. She then pushes her sister down again, givinf her a brief kiss before gazing into her identical eyes. "I love everything about you...Kana-chan. You're my one and only true love."

Kanade raises her hand to caress her older sister's cheek. "Same herr, Yuki-chan...same here."

They embrace one another and kiss passionately, lasting longer than the earlier ones. Their new life in Tokyo has only begun, their life as college students and twins in love


	51. First Day

**Chapter 51**

 **First Day**

 **A/N: Honestly, I've been SO wanting to write something like this for a long time, but sadly, I had to write some previous events before this happened. You'll see what I mean in a bit~**

Kanade and Yukino has just finished unpacking their stuff in their new apartment, including putting up the photo of the three sisters on the night stand. They have one big bed to sleep in so that the two of them could sleep together, a kitchen, a bathroom and they have a laundromat they can go to that is just downstairs. Everything is perfect for the two of them now that they are starting their new lives together. Even better, they are already a couple.

Yukino is lying on the bed, giving it a test. she moves her legs around like flippers, nuzzling her head into the pillows. She inhales the scent of the fresh sheets, giving a bright smile.

"Kana-chan, this bed is terrific! I could sleep forever in it."

The artist nods in agreement. "Inded. And time has flew by hasn't it? First we became a couple, dated for at least a year and now look at where we are now. We're finally in college and got enough money to pay for our own apartment. Our journey starts here."

"Mhm, where has the time gone? I excelled so well at the swim team that I'm perusing an aquatics course, I'll will be the best swimmer in the game, I ate the right foods to keep my posture up, well, I still have a craving for puddings."

Kanade smiles and turns toward her older twin. "I wish you luck on achieving your goal. I love you so much."

The twins gaze into each other's identical eyes for more than a minute before feeling the urge to lean in and kiss passionately. It's brief, but still passionate. The twins pull away with small lyrical giggles and then head towards the door. They are glad they unpacked and organized while they could, even though they still have some more to go, but today is their first day in college. Sakuya may not be there to gush over Kanade, but at least she gets a break and all. They grab their bags with their materials inside, exit the apartment and head towards the train station to travel to their destination.

It is chilly outside and Yukino shivers holding Kanade's hand firmly

"Brr... Kana-chan, couldn't we stop buy for a coffee?"

"We just got here, Yuki-chan," Kanade replies. "Do we really need to get one?"

Yukino looks down on the floor, defeated. "I guess not right now, I can get one at the cafeteria"

Kanade gently squeezes her hand, hating that depressed look on her face. "Listen, if we make it in time, I'll get you something warm to drink? How about hot chocolate?"

Yukino perks up immediately and hugs her sister "Thank you Kana-chan~!"

Kanade blushes heavily, but hugs her back in return with a small smile on her face. The train arrives and the two climb aboard with the other passengers. They stand by the window by the time the doors close and they just hold each other's hand the whole way.

 ****Later****

They get to college just in time to go to the vending machine to buy Yukino the hot chocolate she promised her, but also pours one for herself.

Yukino sips hers enthusiastically, licking her lips. "So sweet and warm~"

Kanade sips hers and hums at the taste. "So good~! Ah, we only have 5 minutes before we get to class. We better hurry."

"Gah!" Yukino wolfs down hers quickly and speeds off, can't baring to be late.

The two sisters enter into class, sitting at the table together.

As they wait for the teacher to get here, they notice a couple more girls coming over to sit one row behind them. One has long red hair and the other has pink hair tied in two small low pig tails. They sit behind them and the red haired girl quickly takes notice of Kanade and Yukino.

"Oh, hello~" the red haired girl says. "I'm Akane and I hope we can be good friends this year."

"Well hi there Akane-chan! My name's Yukino Sakurai and this is my big sister Kanade!"

"Pleasure to meet you two" The pinkette says, "I'm Tomoko Yoshikawa. We'll get along fine together."

"A pleasure to meet you, Akane-chan and Tomoko-chan" Kanade says, smiling. "I hope we'll get along too~"

After class they leave for lunch, "ugh that lesson was boring as hell" Yukino moans.

Kanade sighs as well. "A long, boring lecture if you ask me."

"On our first day, can't agree more," Akane says, slumping down on the table next to her. "At least we can have lunch together."

"I don't know... I found the lecture insightful" Tomoko says, ready to order. "The teacher was interesting, engages debate and thinking."

"Well, I know one thing. Kana-chan daydreamed through half of it." Yukino giggles.

"Y-Yuki-chan!?" Kanade blushes and backs away a little, waving her hands back and forth. "I-I wasn't daydreaming!"

Akane giggles as well. "It looked like you were~."

Kanade sighs in defeat. "Okay, maybe I was…"

Yukino has a smug look on her face, "You can't hide your fantasies from me sis~ I was the apple in your eyes."

Kanade blushes harder, slightly turning away. "Y-you're flattering me, Yuki-chan."

Akane giggles. "You two are so adorable together~"

"Mhm, and so are we~" Tomoko replies, holding Akane's hand.

Yukino puts an arm around Kanade's shoulder. "Aww you don't have to be embarrassed, you can be open as much as you like with me."

"Ahhhh...Yuki-chan..." Kanade can't help but smile.

The four girls keep on eating until Akane breaks the silence once again.

"So...you two are sisters right?" she says. "I can see that you are very very close."

"Mhm, that's correct. we were born to love each other, some people take issue of this for which I can't understand. there was this one girl back in high school who tried to take me away, saying awful things about Kana-chan..." she frowned a little "That red-haired witch!"

Tomoko gasps, "Sounds terrible! Well, we accept your relationship no matter what some dummy says."

Akane nods in agreement. "I agree. If you deeply love someone...then you should be with them forever, no matter what anyone says."

Yukino then smiles at her, "Thank you Akane-san, you're kind and supportive."

The girls finish up their lunches for the rest of the period and then start to part ways since they are in different classes after that. Yukino stands close to her younger sister, linking arms with her with a giggle.

"Kana-chan, my precious love, you're irreplaceable~ I don't ever want to leave you"

Kanade smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "Are you kidding? I won't leave you either. You're my most precious sister in the world."

With a happy giggle, the two sisters head toward the next class. Their first day has gone very well. They made new friends and got through most of the day without trouble. They will continue with their new journey in college for the rest of the year as a happy couple.

 **A/N: I kinda did it with a new friend. His name is 4AD-kun. I offered that idea and we wrote it, but I hope this chapter is still okay.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
